Remembrance
by Borgqn
Summary: Sequel to ‘Dynamic Duo’. After an accident involving one of Quackerjack's toys, Megavolt begins to remember who he was, and soon goes on a quest to find a missing person, Drake Mallard. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Remembrance

Synopsis: Sequel to 'Dynamic Duo'. After an accident involving one of Quackerjack's toys, Megavolt begins to remember who he was, and soon goes on a quest to find a missing person, Drake Mallard.

_Author's Note: Well time for my second fanfic. I've been thinking about this one a lot and I know everyone who fell in love with my last story will do the same for this one. I'm going to be asking a lot of all you Die Hard Darkwing fans. This story assumes that only some of the events in 'Clash Reunion' happened. Mainly the high school stuff and not the reunion part. Also this takes place after 'Life, the Negaverse, and everything else'. Reviews are always welcome and they are really the only thing that keeps me writing. I do not own Darkwing Duck or related characters. This story is intended for recreational purposes and will not be used to gain profit for the author.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_He was dreaming again._

_Darkwing strode down the same old foggy street that had plagued him so many times in his subconscious. Only he wasn't Darkwing, his mask and cape had been removed. Now he was only simple Drake. _

_Drake wondered down the street, knowing all too well where this was going to end, the same place it always ended. The fog cleared and revealed the bridge, his hideout. Standing in the center of the road, a familiar face looked up._

_He immediately made a run for the figure, but the road stretched, keeping them at a distance. Nothing Drake could do could get him any closer to the stranger. Drake ran himself into exhaustion. He began to slow down, realizing that he did not have the strength to keep at it. He began to pant and talk to himself…."Elmo….forgive me_".

"Who's Elmo" Gosalyn asked as she tried to wake her sleeping father. Drake had fallen asleep on the couch again, too tired to climb the stairs after patrol last night. "Come one Dad!"

"Hmm…what" Drake asked as he began to wake up.

"Dad, you didn't make me any lunch!"

Drake yawned and looked at his watch. "Oh sorry, hunny. I've been too tired. With Negs gone, it's up in the air as too what the rest of the Fearsome Five will do."

"It's ok Dad, just don't kill yourself over this"

"Now when is the daughter supposed to look after the father? Huh?" Drake asked as he stood up.

Gosalyn laughed. "Since her Dad became a superhero"

Drake reached into his wallet. "Buy some pizza today, and what do you say after school, we hit the batting cages!"

"Keen Gear Dad!" A warm embrace soon followed.

"Now get to school kiddo, don't be late again." Drake smiled and watched his daughter leave. He loved her to no end, and everyday was grateful for her being in his life.

For so many years, his life had been empty. He had hoped that crime fighting would have fulfilled it somehow, but ever since the disappearance of his best friend, he was alone. That was until she came along. Now he had more than a purpose. And with his trusty sidekick at his side, he could do anything.

Drake yawned again. He thought maybe he should get some sleep while Gos was at school. However, the thought of the dream came back into his mind. He decided to eat some breakfast and go see if Launchpad had finished with the upgrades to the Thunderquack instead.

Across town, at the city's lighthouse, a certain villain was having his own dreams.

_Megavolt was standing in the center of Adonban Bay Bridge. His goggles, battery and jumpsuit had been removed. He was wearing normal, civilian clothing. This was really familiar yet really odd to him. Fog surrounded him. He couldn't make anything out other that the fact that he was at this bridge. Suddenly, part of the fog cleared. He looked up to see down the road. He saw a duck in the distance, running towards him. But the duck wasn't getting anywhere. Megavolt thought this was strange, and decided to approach the stranger. But as he began to move, the duck stopped running, turned around and gave up. _

_For some reason, this hurt Megavolt. But he didn't understand it. He didn't even know who this guy was and he didn't even get a clear view of his face. Everything was a mystery._

Suddenly the door pounded. Megavolt got up and checked his security cameras. It was Bushroot at the door. Somehow that plant duck always managed to get past his alarms. The thought maybe the trees outside told the mutant duck where all the trips where. Megavolt answered the door.

"Hey Bushroot, any word from the boss yet?" Megavolt showed his colleague in. Bushroot was followed by his pet fly trap, Spike.

"No not yet, and Quackerjack's going nuts at the hideout. He says he's building a new toy, one that the boss will be so proud of when he comes back." Spike started to wonder around Megavolt's place.

"If he comes back you mean."

"Yeah, Liquidator has his doubts too. Says he's goon a take a vacation and visit the hot springs of California." Spike found his way into Megavolts' closet where stacks of boxes appeared in the darkness. It looked like no one had touched these things in years. Spike, thinking that there was maybe a toy of some kind was buried within the boxes, decided to do some digging.

"Won't he evaporate?"

"Hey you and I are the scientists of the group, he's just are spokes man!"

They both got a laugh out of that one. Bushroot looked at the rat and noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, I've been better, just sleep problems."

"Too bad Morgona is on the good side of things now; she has an inside look at all the dream stuff."

"Yeah, stupid Darkwing always has to ruin a good thing…or in the case an evil thing."

"Well, you should at least go see a doctor or something."

"Doctors ask too many question." Megavolt didn't like that idea.

"About what?"

"Ohhhhh! Not you too. They ask questions about the effects of the electromagnetism that I subject my body too on the brain, particularly the frontal lobe."

"You mean all that electricity you convert and control damages your brain and destroys your memories?" Bushroot was shocked as he took this all in.

"Why do you think I have such a hard time remembering where the new hideouts are and stuff. My mind is a shorted out circuit board half the time."

"Well that explains a lot." Bush root was always curious at Megavolts past. He new Negaduck was from another universe and the double of Darkwing. He new Liquidator's history, at least what he read in the paper about his bottle water factory. And he knew about Quakerjack's toy company that was run out of business by the Wiffleboy corporation; which eventually lead to the toy makers insanity. But Megavolt was always a mystery, mostly because not even he knew about his past.

"You must remember something, like me and the rest of the team."

"Well, Negaduck isn't exactly someone you forget. And to answer your question, I remember bits and pieces of everyday life. But only up to about 9 years ago, before that, it's a complete blank."

"Wow, you mean you don't remember you family, your school, your friends?"

That last statement made Megavolt think. "Well not really. I do keep having dreams, I think, about someone. But I don't know who it is. I think it involved a promise of some kind."

"Something must have happened that caused you to lose your memory."

"I honestly try not to think about it. For some reason it gets me real upset."

"I guess that's reason enough. Anyway I came down for two reasons. FOWL has been getting on our case about what we are going to since Negaduck disappeared. I think there looking for new agents or something."

"Ohh…I HATE FOWL! They use so much unnecessary electricity in all their plots at world domination. Plus that Steelbeak always gets on my nerves for some reason. Something about that guy…"

"Yeah I know what you mean. He's like a snake in the grass."

"I'm wont join them. The boss will be back!"

"That's what Quackerjack said. Like I said, Liki has his doubts but is willing to hold off for a while."

"So we lay low? What do we tell Steelbeak?"

"They can't force us to join. And remember, even if Negaduck isn't here, we're the ones with the superpowers. We've come a lot closer to killing Darkwing than he ever has."

"Yeah you're right"

"Anyway I should get going…SPIKE!" Spike came running from the closet as the sound of his master's call. No one noticed that he held in his mouth an old dusty blue ribbon. "Oh one more thing, Quackerjack needs to barrow your services."

"What does that clown want?"

"Something about power to that new toy I was telling you about. It sounded like it was real important to him."

"Well I guess if he needs me." Megavolt got up and opened the front door. "I'll be there in an hour or so, tell Quackerjack not to blow anything up until we both get there."

"Take it easy Megs, see you later today." And with that Bushroot left with his trusty pet. Megavolt was now alone, and the objects in the room started to speak to him again.

"Hello Mr. Lightbulb" Megavolt said as he started talked to the lamp. "I had that dream again…"

* * *

_Author's Note: First Chapter done. Hope everyone is like the character build up so far. Reviews are welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

Remembrance

Chapter 2

* * *

Megavolt strode down the abandon street towards the old industry part of St. Canard. This was where the newest hideout of the Fearsome Five was. This area was common for crime and it was not the first time the Five had been held up here. Very often they would run into other city villain like Tuskernini, Dr. Slug, and even some FOWL agents.

Megavolt had to have the address written on his hand so he wouldn't forget it, like many times before. He tried to remember how many times that had happened, but it just made his head hurt. He should have taken the Light bulb's advice and tried to get some more sleep, but he had to see what Quackerjack wanted. If anything, just to make the jester happy while Negaduck was gone.

As Megavolt approach their hideout a strange feeling came over him, like he was being watched. He turned around and 3 FOWL eggman appeared. Then from the shadows, he heard a laugh that made him cringe.

"Well, well, well Sparky!" Steelbeak said, "Funny seeing yous around here, looks likes we be neighbors"

"OHHHH Don't call me that! It's bad enough when Darkwing does it." Sparks began to fly from his body. "And what do you mean?"

"What I mean is, FOWL is building a new super weapon next door and we were wondering if yous and that clown would take a look at it."

"I don't do super weapons" Megavolt eyed the rooster. He really hated this guy, always did and he didn't know why.

"Look Sparks, I got from a very reliable source that Negaduck isn't coming back, yous guys are on your own, you should team up with someone who will know how to use you're abilities…."

"Someone like you?"

"I try to modest, but yes."

"Look Steelbeak, the Five wont waste time and energy trying to take over the world, there are too many other important things to do. Like robbing banks, saving light bulbs from electronic stores, and the occasional city overlord bit, but that only last a day or so and we walk away with a tiny profit. There is no real payoff to taking over the world. You get very little money and you have the populous to deal with. We don't want that."

"Well that's all nice and dandy, but don't think I wont leave yous guys out of my long tern plans." Steelbeak said with a firm voice. "See yas around the neighborhood Sparks!" And with that the Rooster and the Eggman disappeared behind the alleyway.

Megavolt shook his head. This was not going to be last of the conversation, and he really didn't want to deal with it again. He entered the abandon building only to be greeted when a load 'SURPRISE!' Confetti soon rained down from everywhere. Megavolt jolted back in fear; only too see his team mate jump out of no where. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Ya Bushroot told me you needed help with a new toy." Megavolt tried to calm himself.

Quackerjack just laughed, "I knew you'd come help Megs!"

"Ya well its not like I have anything else to do. With the Justice Ducks only a phone call away, anything we try to pull individually will end up in cold jail cell." They started to walk through the building, Quackerjack jumping on a po-go stick and leading the way.

"Well the boss will back soon enough and then when he sees my new toy, we'll be back in business!"

"You really think he'll come back?"

"This is Negaduck we're talking about. He's not exactly the kind of guy who gives up, especially when Darkwing's involved."

"Yeah, I suppose your right." They entered a large room with a large draped object. Bushroot was there, sitting in front of a window, getting some sun.

The Plant Duck looked up, "Hey Megs, glad you made it" Spike was snoozing at his feet.

"Well you said it was important. And before I forget guys, Agent Steelbeak is next door"

"That over dressed Rooster?" Quakerjack asked

"Ya, he wants us to join FOWL" Bushroot added

Quackerjack made a sad face, "The boss wont like that!"

"Well that's only one of many reasons why we wont join." Megavolt said with confidence."

Bushroot looked at his team mates. "If he tries anything we have to back each other up. With the boss gone and Liki on vacation, we only have us three for help."

Both Quackerjack and Megavolt agreed. If Steelbeak was going to start something, they'd be ready.

"Well on to new business boys!" Quackerjack turned their attention to the draped object that stood almost 12 feet tall.

He pulled a rope, "May I present to you, my colleagues, Killer Quackypatch!" And with that the drapes fell to revile a 12 foot tall, exact replica of a cute Quackypatch doll.

Both Bushroot and Megavolt looked up, mouths open. Bushroot finally spoke, "Well it's pink!"

"Of course it is, I was going for authentic. Check this out, laser shoot out her eyes, and if she sings, she emits a sonic wave that causes vibrations in the earth….Oooooo I can't wait to show Negaduck!"

Megavolt whispered to Bushroot, "He shows that giant pink cute doll to Negaduck, we'll be taking in applications for a 5th member"

"I heard that!" Quackerjack stated

"I sorry QJ! It's just so cute."

"Hmm…We'll I guess I could make it a bit more violent."

"Just try to think about what Negaduck wants, and not what you want"

"Well first I need to see if it will work, and that's why I need you Megs." Quackerjack held up two wires, one positive and one negative.

"What do you want with me?" Megavolt didn't like this.

Quackerjack went into a pouting mode. "Batteries aren't included with this toy, I need my own. And who better than you."

"I'm a person, you clown!"

"Oh that's mature, you walking spark plug!"

Bushroot decided to interrupt the feud. "Guys, guys, we're better than this! At least we should be anyway." He turned to Quackerjack. "Anyway this can hurt Megs?"

"Not that I know of, just a power drain and he has more than enough to cover what I need to operated it."

Bushroot looked at Megavolt. "If you don't help him, he won't shut up for days. It's your call"

Megavolt thought, he really hated wasting power, but to keep Quackerjack busy and out of his hair would be nice. After all, he did want to get some sleep in the next coming days, and that would be next to impossible with the jester calling him every 5 mins, asking if he'd change his mind.

"Ok, but for the record, I am not a battery!" Megavolt took the wire and attached them to his cap.

Outside on the roof of the Fearsome Five hideout Steelbeak had his own plan. "Don't do super weapons eh? We'll see who needs who in the coming days!." He eyed Megavolt and saw Quackerjack reach for the 'on' switch. Steelbeak got out his cell phone and dial a number…"Hey this is Agent Steelbeak….listen pal I needs yous to send a power surge in my direction….Thanks pals." Steelbeak hung up the phone and laughed once again.

Back inside the building Quackerjack had just pressed the 'on' switch and the doll started to come to life. Megavolt instantly felt the loss of power, but it was minor. The lights all of sudden flickered and a jolt of energy struck Megavolt. He screamed in pain as all the electricity flowed through his body. Quackerjack panicked and covered his head. Bushroot acted and raised his hand. Roots broke through the floor boards and grabbed his team mate. The branches disconnected him and caught fire. Spike ran up with a bucket of water to put it out. Quackerjack got up and ran to Megs, who was sizzling and barely conscience.

"Megs?" Quackerjack asked.

"Quackerjack?" Megavolt answered. He looked up to see Quackerjack, Bushroot and Spike all starring down at him. "Oh my head!"

"I'm so sorry Megavolt! It shouldn't have taken that much power."

"What shouldn't have what? " Megavolt tried to remember, he couldn't. He didn't have the energy.

"Maybe you should lie down Megs." Bushroot stated.

"NO dreams….bad!" Megavolt started to talk in incomplete sentences.

"What's wrong with his dreams?" Quackerjack asked

"Long story. Come on Megs lets go lie down. I promise we won't leave"

"Well ok….I guess" Megavolt got up and almost fell down again. Quackerjack caught him and the villain led him to Bushroot's chair. Megavolt closed his eyes and sleep overcame him.

* * *

_Author's Note: Steelbeak strikes again! Special thanks the Fire From Above for some great about the brain. I'll be adjusting that comment in the first chapter. Thanks for all input and reviews, keep them coming._


	3. Chapter 3

Remembrance

Chapter 3

* * *

Quackerjack was nervous. He was sitting at his friend's side for hours now, pounding away at his paddleball. When Megavolt refused to wake up, Bushroot went to go get help, but he didn't say who. With him gone, Quackerjack was left alone only to watch as Megs appeared to have night terror after nigh terror. Occasionally, he would speak, but nothing ever made since, at least nothing Quackerjack understood.

He heard voices from a distance; one of them was defiantly Bushroot, and the other sounded female.

"If you're planning a trap Bushroot, my Dark will have your tulips for this!" Quackerjack knew that voice.

Bushroot and Morgana Macawber emerged from the door way. "What's she doing here" Quackerjack immediately started to complain. "She'll tell the Justice Ducks on us."

"Megs doesn't want to go see a doctor, and Morgana has healing magic. Plus she's an ex con, she knows what it's like to be out on your own."

Morgana added to that, "And if you or any of your playmates try anything, Eek and Squeak have orders to report to my Dark"

"Ok, we weren't planning anything, just make him better." Quackerjack pointed to his friend.

Morgana walked over and inspected him, "You say he received a heavy jolt."

Bushroot nodded, "So much so, I think it affected his memory. Apparently he's suffered from the same thing before."

Morgana noticed Megavolt struggling in his dream. Whatever was happening, Megavolt was fighting it. She honestly didn't know why she was here, helping her boyfriend's arch enemies. But she was a member of the Justice Ducks, which meant she'd try to help all individuals, even if that meant saving the life of a super villain. Morgana believed there was good in everyone, which was why she was able to reform so quickly. Because of that, she believed she had no right to judge these villains. She would protect the city from them of course, but if one of them was dieing, she'd do her best to help, weather Darkwing liked it or not, after all he's the one who taught her to have morals in the first place.

She bent down and started an incantation. The villains in the room couldn't understand what she was saying but they saw sparks and dust in the air that pored down on their friend. Megavolt tossed and turned harder, he appeared out of breath. Just as Morgana was finishing the spell, he shot up and shouted, "Drake! Come back!"

Morgana stopped immediately, starring at the villain, 'how did he know that name?' She thought. 'He couldn't mean my Dark?'

Megavolt put his hand to his head, breathing heavily. He was sweating heavily. Bushroot and Quackerjack came up, "Hey Megs, you any better?"

"Huh? Oh hi guys. I'm fine I guess." He looked at Morgana who was still in shock. "What's she doing here?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Bushroot asked.

"Of course, power serge struck the building as I was hooked up to Killer Quackypatch. It hit me hard and you guys had me get some sleep." Bushroot and Quackerjack just starred.

"You remember, perfectly?"

"Yeah…I guess I do….Hey that's the first time I can remember something so clearly! How about that? But that still doesn't explain her."

"I wanted to make sure you'd be alright, so I went and got help."

Morgana cleared her throat. "I suppose, the combination of the shock and my healing magic is the cause of you're regained memory."

"Really? I wonder what else I can remember."

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" Morgana asked, hoping to find out more information on what he meant when he had awakened.

"Oh yes, the same dream that I've been having for years now. I never forget it."

"Who did you mean by Drake, Megs?" Quackerjack asked. Morgana bit her beak. Just incase, she had an amnesia spell that she was starting to calculate in her head. She was hoping she wouldn't have to use it, but if it meant protecting Dark and Gosylan, then there was no question.

"Hmmm?...Who's Drake?"

"You said his name when you woke up" Bushroot added.

"Drake…Drake….Drake. The name is familiar. Like I should know it. I remember a promise."

"Morgana, you know a lot about dreams. Can you help Megavolt?" Bushroot asked.

"I think I've helped you guys out enough. No offensive, but we are enemies you know."

"Yeah, I thanks for coming over. I hope we can trust you to keep the secret of our hideout for a while."

"Well that depends if you have any plans of robberies, or general anarchy for a while"

"With the boss MIA, we are laying low, you have my word." Bushroot held up his leafy hand.

"Well I have errands to run, best be off. Try to get some sleep Megavolt, and please, consider seeing a doctor. You don't know what damage that jolt did." And with that Morgana left, however she was bound and determined to find out which Drake Megavolt referenced. And she knew a certain little dream goblin who would know.

With that the three villains were left alone. Spike was at his master's side and appeared to be chewing on something blue. Megavolt looked up, "So how long was I out?"

Quackerjack announced, "Oh it must have been hours. Bushroot had to have been gone for half a day or so."

"I was gone 20 mins, you clown!"

Megavolt got up and stretched. He then noticed the blue object in Spike's mouth. "Hey! Where did you get that?" Megavolt made a dash for the fly trap. Spike, not expecting anything, was quite upset when the blue object was taken from him. He began whimper.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen this in years!" Megavolt held up the object to revile it to be a very old, very torn up, 1st first science fair ribbon.

"What is it?" Quackerjack asked.

"It's my science award." Megavolt started going off without even thinking, "I got it from saving the city from FOWL. My best friend Drake and I….." Megavolt stopped speaking, and just starred. Finally he uttered ..."My friend Drake……I remember him."

"Who?" Bushroot asked

"Drake…He's my friend"

"Well I'm glad you're starting to remember. Is this before or after 9 years ago."

"Before, I think…I'm not sure. The memories are there, it's just a jumble."

Quackerjack decided to butt in at that point. "Well if this Drake is your best friend and all, where has he been all this time? I mean I've known you a while Megs."

Suddenly the image of the bridge and the Duck giving up on him flashed in his brain. Megavolt looked down, "I don't know where he is."

Both villains could see Megavolt was real upset. Bushroot suggested, "Maybe we should get you home Megs. You know for some rest."

"Home?...Yes Home….All my stuff is at home" And with that Megavolt made a dash for the door, leaving Bushroot, Spike and Quackerjack to catch up.

* * *

_Author's Note: Short Chapter…but a good one. Glad everyone is enjoying it._


	4. Chapter 4

Remembrance

Chapter 4

* * *

Morgana went home as quickly as she could. Eek, Squeak, and Archie all greeted her, only to be left dumbfound when she ran right passed them. McCawber Manor was full of all kinds of doors, every one would take you to a different place. She came upon a certain floating door. A door she swore she wouldn't enter again. She hesitated, but this was for Dark. She had to know who Megavolt meant. If Darkwing's secret identity was to be discovered, he and Gosylan would be in great danger. Morgana wasn't about to let that happen, she love Darkwing and adored his daughter.

The door slowly opened and Morgana stepped inside. She was instantly transported to Dream World. She started wondering through, only to hear chuckling from behind her.

"Noddoff?"

A small goblin appeared as if from no where. He had a high pitched voice and menacing eyes. "Why my dear sweet Morgana, what are you doing here? I thought we had an agreement. You and your boyfriend stay out of my world, and I stay out of yours."

"I need your help."

"Oh, so now you need my help? After you ruined my fun the last time?"

"Noddoff, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important."

"And why should I help you? What's in it for me?"

Morgana was getting nowhere and her temper was starting to show. "Listen to me, you little ghoul. My dark might be danger, and you are going to help me." Sparks started to fly from her hands as she spoke.

Noddoff knew he was no match for her when she was awake. When he held her captive last time, he was only able to get the upper hand because she was asleep with his strongest sleep sand. They may be on his turf, but he would lose this fight. "Ok ok, my sweet, but I must ask one thing of you."

"Which is…?"

"A simple, innocent kiss."

Back in the normal world. Steelbeak was tearing his feathers out trying to bring on FOWL's new super weapon. "What do you mean it won't work?"

"I'm sorry Steelbeak; the lazars require too much power. We can't produce that amount of electricity." One of the eggman answered.

Instead of giving a response, Steelbeak just used a blunt object. "High Command is not going to like this. I have to get that weapon online." Steelbeak thought. He remembered what he saw when he was messing with the Fearsome Five earlier today. Megavolt had been hooked up to that toy. When the surge happened, Energy flowed everywhere. Suddenly a grin appeared on his face. "Maybe it's time FOWL tried other tactics in their recruitment policies."

Back in Dream World

Noddoff sat in what looked like a securities clerk's desk. He had Monitors everywhere, each displaying a different dream. In front of him sat dozens of tapes, all with the label 'Megavolt' on them.

Morgana stood behind him and watched as he inserted one tape. Noddoff began to cycle through it and then paused. "Ok this was Megavolt's dream today."

The tape displayed an image of Megavolt in civilian clothing on a bridge crying out to a duck at the other end of it. The duck's face was darkened, and Morgana couldn't identify him. Megavolt tried to run to him, but he didn't get anywhere. Finally he shouted, "DRAKE, come back!" And then the dream faded.

"That's strange. That bridge looked like Darkwing's tower."

"I'll tell you what else looks like Darkwing's" Noddoff opened a cabinet and pulled out another tape. He then played it. It was the same scenario, only from the Duck's perspective, the Duck being Drake Mallard.

"So Megavolt did mean my Dark"

"It would appear so. Since my encounter with Darkwing a few months ago, I've been monitoring his dreams. This one keeps popping up."

"What does it mean?"

"Do you want me go analytical."

"Please Noddoff, my Dark might be in danger."

"Hmmm…Well let's start with the fact that both the hero and the villain are sharing the same dream. This signifies that they are or were close. So close that they can or could predict each others move. Now let's look at the setting. This bridge means a lot to both of them. It is a solid structure so it must be a base for something that they hold dear. It is also a bridge so to them it serves as a way to connect with another. Now let's look at the road. This is a symbol for a quest. It appears never ending, so both Darkwing and Megavolt believe it not to be over. Now the fact that they don't go anywhere means that something is keeping them apart. It could be anything, but it is very significant. Now Darkwing gives up at one point, he turns his back, so he decided to move on from whatever this all means. However he regrets it. And Megavolt only sees that someone he cares about leave him on this quest alone."

"Someone he cares about?"

"Why yes, you didn't pick that up? Megavolt is hurt when Darkwing leaves, and calls him by his real name, which only a few know. And even Darkwing says he's sorry in his dream and calls Megavolt by his name, one of which fewer know."

"You know Megavolt's real name?"

"So does Darkwing." Noddoff played Darkwing's tape again and when he had given up and turned around he mutter under his breath, "Elmo….I'm sorry."

Morgana gasped. "So my Dark and Megavolt know each other."

"Or knew each other. They both appear much younger in these dreams. They appear to have cared for one another, but the road keeps them apart now."

"Does my Dark know that Megavolt is this Elmo person?"

"From what I can gather from his dreams, no. What this appears to be, is that Drake and Elmo KNEW one another in the past. Now only Darkwing and Megavolt KNOW each other in the present."

"I should tell him."

"Whatever this quest was, Darkwing made the decision a long time ago to move on from it. Obsession is never healthy, you must consider that."

"Thank you Noddoff, you've really helped."

"Just remember my dear, to leave Dream World to me."

Bushroot and Quackerjack were having a hard time keeping up with their friend. Megavolt was using the power lines as skates and zooming past the city. They lost sight of him, but knew where he was heading.

The two villains came up to the light house and climbed the stairs. Megavolts door had been left opened. They slowly entered, and heard rustling and objects being tossed.

They looked around the corner, almost afraid of what they might see. Megavolt was digging through his closet, toss and throwing objects, looking for something.

"And people say I'm mentally ill?" Quackerjack asked.

"Megs?"

"Huh? Oh hi guys, what brings you here?"

"So much for the improved memory." Bushroot said to Quackerjack, then looked back up and Megavolt. "What are you doing?"

Megavolt continued to look through the boxes. "I think I'm finally remembering who I was. It's so exciting. Did you know that I was the Champion at the National Chess Tournament….I didn't….and I hate chess!"

"That's great Megs, are you sure you don't want to go see a doctor?"

"Hmmm….what, no doctors…too many questions." Just then Megavolt found what he had been looking for. It was an old framed photo of when he was a kid. He appeared smiling and with a kid duck. "I found it" Megavolt said in almost a sad tone.

He sat down and just starred at the picture. Bushroot and Quackerjack walked over and sat next to him, one friend on either side. They looked at the photo.

"That's me on my first day of school. I made a friend. He should be his secret hideout and we took this picture to remember that day."

"Why was that day important?" Bushroot asked.

"It was the day we both made our first friend." A tear went down Megavolt's face.

"You better be careful Megs, you'll short out." Bushroot sounded concerned.

"Where is he?" Was all Megavolt could say.

"Who?" Quackerjack asked.

"Drake…..Friends are supposed to be there for you. Where was Drake when I lost my memory?" Megavolt sounded bitter and angry.

"I don't know Megs, I think only he does." Bushroot tried to comfort him.

Quackerjack didn't like this. "Well whoever this so called friend is, one thing is clear, He doesn't care enough to be in you life now."

"Don't say that!" Bushroot snapped back. "We don't know what happened 9 years ago."

"I do" Megavolt said as he continued to stare at the picture. "Prom was that night. Drake and I couldn't find dates. We were kind of dorks in our High School, but Drake always thought he was popular. He wanted to go, even after I protested. Eventually he talked me in to going 'stag'. Before the dance started I wanted to test my latest experiment. I was always doing that in school. This time I was trying to see if the static electricity in the room would power a light bulb. I hooked up the school gym's treadmill and applied carpet to it. I then began to run. Just as the experiment was turning out to be a success, an old school bully came in and tied me to the tread mill. For hours I ran and ran. Prom had already started and still I ran. I kept thinking, 'Drake will come in and save me, he always does!' But he never did. I began to hate him and the bully that did this to me. Just as I was about to give up on hope, the treadmill lost control. I was thrown across the room. When I got up and touched the door knob, all the static electricity went straight to my brain. It fried it and I discovered that my body could now direct that electricity. I decided to crash the Prom, looking for revenge on the bully that had done this. But Darkwing should up. I lost that fight, and I couldn't remember who I was. Everything was lost to me. I wondered down the streets until I found a familiar house, it looked like mine, at least of what I did remember. I gathered all my stuff and ran away. I couldn't remember anything and I was a wanted criminal now. Drake was nowhere and I had no one to turn to. Over time, with more and more shocks and more and more fights with Darkwing, all my memories began to fade. Until today that is."

"I think I remember reading about that. It was Darkwing's first appearance." Bushroot said

"Actually no, he appeared before that, and stopped a Villain from taking over the world. Drake told me all about it, years before I actually saw Darkwing in the flesh. Funny, I always thought Drake had made him up somehow…I guess not."

"Well that's quite a story Megs." Quackerjack tired to cheer him up. "But you don't need that guy anymore. You got us."

"Yeah! The Fearsome Five will always be there for you!" Bushroot added.

"I know that. It just hurts. I've just always wondered what happened to him"

"Maybe something did happen to him. You don't know." Bushroot started to reassure Megavolt, but Quackerjack noticed something in a nearby box. It was a newspaper from 15 years ago. Megavolt was on the cover, as his younger self. He read the heading out load without thinking, "School boys save the city!"

"What? Oh I forgot about that."

"What is it?"

"Drake I saved the city years ago." Megavolt read the article. "Elmo! THAT'S MY NAME!"

"Elmo?" The clown and plant said in unison

Megavolt noticed the phone number on the top. "I wonder if it still works?'

Back at McCawber Manor, Morgana was having a moral debate. Darkwing had the right to know who Megavolt was, but it could hurt him if he had made peace with it. She needed advice. She thought about Launchpad, but then he'd know too and would have the same moral dilemma as her. No, she needed someone who knew Darkwing but wasn't as close to him as she or Launchpad were. She needed someone who she knew she could trust and someone with enough morals to give her the proper advice.

She reached for the phone. Dark would kill her if he knew who she was calling, but she couldn't make this decision on her own. She dialed the number she had memorized. The line picked up and she heard his voice…."GIZMODUCK HERE!"

* * *

_Author's note: WOW…A long chapter. Poor Megs, I felt really bad for him. Just so you know, Noddoff appeared in the episode "Ghoul of my Dreams" Darkwing's subconscious calls him Drake in one of his dreams, so I always assumed Noddoff knew who he really was. More cameos to come in next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Remembrance

Chapter 5

* * *

"Come on Honker, I'll telling you this is where he keeps them" Gosylan announced to her friend. She stood in front of the door leading to Drake's Den. No one was ever allowed in there without him present. And Gosylan thought for sure her Christmas presents were stashed inside. 

"B…Bu..B…But Gosylan, if you Dad catches us…."

"He won't notice." And with that explanation, Gosylan opened the door and entered. She made a blot for the closet, leaving Honker to wonder around inside. He noticed a lot of awards on the wall and newspaper clippings. The awards were all for Drake Mallard, like is high school and college diploma, but most of the clippings were all for Darkwing Duck, except one. Honker adjusted his spectacles and read the paper…"School Boys Save City!" And there as a picture of Mr. Mallard on the front, when he was Honker's age. Honker smiled; even when he was young he was doing what was right. Honker admired Mr. Mallard to no end, and this added to that.

Honker continued to read as Gosylan as tearing apart her father's closet. He read until he came to the name 'Elmo Sputterspark". That name sounded familiar, but where did he know it from….

"Drat! There not in here." Honker turned around to see that Gosylan had given up, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Maybe this year I decided to give them to a little girl who follows the rules." Drake stood at the doorway entrance, arms crossed and a look of displeasure.

"We're Busted!" Gosylan yelled. "But you have to catch me" And with that Gosylan ran, ducked under her father's legs and disappeared behind the corner. Drake soon followed with a smile wide across his face. Honker decided it would be best to leave the Den now, until he noticed on Mr. Mallard's desk sat a plethora of pictures. Most of them had Gosylan in them and even a couple of himself, but a good percentage had that Elmo guy. Honker knew he had heard that name from somewhere. And with that he left the Den.

-----------------------

Morgana was just getting through the entire story she had to tell Gizmoduck. She had been against telling him, but knew he could be trusted.

"So that's the dilemma Giz. I think I should do what's right and tell him. He has the right to know the truth."

Gizomduck had been silent through most of the conversation, a real first for him. He had been taken back by the fact that she even called him. At first he had thought Darkwing was in trouble and the City of St. Canard in peril. But this wasn't a Superhero problem; this was a secret identity problem.

"Well Morgana, then I am defiantly glad you called me for advice on this. Cause I think you shouldn't tell him."

"But Giz, it's not our place to…"

"Let me explain something Morg. Out of all the Justice Duck's, Wingy and I share a lot in common. The biggest being, we put on masks and lead a fake life. For me, Gizmoduck is my alter ego, but for him, Drake Mallard is that alter ego. He 'is' Darkwing who pretends to be Drake to keep up appearances. It's Darkwing who lives in that house, and it's Darkwing who has a daughter. Drake Mallard is a mask he wears. Now that may not have been the case when he knew Elmo.

"That being said, if you tell him Megavolt is his long lost friend, Darkwing will be the one making the decisions. He'll be upset, and go harder on Megavolt, maybe even on crime in general. And it will kill him inside. The Drake Mallard in him will finally awake and be a voice in him that cause stress, hurt, and maybe even a hernia or two. In the end, all it will bring is anguish."

Morgana sat listening. He was right. "I think I understand Gizmoduck"

"Good, now there is a problem here. What if Megavolt continues to remember and seeks out Drake?"

"I have an amnesia spell I know. I'm against using it, but to protect my Dark…"

"Then that's settled. Just in case I'll see if I can get off a few days from work and come visit you guys."

"He might get suspicious."

"He'll be too upset that I'm in town to think I'm up to something."

"Thanks Giz, as much as Darkwing doesn't like it, I'm glad you're right across the bay."

"Any time Morg, and anything for a friend." And with that Gizmoduck hung up the phone. He had using a gadget inside his suit to communicate with his teammate as he patrolled his boss' Money Bin.

With his shift now over, he went to go find his employer. He entered an office on the top floor of the Money Bin, "Aye. It's it 5 o'clock already!" He heard an old Scottish voice.

For as brave as Gizmoduck was, there was one man he feared. And that was Scrooge McDuck. That was mostly because Gizmoduck loved his jobs. It was McDuck that kept him employed and out of that bean factory, a place he never wanted to work again. Because of that, Gizmoduck always stammered in his presence. But he needed the time off. Darkwing was a colleague and, whether he liked it or not, a friend. Mr. McDuck would just have to make due without his services for a while.

"Ah, Gizmoduck, I hope it was an uneventful day for you." The old Scotsman sat at his large desk. A happy grin was placed on his face. Giz figured he'd just gotten through swimming in all of his money.

"Yes Mr. McDuck. No villain would dare touch your Bin with GIZMODUCK protecting it." Giz rolled into the office.

"Well good job then, See ya tomorrow."

"About that Mr. McDuck, I think I'm gonna call in a personal day."

"What? With the Beagle Boys and Magica DeSpell out there, I think not!"

"But Mr. McDuck!"

"What's wrong, is you're mother sick?"

"No…I…..a friend…."

"That's what I thought; you just want to get a day off so you can go be with Gandra again."

"That's not it Mr. McDuck. The Justice Duck's need me."

"Ever since you've joined that team, it's been nothing but a one way relationship. You always go to St. Canard to help that vigilante, but does he ever come here to help you!"

"He would if I asked, and he's not a vigilante, he's a superhero."

"Then what's his power eh? No, he's a clown in a mask who thinks he can compete with you."

"He's bested me before Mr. McDuck, in fact I believe he's the only one who could."

"Great, so that means if ever he turns evil, not even you could stop him. That's what you're telling me Fenton."

"Or if the Beagle Boy's ever figure out how to control me again, he would be the only one to stop me from stealing your Money."

McDuck stopped. He never considered that. "Hmmm…So if I let you go, he'd owe me one?"

"Technically I'm going for Morgana."

"Then what's in it for me?" Scrooge loved this game. Any form of haggling he enjoyed and considered it a sport.

Gizmoduck sighed in defeat; he knew this would now cost him. "Alright, Mr. McDuck. You can suspend any amount of pay you want."

Scrooge looked at him. He was never able to win this easy. Gizmoduck must be serious then. "Well lad, that won't be necessary. I can see you really want to go help. Just try to back as soon as ya can."

"Thanks Mr. McDuck!"

-------------------------

Megavolt sat in front of the phone, unsure as to what to do. Bushroot and Quackerjack stood, awaiting to see what that would be and trying to give as much advice as possible.

Quackerjack spoke, "But you don't need that Drake guy, you have us!"

"As much as I hate to admit it Megs, Quackerjack is right. It was a long time ago, and if nothing did happen to him, then he's moved on in his life."

Megavolt looked up. "But what if something did happen to him?"

"Then it happened 9 years ago." Bushroot added. "You don't even know if that number will still work, and even you said it doesn't belong to Drake."

"But it belongs to a friend. I think he might know where Drake is."

"You can't even remember who to ask for." Quackerjack spoke up trying to reason.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to do this."

Bushroot and Quackerjack looked at each other. "Well if you feel that strongly about it, then we'll help."

"You guys go, this isn't your past"

Quackerjack smiled. "But it's yours Megs, and you're our friend"

Bushroot agreed, "You guys have been then only ones ever to really care about me. There's no way I'm letting you do this alone."

"Thanks guys….Well here goes nothing…" And with that Megavolt picked up the phone and dialed the number at the top of the newspaper.

--------------------------

J. Gander Hooter sat at his desk filing out paper work. A giant of a bear stepped inside the office. "Director Hooter?" He spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"Yes, Agent Grizlekoff. Has Intel reported in yet?"

"Yes Director. It appears FOWL is up to something. We believe Agent Steelbeak is behind it again."

"That rooster will never give up."

"Please Director; assign me the case this time. I've always wanted to give him another beating"

Hooter smiled, remembering the time that Griz was referencing. "I'm sorry Grizlekoff, Darkwing has too much experience in dealing with FOWL, and I must assign him this case."

"Very well Director, I trust your judgment."

Just then the Flash quack went off. "Speaking of Darkwing" Hooter walked over to the communications relay in his office. "That's strange, it's an audio signal only, and it's not coming from Darkwing's liar"

"But who else has Flash quack number?"

Hooter thought a moment. "Grizlekoff I must ask for some privacy"

"Director?"

"Please, old friend."

"Very well, I will get started on the paper work needed to request Darkwing assistance." And with that the Agent left.

Hooter hesitated as to weather or not to pick up. The only two people ever to receive this number were Drake and Elmo. It wasn't Drake, and it couldn't be…..

"Hello?" Hooter answered the line.

"Umm…yes….who is this?"

"Are you joking? How did you get this number?"

"It uh…was written on an old newspaper"

Hooter's eyes widen. It couldn't be….

The voice continued, "I need your help. I think you helped me before."

"That depends. I've helped a lot of people."

"You helped me save the city, my school, and my best friend, at least from what I remember."

It couldn't be……

"I'm going to ask you again, who is this?" Hooter did not play games, especially when it came to the subject of Drake and Elmo.

"……Elmo"

"If this is joke, you're laughing at the wrong person. Elmo Sputterspark has been missing for almost a decade"

"I swear, I'm Elmo. I need to find Drake, but I don't remember enough to know where to start looking."

Hooter had had enough of this conversion on the phone. He wasn't about to give up the location of Drake to a stranger. And if this was in fact Elmo, Hooter wanted to see it with his own eyes. "Meet me at the Hamburger Hippo on 5th street. If you are who you say you are, I'll see what I can do. If you lying, you've made enemies with the wrong owl." And with that Hooter cut the line.

------------------------

Fenton sat on the bus. It was going to be about an hour before he reached the city of St. Canard. He looked over at his suit case that sat next him. Darkwing was going to get help weather he knew about it or not. Fenton smiled, thinking about both their differences and similarities. He thought back to their last encounter together….

Taurus Bulba had been revived and was after little-gizmo-buddy Gosylan. Darkwing legs had been broken because of a previous skiing accident as was having a though time. Luckily Launchpad recognized this and had called him. With the combined strengths of Gizmoduck and Darkwing Duck, Taurus Bulba was finally defeated.

But then there came a problem. Darkwing never wanted to share the spot light with Gizmoduck, and reporters swamped the scene that was the final battleground of Bubla. As usual Gizmoduck answered every question. Darkwing began to feel jealous, as if he couldn't take care of the situation without Gizmoduck showing up. He began to call old Giz names again.

"You're just a walking tin can, if it weren't for that suit…"

"This suit gives the power to help others, and that's what I do, weather there grateful for it or not."

"Face it Gizmoduck! You're nothing with out that suit."

Fenton was starting to get angry, "Oh yeah…Well at least I'm not..." And with that Gizmoduck pressed a button activating is X-Ray scan on his helmet. He didn't mean to cross the secret identity line, but Darkwing had pushed him. Gizmoduck gasped when he saw who was behind the mask…."Dra…."

Darkwing seeing the reporters, immediately shouted, "Hey I bet Gizmoduck wants sign autographs" He then looked back at the metal man. "This isn't over." And with that, a cloud of smoke appear, and then he was gone, wheelchair and all.

That night Fenton went to his hotel room. He had just given about every reporter an exclusive interview in the city. He was ready for bed.

A smile cross his face as the thought about Darkwing. Fenton didn't mean to cross that line, but now he had one up over the mask mallard. He scratched the back of neck, then noticed something, A tiny homing devise in the shape of the Thunderquack. The phone rang and Fenton picked up.

"I guess now where even" Darkwing said over the line.

Fenton looked out his window and saw on a joining rooftop, Darkwing waving at him. "I guess so Drakeroonie" Fenton smiled, knowing that Darkwing had outwitted him.

"Thanks for the help, Fentonittoo"

Fenton smile remembering that night. Only a hand full of people knew who he really was, and he was glad Darkwing was one of them. Like he said before, one of his greatest fears was what if something happened to his suit that he couldn't control. What if it was used to hurt people? Fenton new that Darkwing would never let that happen. Darkwing was the one person who he trusted with that responsibility now. And with that thought, Fenton decided it would be best to take in a nap before reaching the city.

* * *

_Author's note: I feel like I'm spoiling everyone with long chapters now. So many guest cameos in this story. I really wanted to emphasis the Batman/Superman relationship between Darkwing and Gizmoduck. The story of how they found out each other's identities came almost verbatim from the Batman vs. Superman Movie. Also the explanation Gizmoduck gives to Morgana is from the Batman comics, I think 'Cataclysm' but I may be wrong. Once again reviews are welcome and thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

Remembrance

Chapter 6

* * *

Hooter sat at the restaurant, almost with an annoyed look. He had left the office almost 2 hours ago, and still the mysterious vocie on the phone claiming to be Elmo Sputterspark was no where to be found. When Hooter had left the office, he had given Grizzlekoff half of an explanation. No doubt the old bear would be starting to worry. Hooter checked his watch again and sighed.

It was wrong of him to get his hopes up. He had made piece with this years ago, so did Darkwing. He ordered another milkshake and decided if the stranger didn't show up by the time he finished, then he'd be done with it. He would also have the Flash Quack number change so all this would be behind him.

As Hooter began to drink, a mysterious man in a trench coat and hat sat next to him. The man ordered a soda and then was silent. Hooter's years of training told him something was up with this guy and too keep an eye out. He looked around the establishment and noticed two heads duck into an alley nearby, they had been watching him. Hooter's eyes narrowed.

"Well if you're not going to say anything stranger, then I suppose I must" Hooter tried to bring the man into a conversation, hoping to get information.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"If you don't know who I am, and with me waiting over 2 hours, then I best off." Hooter had enough games, he should have been doing work, not chasing after ghosts. He got up and grabbed a briefcase he had.

"Wait! Are you the man from the number on the newspaper?"

Hooter stopped. This was peculiar. "So you are the person I spoke too. How did you get that newspaper and what do you know about Elmo?" Hooter was firm with his questions.

"What are you, a cop? And I told you, I am Elmo."

"Rubbish! Elmo would know who I am"

"I don't remember. I lost my memory 9 years ago and its just starting to come back."

Hooter got out his brief case and opened it up to revile a mini computer. "Hold out your hand." The man did and Hooter placed it under the scanner. The man didn't know what to make of this as it scanned. Who was this guy?

After a few seconds went by and it beep, and green lights soon appeared. Hooter's face went pale. "It is you! My dear boy…"

"And you are?"

"Why lad, I'm you're old Principle, J. Gander Hooter."

------------------------------

Fenton arrived at McCawber Manor early in the evening, briefcase in hand. He could understand why this stuff always creeped out Darkwing, it reminded of Magic De'Spell a bit. Fenton pushed that thought out of his head, finding comparisons between his friend and his enemy wasn't a smart thing to do.

Morgana answered the door and Fenton was welcomed in. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Fenton"

"No problem Morg! We just need to take care of this fast before it gets out of hand. We don't know how much Megavolt remembers."

"My healing magic along with that jolt jump started his mind; everything should come back to him eventually."

"Then we don't have a lot of time. BLABBER'N BLABBER SCITE!" And with that the brief case opened up and mechanical parts flu through the air, attaching them selves the Accountant. Within mere seconds, he was transformed into Duckberg's finest hero, Gizmoduck.

"That's a neat trick Fenton…I mean Gizmoduck"

Fenton's voice had become deeper. "Thank you Morgana, now we best be off, we need to find Megavolt."

--------------------------

Back the Hamburger Hippo, Hooter was retelling to tell of how Elmo and Drake had saved the city years ago.

"You mean Drake was responsible for why Steelbeak's beak is missing?" This was followed with a strong laugh. Even though Megavolt didn't remember that much about Drake, he was coming to understand why they were such good friends.

"Well yes, and that government agent's beating." Hooter laughed too. He had decided against telling Elmo he worked for SHUSH. Granted years ago, the boy proved himself trustworthy, but time changes people. Until Hooter could learn more, Elmo thinking he was simply the old Principle would do.

Hooter looked at his watch, it was late, and by now Grizzlekoff would have called the National Guard with a missing director's report. Now the question presented its self, what to do about Elmo? Should he tell Drake and reunited them? Drake went through a lot when Elmo went missing, to stir this up again could have negative consequences.

"You look like you're thinking about something." Elmo spoke up.

"I'm at a stand still at the moment, I'm afraid." Just then night breeze picked up. It blew the hat right off of Elmo's head and revealed the super villain behind it.

"Megavolt!" Hooter reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun. People at the restaurant screamed and ran away in terror at the mention of villain's name. "I knew this had to be a trick."

"What? Honest….I…that is…I am Elmo, but I'm also Megavolt."

"You expect me to trust a villain."

"I expect you to help a lost man find his way home" Megavolt spoke with almost a pleading in his voice. Hooter was his only answer to finding Drake.

Hooter eyed him and decided to tuck the gun back in his jacket again. This was Megavolt, yes, but the scanner was full proof evidence this was also Elmo. Hooter wanted to help him, but his job ethics forbid it. Plus he wasn't about to put Drake and his young daughter at any risk if this was a trap.

"Unfortunately my dear boy, I can not be of assistance. I have not spoken with Drake in years." Half of that was true; the only contact he had, was with Drake's alter ego, Darkwing.

"You have to know something."

"I know he still resides in the city, if that helps. But it sounds to me like you need a detective. Fortunately for you, this city is home of the world's finest."

"Really? Where can I find him? Who is he?"

"Darkwing Duck, lad. Now I must be off, you won't see me again, and please don't try to contact me. Elmo Sputterspark will always be a dear friend to me, please know that. But I can't come in contact with the life you lead now. Goodbye old friend, take care." And with that Hooter walked out of Megavolt's life.

"Good bye" was all Megavolt said. It was almost just like his dream. He thought he could reach out to this man, but in the end all he got was disappointment. He stood there for a few seconds.

"Sorry Megs" Bushroot said as he came up behind him. Quackerjack followed.

"Guys….we have a custom capped clown to find"

"I thought we were looking for Drake?" Mr. Banana Brain asked.

"Yeah, And Darkwing's the last person we want to run into. Remember we're supposed to be laying low till the boss gets back and if the boss finds out….."Bushroot trailed off.

"We have to find Darkwing! He'll know how to find Drake"

"And what makes you think he won't arrest us or beat us up like he always does."

"We're just going to have to try"

Quackerjack and Bushroot looked at each other.

"Come on guys, what if Darkwing can help?"

"Ok Megs." Bushroot finally said. "Now another problem presents itself, how do we find Darkwing?'

"The same way we always have" Quackerjack started laughing, "By robbing something!"

----------------------

Hooter walked back into his office. He was against giving up Drake's information to Megavolt, which is why he suggested Darkwing. If Darkwing wanted to deal with this, then he would. If not, then he could shoe Megavolt away. It would still hurt him, yes, but the identity of Drake would be safe, along with his daughters. Hooter hoped they would work it out somehow, but at this point he couldn't get involved. If his superiors found out about this meeting, then his days at SHUSH were over. He'd have to be a silent observer, and he hated himself for it.

Hooter reached into his desk and pulled out a framed picture. It was the one he had given to the newspaper years ago. He used to keep this picture on his desk for years, but when Darkwing started freelance work for SHUSH, Hooter didn't want the words, 'Drake Mallard' to enter this building. Darkwing could never know Hooter knew about his identity and that he was responsible for transporting Darkwing to the past, which ultimately saved their present universe. And so Hooter was forced to put it away. Elmo and Drake smiles now dug at his guilt.

_Author's Note: Poor Megs and Hooter. Darkwng comes back in next chapter, but will he find out about Elmo? Well you'll just have to wait. Keep up the reviews and thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

Remembrance

Chapter 7

* * *

_Tired…so tired……_

That was he could think about as he packed away his daughters lunch for the new day of school. Rings under his eyes could tell anyone he hadn't slept in days. In a zombie-like state he was trying his best for his daughter.

"Dad!" Gosylan came running into the kitchen, a smile wide across her face. She had a duffle bag in tow. "Don't forget to pack my pudding."

"Hmm…what? Oh Pudding. Right." Was all Drake could say in his drowsy sleep-like state.

"Dad? You ok?"

"Oh I'm fine." He tried to focus as best he could. "What's left of the Fearsome Five ran amuck last night. Didn't get any sleep. It was one store after the other. I tried to catch up, but every time I headed in the direction of a police report, another one would go off. It was so random. They've never acted like this before. And what's strange, they didn't even steal that much."

"Maybe it's a new strategy on there part."

"Maybe. When dawn came up, the reports stopped, and so did I." He handed her the packed lunch and they started to head to the door.

"Well try and get some sleep Dad, I got a hockey game after school, so the house should be quite until then." She gave a big smile.

"Thanks kiddo, I will" they were about to open the door, when it suddenly rang. Drake and Gosylan looked at each other, gave a shrug, then opened up. It was Drake's favorite neighbor.

"Hello Herb" Drake said with a slight bit of disgust.

"Drakster! And Hello little Miss Goyslan."

"Hello Mr. Muttlefoot."

"Listen, Drake. Honker's got an eye check up after school, and wouldn't you know it, me and Binki forgot all about it."

"What am I supposed to do about my goalie?" Gosylan asked.

"Well Gos, guess you're gonna have to play the big game without the Honkmister."

"Great, another game where I play more than one position."

Drake spoke up with a bit of pride, "Look at it this way, with you pulling for two, the odds are more even, and it's more of a challenge for you."

Gosylan smiled at that comment, she loved it when her Dad thought the best of her.

"Anyway Drakester, I wont be able to pick up Gos at the game due to the check up."

"That's fine Herb, where's the game being held?"

"Across town, at P.S. 116. Well I gotta go pick up a new shipment of Quackerwear products, Drake you're gonna love the new models."

Drake just shut the door. "Out of all the houses in St. Canard I got that guy for a neighbor." He then turned to Gosylan, "If I'm not too tired, I'll try and make it to the game"

"Don't kill yourself Dad, it's not the finals, and you need some sleep, you can just pick me up."

"And miss my daughter wallop those clown!"

The doorbell rang again. "If that's Herb…" He opened the door to reveal his neighbor's young son. "huh…Oh Hi Honk-man"

"Hello Mr. Mallard."

"Ok kiddo, time for school. Good luck at the game." He kissed her on her forehead and shoed her out the door. He then used every once of energy he had to make it to the couch and then collapsed in a deep sleep.

Outside, Gosylan and Honker began there walk to school. It was only a block away so they did this every morning. Drake had picked that particular school for Gosylan because it was the one he had attended years ago.

"Your Dad seems really tired, Gosylan."

"Yeah, the Fearsome Five have kept him up these past few nights, and I think he's having nightmares about something"

"That's no good, maybe he should talk to Morgana."

"They have a date tonight, that is if the Five don't ruin it. I'll mention it to him."

They walked some more and a silence passed between them. Honker needed to ask Gosylan something. "Hey Gosylan, you know those pictures in your Dad's office?"

"Yeah, my dad goes a little over board with the camera sometimes."

"No it's not that. You ever notice that guy in some of the older pictures. He's kind of a nerdy looking with suspenders and a pocket protector."

"No….Then again I'm usually not allowed in my Dad's Den, and there are a lot of pictures on his desk. What about it?"

"Well I think that's Elmo Sputterspark."

"Who?"

"He was the Nation Chess Champion for 6 years in a row. They say he could've broken records."

"Could?"

"He stopped attending the tournaments; no one knows what happened to him. I think your Dad knew him."

"Ok, so my dad hung out with nerds in High School, big surprise there. Why are you so curious about it?"

"I was just wondering if you Dad knew where he was, I wanna get some chess pointers from him."

"Well if he's awake when school's over, you can ask him. I've never heard of this guy."

"Ok, I should have time before my appointment."

The two children walked on, unaware there were being watched.

Gizmoduck and Morgana had been searching the city all night. They had done as Darkwing had, follow the Five's trail, only to be led nowhere. They had come close to running into Darkwing a few times, but Morgana had used an invisibility spell to hide them both.

"We are getting no place slowly" Giz said

"Well we could check their hide out again, they might be back by now."

"They probably abandoned it after they revealed its location to you."

"Maybe…."

"We should stop and eat something. I'm famished."

"Oh I know this great little place in the cemetery and that serves the best goulosh"

"Ummm…I think I've lost my appetite"

"That's strange, the same thing always happens to Dark"

"It figures the one time we actually are looking for Dipwing, he takes a vacation." Quackerjack was pouting

The three villains sat in Megavolts lighthouse, still gripping about the nights events.

"Yeah, can you imagine if the boss was back and we pulled something last night" Bushroot asked.

"Ohh…This isn't solving my problem guys!"

"Face it Megs, even if we did run in Darkwing, he wouldn't have helped us."

"I'm not giving up on this, guys."

Quackerjack sighed, he wasn't going to win the game, and he didn't like playing it all that much either.

"Let's not fight." Bushroot tried to think positive on the situation. "Why don't we start from the beginning? What else do you remember Megavolt?"

Megavolt scathed his head. He got up and began pacing around the room, only to stop at the window. He looked out and saw it. "Audubon Bay Bridge!"

"What? The bridge leading into Duckberg?"

"YES THAT'S IT!" And with Megavolt ran out the door.

"I hate it when does that" Quackerjack wined as he and Bushroot ran after their friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Remembrance

Chapter 8

* * *

Launchpad wiped away the sweet from his brow. Oil covered him head to toe. The Thunder Quack had needed serious repairs and upgrades. Now he was almost done. Grabbing a bottle of water he tired to relax a bit in the tower. He walked over to the window hoping to see some birds flying. He couldn't wait to get the Thunder Quack back in the air. 

Launchpad gave a strong sigh as he looked out to the city. He could understand why this was DW favorite spot in the tower, the view was perfect.

A bird flew by and Launchpad was happy to see it. It flew over to the street portion of the bridge, and that's when he noticed them, a threat. Megavolt, Bushroot, and Quackerjack were coming to the bridge. "Wooh…I better get DW!"

Down below…

"Just why exactly are we here?" Quackerjack asked.

"This spot was important to me and Drake; I remember we used to come here." Megavolt went up to the long structure that, unknown to him was Darkwing Tower. He searched and searched for an entrance.

"OHhhhh! There used to be a door here, I know it"

"Are you sure Megs, you're memory is kind of fickle when it comes to detail." Bushroot tried to reason.

"No, I'm almost positive. There was a door here. Drake showed me on our first day of school."

"Maybe the city had it cemented up" Again Bushroot was trying to be reasonable one.

"If that's the case…."Megavolt thought. "Hey Quackerjack, got any of those dental teeth on you?"

"Never leave home without a dozen or so" QJ reached in to his custom inner pocket and pulled out sets of teeth. He then began to wine them up. "Here take them where you think that door is."

Up above…

The chairs spinned and out popped Darkwing Duck. "This better be good LP, I was sleeping for the first time in days"

"Ah…DW, the Fearsome Five are eating through the bridge" Launchpad pointed from the window.

Darkwing walked over and took a look. "They're not trying to eat through the bridge, they're trying to get to an old entrance."

"An entrance?"

"Yeah, an old service door. It's how I first found this place. I had to cement it up years ago because anyone could walk right in."

"How do they know about it?"

"I don't know, but the safety of Darkwing Tower now hangs in the balance." And with that, Darkwing leaped from the window and slid down one of the many cables.

Down below…

"Oh this is taking so long…" Megavolt was being impatient.

"Relax, I think I finally see wood." Quackerjack was bent on his task.

Just then a cloud of smoke appeared….

"I am the Terror That Flaps in the night…" Megavolt's eyes widened, it was him.

"I am the…." Just then Darkwing was met with a hug of his arch enemy. Megavolt had run directly into the cloud with open arms. Now it appeared he wouldn't let go.

"Oh its you, it's really you!" Megavolt said in a happy voice.

"Umm….something I miss? Let go of me!" Darkwing broke free and raised his gun. "Now, tell me what you were doing!"

"It's a long story. I need you're help."

"Me….help YOU. You're a criminal."

"You're the world finest detective, and I have a missing person to find."

"I don't want to hear it. You three are going to jail."

Bushroot come up. "Hay….we weren't braking any laws."

"Destruction of public property, and not to mention the romp you guys put me through last night."

"Oh…You weren't on vacation then?"

"No I wasn't, you three kept me up all night, crime after crime. No pattern what-so-ever."

"We were trying to get your attention."

"Well it worked...I…"Just then Darkwing noticed Megavolt starring at his gas gun. "Something the matter with my gun, Megs?

"Huh….Oh its just it looks really familiar."

"That because I use it every time on you clowns."

Quackerjack didn't like that remark. "Hey I resent that." Just then the sirens of the police echoed the distance.

Megavolt looked up at his enemy. "You really called the cops didn't you?"

"Of course I did."

Megavolt gave a look of defeat. Bushroot put a leafy hand on his shoulder. "I told you he wouldn't help us. He's only a hero when it's covenant for the news."

"Hey, now that's not a very nice thing to say, I 'm always a hero."

"Yeah, then Help Us!" Darkwing looked into the eyes of Bushroot. Something told him that this was genuine, but how could he trust his enemies. After all they were trying to break into his liar, whether they knew about it or not.

He started to lower his guy, but then 5 squad cars pulled up behind him. Bushroot, Megavolt, and Quackerjack all huddle together at the bridge's edge. Quackerjack just yelled, "You're no fun!" And with that he threw himself and his teammates off the edge.

Darkwing bolted for where they had fallen, only to see a giant rubber ducky in the water, with the three villains safely inside. The rubber ducky then started its motor and sped off, leaving a perplexed Darkwing. A police officer came up. "Uh…sir we need a statement."

Later that day…

Honker had come directly from school to Gosylan's house. She had the hockey game to go to, so he was on his own. And he didn't have a lot of time either; his parent's needed to take him to that appointment.

Honker knocked on the door and waited patiently. He hoped Mr. Mallard wasn't sleeping,

Inside, the chairs spinned and out popped Drake and Launchpad.

"Five hours, five hours! That's how long it takes to fill out all that police paper work. Do you know how many criminals committed crimes in that amount of time" Drake was angry and Launchpad was just nodding along, he knew best not to question DW in a time like this.

Drake heard the door the knock and headed over. "The last thing I need is Herb again, all I want is sleep." Drake opened the door to reveal, once again to his surprise, Honker.

"Hey Honk-man, Gos is at her game, but you know that."

"Yes, Mr. Mallard. I was just wondering if I can ask you a few questions before my appointment."

"What is this for a report or something?"

"Not exactly, but it is important."

"Ok then, come on in and I'll make some sandwiches."

Drake led Honker in and headed to the kitchen. "Hey LP, you wanna sandwich?"

Launchpad come in, "You betcha, but you should be getting some sleep DW."

"I know, Honker wants to ask me some stuff." Drake made the sandwiches quickly and neatly.

"Thank you Mr. Mallard." Honker enjoyed the little treat from his neighbor.

"So Honk-man. What's up?"

With most of their meal gone Honker headed to the Den. "I'm just curious Mr. Mallard…Umm…may I enter your Den?"

"Since you asked so nicely Honker." Drake opened the door. He was a little taken aback though, why did Honker want in his Den.

Honker walked up to the desk and pointed at one of the pictures. "May I ask who that is?"

Drake's face went white, why was Honker asking this. "That…..is an old friend."

Honker could see the pain in Mr. Mallard eyes, what had happened? He thought. He decided this was best left unsaid. "I'm sorry Mr. Mallard. I'll leave."

"No wait Honker, why did you want to know who that is?"

"It's just I thought he might be Elmo Sputterspark."

"There's a name I haven't heard in forever, well it is him to answer your question." Drake was still in pain but now it more concern.

The small boy and crime fighter pulled up two chairs. Honker spoke up. "You don't have to answer anymore of my questions; I can see it upsets you."

"It's ok Honker; I made peace with everything a long time ago. Trust me it still hurts, but I'm a thousand times better then where I was."

"What happened?"

"Let's start with the questions you came here to ask me."

"Ok….Um... So that is Elmo Sputterspark, the Chess Champion?"

"Yep, you betcha. He loved to played chess. I was the only one who ever stalemated him!"

"You stalemated 'the' Sputterspark."

"Trust me it took years of monitoring his strategies and knowing his every move. I'd play dumb on countless games, so he would get over confident. Then finally I struck and left him speechless."

"Wow!...So you knew him well then?"

"We were about as close as you and Gos"

"Well I was wondering if I might be able to meet him. I wanted to get some chess pointers"

Drake gave a sigh, so that's why Honker wanted to know about Elmo. The small boy saw an idol, some one he could relate to, and wanted to learn more about him. "I'm sorry Honker, Elmo's gone."

"Gone…did he…die?"

"Don't know actually. He disappeared in High School, I've never seen him since."

"What happened?"

"It was prom. I had waited to last minuet trying to find a date, thinking the girls would flock to me. I was wrong and left alone. I didn't want to go stag by myself, so I convinced Elmo to go. We rented our tuxes, said goodbye and decided to meet at the dance. That was the last I saw of him. I waited and waited at the entrance, looking like the biggest buffoon ever. Hours went by, and still no Elmo. I thought something might have happened to him, and was about to leave but all of sudden, Megavolt showed up, for the first time ever. I wanted to fight him, but everyone would laugh at me, everyone always did. I was backstage; when I noticed a cape and hat similar to a super hero I met as a boy. I put them on and fought. Megavolt was defeated and ran off. Darkwing Duck was born. But Elmo was missing."

"Did you look for him?"

"Everywhere I could think of. We had a list of places we wanted to visit when school was over. Places around the world. After I graduated a few months later, I searched them all."

"You traveled the world looking for him?"

"Yeah…Japan, England, Australia, you name it."

"And you never found him."

"Three years of searching, and my heart was broken. And old friend, J. Gander Hooter found me in Germany and brought me home. Told me to accept it and get on with my life, to go to college. That Elmo was nothing more than a ghost now."

"I'm sorry Mr. Mallard."

"Its ok kiddo, it's healthy to talk about it."

"So you gave up?"

"Once every two months or so I call in the hospitals to see if anyone fitting his description showed up, but only St. Canards. And that's done mostly out of habit at this point."

"I can't imagine what I would do if Gos went missing."

"You'd blame yourself for the rest of you life."

"It wasn't your fault Mr. Mallard."

"I keep telling myself that, but it doesn't change the fact that Elmo's gone. And I have to blame someone for that."

"You hide it very well."

"To tell you the truth, this past year, I haven't thought about it. I have Gosylan to thank for that. Instead of feeling sorry for myself about something that happened 9 years ago, I more worried about weather or not she sets the house on fire." Drake laughed.

"Well it's late Mr. Mallard, and I have my appointment, thank you for talking to me."

"Anytime Honk-man. And if you want, I just so happened to remember a few moves of Elmo's on the board."

"Really, you'd show me."

"I think Elmo wouldn't have it any other way."

Drake showed Honker the door and said goodbye. He really was a good kid, Drake thought. He turned around and noticed Launchpad asleep on the couch, "Well if the couch is taken, I might I actually have to sleep in a bed. I have a couple of hours before the games over."

Drake headed to the stairs but was stopped by the telephone ring. He debated leaving it, but it might be Gosylan. He walked over and picked it…"Hello, Mallard residence"

"Is this Drake Mallard?" And evil voice that Drake knew all to well, most because it was his own.

"N…N…Negaduck?"

"You really thought you beat me once and for all, didn't you Dipwing!"

"How did you get this number? How do you know my name?"

"That because their mine In the Negaverse you KNOB!"

Drake gulped, this wasn't very good at all.

Negaduck continued, "Now I want to lay a little couple of ground rules on the floor, meet me at Hamburger Hippo, the one by your house. And this is an invitation for Drake, not Dipwing, get it! No masks!"

And with that the Negaduck hung up the phone. Drake was speechless, his evil doppelganger knew who he was, where he lived, everything. This wasn't going to end well, Drake knew it.

* * *

_Author's note: 2 chapters! Hurray! Happy Valentines Day everyone. Hoped you enjoyed this long update. Much more to come, and thanks for the reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

Remembrance

Chapter 9

* * *

"I knew he wouldn't help us" Quackerjack exclaimed as the three villains walked back to there hideout.

"He's supposed to be a hero." Bushroot added.

"Yeah, but not to super villains."

The three came up to their warehouse and entered. It was quite, to quite. "Hey Megs, did you leave the lights on?" Bushroot asked.

"ME! Waste that amount of electricity."

"Sorry I asked. Hey, Who's in here?" There was no response. "Listen whoever you are; we are three super powered super villains…."

"Umm…2 super powered, Bushy" Quackerjack spoke in a low voice.

Bushroot turned to QJ spoke in the same tone, "I know that, you idiot, whoever's here doesn't"

Just then a familiar voice came from the shadows, "That's where you're wrong" Steelbeak appears out of the darkness, and evil grin danced across his face.

"Hey, this is our secret hideout, get your own." Megavolt wined

"Anything yous say Rats, just one think…." Steelbeak reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver. He then pointed them at Bushroot and QJ. "Yous, Rats, are coming with me."

"What! I told you I'm not joining FOWL."

"I'm not asking you to join; I wanna use you as a power source for my new toy!"

"I won't let you destroy the world, they'll be nothing left to steal."

"Then you're teammates die!"

Megs looked at his friends who had their hands up, Bushroot's hands however was much higher. Then it dawned on Megavolt, he and QJ ducked to the floor, a giant tree grew from the floor boards, surprising the rooster. The tree acted as a barrier. Bushroot stood, commanding the tree to form a wall. Bushroot then turned to Megavolt, "RUN MEGS! It's you he wants"

Megavolt gave a quick glance at Quackerjack who was already winding up a toy to unleash on Steelbeak should he break through the wall. QJ nodded and started winding faster. Megavolt then ran, he didn't want to, but if Steelbeak was right about that weapon, then the world would be destroy by his power.

After about a mile or so, he stopped on a street corner, out of breath. He looked up at the sky, "Ok Darkwing, this time you have to listen"

-----------------

Drake slowly approached the Hamburger Hippo. This was a fancier one than most, and actually had inside seating. He walked in and looked around. That's when he saw him, his twin. Another Drake Mallard, in another vest, sitting, watching the door, with pure hatred in his eyes. This was a starch different than the worry and concern in Darkwings.

Darkwing sat, the two just starred. A bubble headed waitress came up to ask their orders; she quickly did a double take. 'Oh my, are you two twins! It must be really cool to always have each other around."

"Yeah, loads of fun." Was the first thing Negaduck had said, still watching Darkwing.

"Well what will be boys?"

"I'll have whatever's raw, to go"

"Um….just a soda for me." And the waitress walked off with a perplexed look.

"You always were a light weight, Dipwing. You've looked better by the way."

"Do you mind keeping it down Negs, this is my neighborhood."

"Certainly….I obviously didn't mind when you left me to fall into oblivion!"

"….still bitter about that one huh?"

"Why I ought ah…" Negaduck was starting to turn red, He grabbed Darkwing by the collar, "Listen you pompous do-gooder, if ever I catch you in my universe AGAIN, all bets will be off!"

"What do you mean?" Darkwing struggled but managed to break free from the grip without arousing too many people.

"I know about you Drake. I know a lot about you. Where you live, where you work, what school Gosylan goes too."

"Gosylan!"

"Yeah, or should I say Quiverwing. The point is, since I started my little romps here, I've always known these things, but never cross that line. I always figured I was better than that, that I would beat you villain to hero. But you…You Crossed That Line!"

"Um…"

"When you came into my universe, my house, and polluted my ward's head with all that Hero stuff."

"If you hurt her…."

"Relax, couldn't. We may be exact opposites Darkwing, but there are two things we will always have in common. One, our raw bitter hatred for one another; and two, that little brat. She makes me sick with her pink clothes and always wanting to be clean, but she's my ward, and I won't let you take her away from me."

"I had no idea Negs…"

"Now the words 'Drake Mallard' and everything attached to him is off limits, you got it, that goes true in both universes. You stay away form my ward, I stay away from your daughter."

"How do I know you'll keep this word?"

"Because I've known about your little family from the beginning, and didn't do anything about it. If you try and change your name or move to another house, I'll find you. We think the same remember."

The waitress came back and plopped down a raw stake in front of Negaduck. She wanted to talk more, but the Hippo was getting busy.

"Oh and one more thing, when the masks are on, I won't hold back. I still have to get even with you about the whole living me to die thing. That goes for Quiverwing too."

"But you just said…"

"I said you're daughter is off limits, but if she wants to play with the big boys, all she needs to do is put on that mask." Negaduck grabbed the bag containing his food. He reached into his wallet, and pulled out a $10. "Soda's on me."

Drake starred for a moment and smiled. "Catch'a next time Negs"

"You better prey there wont be a next time." And with that Negaduck left the building, Darkwing wanted to go after him, but decided against it. He would have to have a talk with Gosylan now about her helping him as Quiverwing. Negaduck would keep his promise about hurting her. She wouldn't like this one bit.

Drake leaned back in his chair trying to think of the best way to handle the situation with Gos….Gos…GOS….Gos was at her game. Drake looked at his watch; it was an hour past the time he was supposed to pick her up.

"Oh…..I hope she's ok" And with that Drake ran off and headed for home then the tower. He'd would use the Rat-catcher to get there the quickest.

-------------------

Meanwhile….

Gosylan looked around the street outside the school. She had refrained from taking the bus back to her own school because she thought her Dad was at the game. Now she had regretted it. PS 116 was in the bad part of ST Canard, and she spotted more than one thug eyeing her and her dufflebag. "Where are you Dad? I guess I should find a pay phone…"

Gosylan began to walk, looking for any type of phone she could use. She heard footsteps behind her. She walked faster, and so did they. Someone was chasing her. She turned around, every once of training trying to be remembered. She looked to see 5 thugs, all with blunt weapons, eyeing her dufflebag.

"Give us the bag little girl"

"You can't have it!"

"I said give me the bag…"

"You want it so badly?" Gos tossed it at him as hard as she could, this caught him off guard. She then made a duck and kicked to his shin with every once of soccor training she had. He gave a load yell and dropped the bag right back into her arms. The thugs didn't like this and started to move in, cornering her. "My dad will make you sorry!"

Laughter was all that was heard.

* * *

_Author's note: Looks like the Five and Gosylan are in trouble. How did you guys like Negs, I always figured he knew about Drake. Just so you know, we are about half way through the story right now, at least from what I have planned out._


	10. Chapter 10

Remembrance

Chapter 10

* * *

Negaduck arrived at the hideout late in the evening, still thinking about all ways to kill Darkwing. His motorcycle pulled up and his attack dogs jumped out, eager to get inside. When Negaduck looked up, he didn't expect to this.

Where the abandon warehouse once was, now stood an entire scorched tree, almost 60 feet tall. The whole area looked like it had been burned down. Quickly Negaduck's instincts went up, something happened here. "Boys! Guard!" He yelled to the dogs, who now stood in attack mood to anything that moved besides their master.

Negaduck inspected the area around the tree, 'this was definitely Bush Brain's handy work', he thought. More inspection led to more and more questions. A battle took place here. And from the looks of it, 2 against 40….and the 2 lost. One of the dogs came up and in his mouth was a toy, a part of a jack in the box. He handed it to Negaduck who squeezed it hard. "Why weren't they together, why weren't fighting as one." He said to himself. He jumped back into his bike, whistled and the dogs jumped in as well. "Oh it almost brings a tear to my eye thinking about the pain and suffering I'm going to do to whoever did this…..almost." And with that he gave an evil laugh and drove off.

Megavolt strode down the street, trying to decide on what to do. His friends were in trouble, and he couldn't just go after them. If he were caught by FOWL, then world might very well be destroyed. But he had to do something. He had to find Darkwing Duck.

Passing by an alley way, he heard a commotion. He peaked his head in and noticed a mugging. 'Big deal' he thought to himself. He was about to walk away but then heard, "My Dad will make you sorry". That voice was familiar. Where had he heard it before?

He gave another quick look and saw who the victim was. A little red haired girl with a jersey. "Hey I know you." He said out load.

"Beat it chump, you didn't see nothing." One of the Muggers turned.

"Are you serious? Do you know who I am?"

"My grandma? No get lost!"

Megavolt considered just walking away; he looked at the little girl who was in a fight to hold onto her duffle bag. He tired very hard to remember her. That's when it hit him, that's when he knew who she was. "Now I remember her." He then looked back to the mugger. "Leave her alone, or face the wrath of Megavolt!"

Sparks flew everywhere in the alleyway. Megavolt pulled out his electro gun and aimed for their butts. All of them gave a quick yelp and ran off without much of a fight. This left Megavolt alone with the little red haired girl.

"I knew you looked familiar!" He said to her.

"I do?" She asked cautiously.

"You're that little girl that follows Darkwing everywhere. His fan club president right?"

"Ummm…..sure"

"GREAT! I need to talk to him."

"Is that why you saved me?"

"Honestly I saved you're duffle bag, they probably were gonna run off once they had it."

"Well thanks, where are you're friends?"

"The Five? That's why I need to talk to Darkwing; their in trouble and I can't go save them because I would jeopardize the world."

"So you need Darkwing to go save the Fearsome Five?"

"Yeah!"

"This is going to go over well."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I need a phone. I have to call my dad; he knows how to contact Darkwing."

"Cool! There's a phone at my place, just remember to ask its permission before you use it."

"What?...ok…"

The two began to walk. The girl didn't want to go with the villain, but he served as a temporary body guard. Darkwing would probably hear him out, but weather he helped him or not was another question.

Megavolt looked down, "By the way, I've never known you're name?"

"It's Gosylan, Gosylan Mal……" She was cut off by a near by fire hydrant bursting through the air. Water pored out, high into the air.

Megavolt gave a quick jump back so not to get wet, and then he heard a very familiar voice.

"Tired of traveling on foot? Try the trans America pipeline system, The Liquidator knows no better!" And then he appeared from the water. A dog made entirely of water.

"LIKI! You're back"

"Buy one super villain, get anther free. Negaducks back too."

"The boss?"

"He contacted me yesterday, told me make it back here. We're regrouping at the hideout in a half hour, he should already be there, now that I think about it."

"No way! Steelbeak attacked, he has QJ and Bushroot"

"Then the boss will deal with it."

Just then Gosylan spoke up. "So I guess you won't need Darkwing then?"

Liquidator gave a double take. This was the little girl that always helped out that crime fighting menace. "Four of Five dentists agree, little girls should know when to keep quite!" He then reached out his hand and drenched her with water. The pressure started to build and Gosylan began to drown.

"STOP IT LIKI!"

Liquidator shut off the flow, "Is the Megavolt going soft?"

"No! We might need Darkwing, and it wont do us any good if we drown his fan club president."

"Megavolt will go with door number one, and play babysitter trying to find Darkwing. And the Liquidator will go with door number two and find the boss on his own."

And with that, the Liquidator jumped into the air and became a puddle of water, directing himself back into the hydrant. He was gone as fast as he came.

Gosylan shivered, the cold air chilled the water covering her. Liquidator had also gotten all her duffle bag wet, so changing her clothes was out of the question. Megavolt looked down to the cold wet child, and something started tugging at his conscience, at least what was left of one.

"You need to get inside; my place is right up this way. Come on." Megavolt walked faster, leading Gosylan to place that was hopefully warmer.

Morgana and Gizmoduck had finally settled on a place to eat. They had been searching all night and now all day, with almost no nutrition. It was an old sit down India restaurant, not the fanciest, but nicer than fast food. Gizmoduck had suggested it because they had a special menu that served exotic things like goat brains and insects, stuff Morgana liked. This was only requested items, and no where on the menu.

Gizmoduck had changed back into Fenton so not to be disturbed while he was resting. The two of them had decided it would best to rest for an hour or so, to get back their strength.

"This place is very musty, almost ancient. I like it." Morgana said as she ate her meal.

Fenton had settled on a traditional Kabob Plate, all he really cared about was protein. "I knew you'd like it. Mr. McDuck took me here once while we were in town for a stock holder's meeting."

"How is your job going by the way?"

"Ohh…Can't complain, I work two jobs from the same boss. I'm saving up so I can buy Ma'ma a TiVo for her birthday."

"I've never met your mother."

"You should, she loves the horror channel….ooo…sorry Morg." Fenton said without even thinking. He was expecting a lightening bolt or something, at least that's what she always did to Wingy when he said something without thinking.

But instead of lightening, Morgana laughed. Fenton feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, decided to change the subject, "So how are you and Wingy doing these days?"

"Better than ever, Gosylan actually asked me to go with her to a mother/daughter talent show. We're planning on a magic act."

"Wow, you guys are serious then."

"I like to think so, but Dark does keep his guard up for some reason. I think deep down he still doesn't know what to make of my criminal record."

"But you've changed. You're a member of the Justice Ducks."

"It's hard to explain, it's like he's afraid to let me in. He's protecting his true self from something. And it's not just me; he does it with Launchpad and even you too. Gosylan is the only exception, but she's his daughter, I can't be jealous of her.

"Something had to have happened for him to be like that, something that hurt him so much only a spirited 9 year old girl could break through the barrier he put up."

"Maybe it has something to do with Megavolt's dream?"

"Maybe, but if that's the case then we'll never know. We have to find Megavolt before he find's Drake."

"So what's the plan then?"

"We finish eating, I front the bill, and we continue searching."

"Neither of us has slept in 24 hours Fenton."

"We'll keep going tonight, if by morning, there is still no sign of the Electro rodent, then you can sleep in the morning, while I continue searching. Then we switch in the afternoon and both continue at night."

"You really care about him don't you…?"

"I may completely disagree with is crime fighting style, but he's a great hero, and deserves respect. If he finds out Megavolt is this Elmo, his long lost friend….well I can only imagine the turmoil that will go through him. As a fellow superhero, I would much rather he avoids it at all cost."

"Gizmoduck…saving the world, one person at a time."

"I know no better way of doing it." Fenton looked down at his watch, "Gosh it's getting late, and we have to keep searching. It's almost nine."

"Nine? Oh….I knew I forgot something…."

"What?'

"I had a date with Dark."

"He might get suspicious, you should call him, my gizmosuit has a phone."

The two heroes paid their bill and exited out the alley way. Fenton said his magic words and soon appeared once again as Gizmoduck. He pressed a button and a phone ejected from the suit.

Morgana quickly dialed Drake house line…."It's not picking up, it sounds like its busy. Let me try the tower…" Again nothing. "Something's wrong."

"Hold on, he has a line in is motorcycle…"Giz dialed it in and gave the phone back to Morgana. To her relief it picked up.

"Dark?"

"Yes Morg? I can't really talk right now."

This angered her. "YOU NEVER HAVE TIME TO TALK! Where are you? Have you forgotten about our date? AGAIN?"

Giz thought that moment to speak up. "But Morg didn't you forg…" He stopped when he saw her face. "Nothing, never mind."

Darkwing heard someone, "Is someone with you?"

"Uh…That was just Archie."

"Listen Morg, I'll make it up to you. Negaduck found out who I am, or I guess he always knew…"

"NEGADUCK….He's back?"

"Yeah, and he really wants to kill me. Anyway I lost track of time and forgot to get Gosylan from her game. I went to the school, but she wasn't there. I'm searching the city now. Launchpad is at home in case she heads that way."

"I just called there; the line was off the hook or something."

"LP was probably calling the police. Hey Morg I really need to focus here, and I'm really sorry."

"Dark, she's you're baby girl. Where are you, maybe I can help."

"Going through the old warehouse district now, looks like there was a fire or something."

"I'll meet up with you, and I'll bring a friend."

She hung up the phone. Giz spoke, "I thought we didn't want him to know I was here."

"Gosylan is missing."

"Little Gizmo Buddy's in danger, not on Gizmoduck's watch. Come on, hop on." Giz held out his hand, indicating to her to climb. She did and gripped the back of the suit and she speed off, unaware and not really interested that they were going to be passing by the city's lighthouse.

* * *

_Author's Note: What could have happened to Bushroot and QJ? What will Negs do? Where's Steelbeak? Will Gosylan be alright in the care of a super villain? Will DW find her? Will DW be happy Gizmo is here to save the day? Will Morgana and DW ever have their date? Who will cross paths with who? And most of all, Will Megavolt ever find Drake? Find out with upcoming chapters._


	11. Chapter 11

Remembrance

Chapter 11

* * *

"_RUN Megs! It's you he wants!" Bushroot said as he commanded the tree. Megavolt looked to his friends, QJ just nodded as he started winding a toy incase the rooster broke the barrier. Megavolt took off, hesitantly at first, but then he ran like no tomorrow, leaving what was left of the Five to battle whatever FOWL had to throw at them._

_For a moment, everything seemed peaceful. The tree stopped growing and Bushroot gave a confused look, had the super spy given up fighting? QJ didn't like this; something told him this wasn't right. _

_Just then, a burst of a consecrated energy wave crashed through one of the walls. And their he stood, with a small army of Eggmen, lazar gun in hand. Steelbeak apparently didn't want to waste time cutting through the large truck of the tree, he had gone around and assembled his men._

_A small grin spread across his face as he tossed the lazar gun to one of him soldiers. Bushroot, having had enough, marched towards the spy. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? When Negaduck gets back…."_

_He was cut off back Steelbeak's laugh "…That's a good one Bushy! I already tolds you're friend, Negs ain't coming back."_

"_You don't know that!"_

"_Oh but I do. We monitor SHUSH's reports all day long. And according to a certain Masked Mallard, Negaduck was lost between two different realities. I.E….He ain't coming back."_

_This just made Bushroot angrier, "And why should I trust anything you say!" Bushroot commanded the vines to grow around the eggman, trapping many. _

_Quackerjack seeing his opportunity, decided to use his boom-a-rang…..that went boom! A couple tosses her and there, and the building was ready collapse. "IT"S PLAY TIME!"_

_Steelbeak grabbed another gun, a large green bazooka type one. He pointed it straight for Bushroot._

_Bushroot saw this, "HA! Go ahead and shoot. I'll just grow back, I always grow back."_

"_This isn't any ordinary gun Bush Brain. I had it custom made for yous." And with that he fired on the plant duck. A Net appeared and wrapped its self around Him. All of sudden Bushroot screamed in pain. "That would be the Weed Killer your feeling. It's not enough to kill yous, I still need the Rats remember." Steelbeak then turned his attention to the clown, who had been fighting off the eggman. _

_QJ had actually been doing a decent job on his own. He had jumped on his po-go stick and now was dropping nitro glycerin water balloons on anyone with a white helmet. This of course started a small fire. However he soon stopped when he heard Bushroot's scream._

"_YOU DON"T PLAY NICE!" QJ toss a rubber chicken at Steelbeak and po-goed to another room."_

"_FOLLOW HIM!" Steelbeak commanded has he tossed the chicken away. But the Eggmen didn't get far, Killer Quacky patch brusted through the wall. Her lazars started targeting them. Her eyes locked on to Steelbeak. She was ready to fire. Then she shut down, apparently running out of power. _

_Behind her, Quackerjack tossed the remote on the floor, "No fair that this thing is an energy hog." Another net fired and wrapped itself around the clown. He struggled and their appeared to be no pain like with Bushroot._

"_Calm down clown, I'm not gonna kills yous yet" The eggmen grabbed both the villains, Bushroot had now long been past out, and QJ continued to fight for freedom, until the hilt of a gun made contact with his head…._

He awoke with the biggest headache recoded in history. Dreaming about the battle and events that happened, he had finally gotten up and inspected his surroundings. He was in a cell, barred off from the rest of the room. There were other cells too, and one in particular caught his attention.

Quackerjack whispered to the unconscious plant. "Bushroot, Hey Bushy!" There was no response. What ever Steelbeak had lined that net with really hurt him. QJ became worried, "Reggie?"

A voice started talking across the other side of the room, "Now there's one super powered super freak I won't have to worry about" QJ turned his head and saw Steelbeak standing in his usual pose, with his usual grin. "You on the other hand, I really never had to worry about. No super powers. At least Negaduck had the brains behind the gang, yous….yous got nothing."

"If you've hurt him…"

"Relax, it will take him a while to recover. But I've attached a tele-emitter to the back of his skull. He won't be able to talk with his plant buddies for a very long time. He's just as useless as yous right now."

"If that were true, you would have killed us both. We must still be of use to you."

"Maybe you do have brains Quacker-jerk. I want your pal Megavolt, and you're going to tell me how to find him."

"No way! I'm not going to rat out my friend."

"Then you'll kill another." Steelbeak pulled out a blank spray can. "This is highly concentrated form of weed killer. It was made particularly for Bushroots genus of plant. A small amount of this stuff was used on the nets to subdue him. This amount will kill him."

Quackerjack began to sweet. This wasn't happening.

"Look at it this way. You tell me where to find the Rat, Bushroot lives, and maybe, just maybe Megs will get to Darkwing or SHUSH or the Justice Ducks in time to stop me. You get rescued with your pal and I go to jail. Or I kill Bushroot right now, torture you until you I get the information I want, then kill yous. You and your pal, dead!"

QJ looked down, "I can't" was all he said.

"Well I'm sorry it had to be like this." He started walking over the unconscious body. He let loss the spray. Bushroot reacted immediately, waking up, screaming again. The pain was horrible.

QJ held his jingles from his hat, trying not to hear it. He couldn't tell, he just couldn't. "OK, STOP!"

Steelbeak stopped and Bushroot fell back into unconscious state.

"I'll tell you where he is…."

Megavolt and Gosylan were almost at the light house. Gosylan was tired, and still cold and wet from Liquidator's attack. They had been walking for almost an hour now. She yawned and began to fall back. Soon she collapsed.

"Little girl….?"

"Please…I have to get to a phone."

"We're almost there."

"So tired…"

"Hmm…I think I remember something about being cold, wet, and falling asleep was a bad thing."

"Just please get me to a pho…." And with that Gosylan lost consciousness and the feet of the super villain.

"Little Girl? Gosylan!" Megavolt picked her and tried to wake her. "This is bad. She's not waking up. What if she dies….Then Darkwing will blame me! And Bushroot and Quackerjack will die." He looked around frantically; he had to get to a hospital. He grabbed Gosylan's duffle bag, hoping to find something dry that he could keep her warm with. Almost everything was wet; expect a large white pilot's scarf. Unknown to him, this belonged to Launch Pad, Darkwing Duck side kick, who had given it to her for luck on the big game. It was almost big enough for a blanket on her; He wrapped her in it, and covered her completely. Then he ran off. "I'll get you to a save place Little girl"

Gizmoduck and Morgana were speeding down the almost completely abandon street. Morgana, held tight to Gizmo so no to fall off. She had her eyes closed most of the time, but when she opened them she yelled "Stop!"

Gizmoduck came to a complete halt. "What is it Morg?"

"There!" She pointed, and that's when Giz saw him, Megavolt running towards the downtown area. He was concealing something.

"Finally a bit of luck, but what about Gosylan?"

"The spell will only take second to be in effect. Come on, we might not get another chance. I need to start preparing the incantation."

Megavolt was running as fast as he could, trying his hardest to remember where the St. Canard hospital was. He turned a corner and ran into a metal wall. Staggering back he realized it wasn't a wall but some thing else….

"Stop fowl Fiend!" Gizmoduck said in a load voice

"Gizmoduck! I never thought I'd be happy to see the likes of you. I need to get to…."

Gizmoduck pressed a button and weapons soon emerged from his suit, Guns, Missles, and a Waffle Iron "Stand still Megavolt, this will only take a moment."

Megavolt stood up straight, still cradling the large object in his hands. "Have you lost it!"

Behind him another voice started, "No Megavolt."

He turned around, "Morgana? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Megavolt; it has to be this way, you have to understand this goes against everything I believe in."

She raised her hands…

"Would one of you please tell me what's happening?"

"I can't have you hurting Drake…." And with that she started her spell. Dust partials flew everywhere; she collected as much magic as she could in the air, and then aimed for Megavolt's head.

Megavolt, having dealt with Morgana in the past, knew she was a terrible aim, and right as she released whatever she was casting, ducked to the floor….leaving a helpless Super Hero very exposed.

It hit Gizmoduck almost instantly

"GIZ!" Morgana cried

Megavolt got up. "YOU! I'll deal with you and your tin man later. I have to get to a hospital." And with that he ran off, right past a bewildered Gizmoduck.

Morgana approached her friend…"Giz?"

"Hello, where's M'ma?"

"She's in Duckberg Giz, are you ok?"

"Duckberg eh? Well I better get to her fast, she promised to take me to McDuck park after school" He started rolling in a random direction, then stopped…."Um where's Duckberg?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…in fact I don't think I remember much of anything…" Gizmoduck panicked…"Where's M'ma…What did you do with her?"

"Calm down, Fenton it's me, Morgana."

"Who's Morgana, who's Fenton? What am I wearing," He looked down at his costume. "Get it off of me!"

"Fenton calm down, it will only respond to you voice."

"What will? I want it off!" Gizmoduck started pressing random buttons, accidentally hitting his rocket launcher. He took off with a very load scream of fear, leaving a very worried Morgana alone.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry it took longer to update on this one, I had to decide on a few things first. More to come._


	12. Chapter 12

Remembrance

Chapter 12

* * *

The doors of the St. Canard's Hospital's Emergency room busted open. Megavolt, package in hand, ran in. It appeared to be a very busy night, many people flooded the room, and the nursing staff seemed less than egger to help anyone.

Megavolt ran up to the desk, out of breath and exhausted. The nurse gave him the once over, probably wondering about his custom.

"I need a doctor." Megavolt managed to say between breaths.

"Just sit down and catch you're breath, you'll be fine." The nurse said as she cleaned her nails.

"Not for me." Megavolt pulled back the scarf, revealing the little girl, who appeared a blue color. She was still breathing, with was all the nurse seemed to care about.

"May I see some ID sir?"

"What?"

"ID sir. Are you the proper guardian of this girl?"

"No…But we're friends."

The nurse gave a groan. "Sir, can you please contact the guardian or parent?"

"Umm…she's the only one who has the number."

"Has she been emitted here before?"

"I don't know, probably"

"What's her name" The nurse readied the computer to input the data.

"Name…name….Let me try and remember….Gosylan! Yes it's Gosylan."

"Gosylan what sir?"

"Umm….that I don't know."

"Do you have any proof of insurance for this girl?"

"Now why would I need that?"

"Because sir, most people here waiting don't have proof of insurance. We only have one doctor on staff to handle that, so there is a long wait that is determined by severity."

"Which means….?"

"You'll have to wait."

"Well how much would it cost to see a doctor now?"

"It would depend on her condition. I would estimate around $1300.00"

Megavolt gasped, "And people call me a criminal?"

"Sir please fill out this paper work as best you can, and have a seat." The nurse handed a stack of papers to Megs. He sat down, annoyed.

"OH! This isn't helping." Megavolt started on the paperwork, still holding Gosylan, hoping she could some warmth from him. She began to cough.

Megavolt looked down to see her clinging to him. She started to speak. "Dad?….Where'd you hide them this year? I'll find my Christmas presents, you wait and see…."

"OH COME ON! What am I supposed to do? I'm just a super villain…" Then it hit him. "I'm a super villain!" A grin came across his face. He set Gosylan in the chair, carefully wrapping her tight in the scarf and approached the nurse's desk again.

"Excuse me…"

"Sir, are you done with you're paper work?"

"I don't think I'll need any paper work. Was that a First National Back I saw coming up here."

"Yeah?" She said in a confused voice. "Next door."

"I'm going to go make a withdrawal to cover her extensive hospital bill, please prepare a room." And with Megavolt strolled out, confidant.

-----------

"He's not here" Steelbeak said in anger. About a dozen Eggmen searched the old lighthouse. Tearing and banging just about everything they saw fit. So many light bulbs died that day.

"When I get my hands on that lying two-bit clown…." Steelbeak exclaimed but was stopped when he heard a noise. Something he had stepped on, a wrinkled newspaper. "What's this?" He picked it up and read the headline….

"Are you kidding me?" He started laughing. The eggman stopped what they were doing, and pondered what was wrong with their commanding officer. Some of them even started laughing to, just because Steelbeak was.

"All this time…." He laughed some more. "Oh Elmo, things are about to get a bit more interesting."

----------

For the second time in one night, Megavolt burst through the hospital's ER doors, only this time instead of carrying a little girl, he was carrying a sack full of money. He ran up to the nurses station, out of breath and poured the money on the desk.

"That better be enough!' He said panting.

She had a confused look on her face, but shrugged it off. She then began counting the money. Megavolt looked around, Gosylan was no where to be found.

"Where is she?"

"She was moved into a room. Her condition worsened and she needed to be warmed up."

"Will she be ok?"

"That little sport? She's a fighter, and she's not done fighting."

Megavolt felt good about that. This feeling of doing good things was strange to him, yet familiar. He liked it.

"Can I see her?"

"Room 226"

Megavolt opened the door slowly. The lights were on, but Gosylan was asleep. She was hooked up to an IV, probably just fluids, and she was breathing normally. Megavolt sighed, he had saved her. Now Darkwing would have to hear him out. He needed to save his friends.

-------------

Morgana stood alone on the abandon street, pacing. "What am I going to do? My boyfriend's oldest arch enemy turns out to be his missing best friend, and if I tell him, it will crush him. He won't trust me ever again. His daughter is missing. Megavolt is still on the loose. Negaduck is back and knows who Dark is. And now I have a 2 ton super hero with amnesia lost in the city looking for his mother….

"Ok Morgana you can do this. If you can get through High School, you can handle this….There has to be a reverse spell. I should call the rest of the Justice Ducks. I just hope Fenton will be alright by himself."

------------

Steelbeak walked outside, newspaper crumpled in hand. "Oh I can't believe my luck. I must have been a very good Super Spy to get this."

An eggman asked with a confused expression, "What's that Steelbeak?"

His first response was his fist, then his second, "It turns out that old Megsy is a dear old friend of mine from Middle School. I always wonder what happened to him. Who would have thought he'd become a Super Villain, I'm sure not old Drakey." He laughed at that.

The injured eggman dared to ask another question. "Who's Drake?"

Again a fist and again a brilliant monologue, "Drake is a dead duck, as soon as I find him. It will nice to deal with them both again. Elmo and Drake, sitting in a tree, soon to be lit on fire by me." He said with the most evil of voice he could muster. "I just needs to find the both of them. Megavolt will be easy enough; he'll come back here and regroup, possibly with The Liquidator. Our network says that drip bucket is back in town. Once I have old Rats, the city will be mine, along with all of Duckberg for that matter. Now the hard part will be Drake, I lost track of him after he graduated High School. He traveled around to much and a lot of files were classified by SHUSH. All I could ever find is that he still lived in the city. I wonder what he's been up to all these years. I wonder where he is, who he's with. Does he have a family now? If so that will be all the sweeter."

Steelbeak was talking to himself at the point. The eggman decided to keep their distance so not to get hurt. It was then they heard a load crash.

Something large had fallen into a nearby dumpster. Steelbeak and the eggman ran up, guns in hand. And head popped out…"M'Ma, where are you M'ma?"

"It's Gizmojerk! Shot to kill" Steelbeak yelled, and everyone opened fire.

The bullets bounced off of Giz like nothing. He got up and brushed himself off. "Excuse me, but do you know where Duckberg is?"

"Hold your fire!" Steelbeak walked up to him. "You mean you don't?"

"Well….no actually….I need to find M'Ma and I'm told she's in Duckberg."

"You're from Duckberg, and you don't know the way? And who told you that."

"This woman with a red dress, she was very pretty."

"Morgana? This twit doesn't even know who Morgana is? Do you know who Darkwing is?'

"Umm….who?"

Steelbeak smiled. "Do you know who you are?"

Gizmoduck looked down, "No…I can't remember."

"OH THIS IS TOO GOOD! I must have been very good to someone for this to happen. I'll get to destroy two cities, get revenge on those two twerps, crush the Fearsome Five, and I get my own new toy too"

"So do you know where Duckberg is or not?"

"Oh, my friend I do, and I know where M'Ma is too."

"You do?"

"Yes, in fact I'll bring you to her, but first I need you to do a favor for me."

"What's that?"

"Somewhere in this city, there is a bad duck, who hurt me a long time ago. You see, he blew off my face when we were only kids, and all I asked to do was to play with him"

"That's horrible"

"I know, I need you to find him for me."

"Alright….What's his name?"

"Drake Mallard"

"That sounds familiar to."

"Listen I don't care if you have to knock down every door in St. Canard. I want his feathers."

"Every door?"

"Every door!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Looks like Fenton's fear of his power getting into the hands of someone else has happened, and now Steelbeak knows the truth about Elmo….Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn….(Dramatic pause). Sorry this took longer than usual, it took me a while to figure out some order of events. I know you all are missing Negster, I sure am, he'll return soon I promise. Another cameo is coming up too; don't know if she'll make it into the next chapter or not though. To any reader who is or knows ER nurses, sorry mine wasn't a saint, I just had to write something similar to bad experience I recently had with my roommate giving birth and not having any insurance. I do not mean to disrespect you or your profession. XD_


	13. Chapter 13

Remembrance

Chapter 13

* * *

The door to a small musty apartment opened. He ran inside, out of breath. After hearing the news, he had to get out of town, he had to get away from what was about to happen. He ran to his dresser and started packing everything he could fit into a small suitcase. Costumes, one after the other filled the baggage.

"Have to get away……Curtain time in 10 minuets……" He muttered to himself. He opened the bottom draw and three heads popped out, all with menacing eyes, none of the three penguins said a word. "Get the car ready! I, the Great Tuskernini, have decided to take a vacation from St. Canard." The three got up, grabbed a few bags and left.

Tuskernini was alone; trying to decide on what would be that last costume he would bring. He only had room for one more, but dozen were left in the apartment. That's when he noticed the window was open….his assistances never left the window open. He looked around, but found nothing.

He went back to his task at hand, mumbling to himself every now and them. He really didn't have time for this. He heard a creak in the floor boards and froze instantly. Slowly he turned around….

All he saw was a shadow figure and piercing blue eyes. The figure remained in the shadows as he spoke, "Leaving town Tubbo?"

"Oh…I….was just thinking about taking a vacation….you know go out to Hollywood for a few days and maybe direct a major motion picture."

"That's not what I hear. I hear St. Canard's entire criminal underground is skipping town and no one will tell me why."

"That is….unfortunate….Who might I ask are you and why would you care?"

"Simple question, simple answer." The figure took one step into the light to revile the city number one criminal.

"Negaduck?"

"You know I'm getting kind of tired of people thinking I'm a ghost."

"But they said you died."

"They say a lot of things Tubbo, now tell me what else do they say, what happened?"

"FOWL is taking over everything here. They've been recruiting like never before. Word is there going to pull something soon, might destroy the whole city. Such a pity to, I really liked it here."

"That's besides the point, I can guess who's behind this."

"Who else, FOWL's number one super spy, Steelbeak."

Negaduck looked away, silent for a moment, and then he spoke in almost a somber voice. "What about my team?"

"The Fearsome Five?"

"Of course you Knob! Who else?"

"They say there was a battle. Witnesses claim it was something to be held. You would have been proud at how Bushroot and Quackerjack fought."

"Where are they?"

"Don't know. FOWL is changing hideouts almost every 5 hours from what I hear, getting closer to Duckberg is the rumor."

"What about Sparks and Liki?"

"Megavolt was spotted running down the city streets almost in a panic last night. As for the The Liquidator, no one knows. I figure he'll make his grand entrance when he feels like it."

"Hmmm….And what about you?"

"Me?"

"What do you plan to do about this? FOWL is taking over our city."

"I am no match for the likes of them. Not even you on your own could handle FOWL. I'm afraid I must bow out early on this one."

"You'll run away, and hand the city over them. Think about it, there are not many places left where you can go around robbing banks any more."

"Which is why I will be saddened to give my goodbyes, but as I said, I have nothing compared to them. Why….you'd have to get the Fearsome Five and Justice Ducks to even have a fair….." He stopped when he saw an evil grin form across Negaduck's beak.

Negaduck ran back to the window, "Don't pack up too soon Tubbo, I'm not giving up my playground without a fight." And with that he was gone.

"Was it something I said?"

Megavolt was snoozing in the chair next to Gosylan. He had another bad dream, but this one involved QJ and Bushroot being imprisoned. He woke up and walked over to the window. The sun was coming up. It had been a long night for him, but he got through it. Now all he needed to do was have Gosylan contact Darkwing and he could go save his friends.

Gosylan stirred slowly and opened her eyes. "Where…." She looked around, and stopped when she saw the Super villain.

"Hello! You gave me a little scare last night." He said with a half smile.

"Are we at a hospital?"

"Yeah, After Liki drenched you, you almost died of hyperthermia."

"Well thanks….again"

"No problem, I need to contact Darkwing"

"Darkwing!" She panicked when she realized that is was morning and she hadn't contacted her Dad at all. Now she was in a hospital, and still with Megavolt. There was no doubt about it; she was grounded till High School. "Um….I really need to call my dad."

"The phone's right there."

She picked it up, but there was no dial tone. Then the lights flickered and went off. Megavolt looked around. "That's strange, I thought I felt something wrong in the electromagnetic spectrum"

"What's going on?"

"A rolling black out. If the power surges again, I'm in for an interesting shock."

"What do you mean?"

"My body collects any amount of electricity it can around me. When massive power serge happens, extra energy bursts through every possible electric item plugged in. My body acts as a magnet for that, basically making me a walking power strip to deal with that burst. I get shocked, hard."

"Will that happen this time?"

"Possibly."

A doctor walked in, almost in a panic. "I do apologize for the black out, half the city's power is gone at the moment."

"Don't the hospitals have back up generators or something?" Gosylan asked.

"Yes, but ours are under maintenance at the moment."

"But what about all the sick people?" She continued, Megavolt remained silent.

"We have 3 major surgeries going on right now, and the doctors are operating by candle light. There's not much we can do, except wait it out. I'm going around to all the patients and I just wanted to make sure your condition fully stabilized."

Gosylan looked up at the super villain, "You can help."

"What! Me?"

"You're a walking battery."

"And I never waste any electricity either!"

"It's not wasting if you put it use and people can benefit from it."

"Ummm…"

"You have to"

Megavolt was silent, doing all these good things was having a major effect on his morals, wasn't he a member of the Fearsome Five after all, what would Negaduck say?

"If you don't help out, the phones wont work, and I can't call my dad to call Darkwing."

"I didn't think of that"

"Now will you help out?"

Megavolt turned to the doctor who wasn't quite sure what they were talking about. "Doc! Where are those generators?"

Quackerjack was board, this wasn't very fun. Locked up in some cell, only able to look at his unconscious friend. They had been moved several times during the night, probably trying to keep SHUSH from finding them, he thought. Each time, he wasn't allowed near Bushroot.

His inner thoughts were stopped when the plant mutant groaned and started moving.

"REGGIE!"

"Quackerjack? What happened?" He got up holding his head.

"They go us Bushroot. Do know where they're taking us, but the only reason we're alive is to use for bait for old Megs."

Bushroot's headache was bad; he closed his eyes, trying to control the pain. "I'll get us out of here, as soon as this headache goes away."

"You can't. Steelbeak says he put something in you're head that won't let you talk to plants anymore."

"What!" Bushroot held out his hand, his mind searched for any whispers he could hear, any plant nearby that could lend a hand, or leaf in this matter. He fought the pain, but all he ended up doing was tiring himself out. "My power….." He said in a sober voice

"When Megs gets us out of here, he can take a look at it, he knows about that electrical stuff and all. We'll get you're power back."

"Thanks QJ, I only hope Megavolt can get some help."

Megavolt, Gosylan., and the doctor had gone to the basement of ht hospital. Megavolt had easily started the generator, and now was controlling the flow of energy from his body to the device. The lights started flickering and came on, instantly the whole hospital's power was restored.

Gosylan smiled at the super villain, he had done good deeds all night, all with the hopes of talking with her dad. She had to make him listen, no matter what punishment he had for her, Darkwing would hear out Megavolt.

"Wait a minuet" Megavolt stopped what he was doing, a look of dread came across his face. "The power's going to come back on"

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked.

"Pretty sur……" Energy burst through the basement, all attracted to Megavolt. He screamed in pain as the overflow hit him. Light bulbs broke open, this surge was bad. In his pain Megavolt did the only thing he could think of, he directed the excess power to the generator, keeping it going. He was as he said before, a walking power strip.

The surge came and went and Megavolt collapsed, still conscious, but unable to stand.

"Are you ok?" Gosylan asked

"I'll be fine, I'm used to it."

"Interesting ability you have friend, if you have some time I'd like to run some scans on you."

"NO! No doctors!" He got up. "I just want to talk to Darkwing."

A few minates later, Gosylan was on the phone, she first tried the house.

"Hello, Mallard residence, Launchpad here"

"Launchpad, where's Dad!"

"Gos! Where've ya been? You're Dads out looking for you."

"On the Ratchatcher?"

"Ya but…"

She hung up the phone and quickly dialed the Racatcher's number; it picked up, "DAD!"

"Gosylan Mallard, where are you? Do you know how much I've been worried young lady? You are in so much trouble!"

"Trust me Dad I know. I'm at the hospital."

"HOSPITAL! Are you ok? If anyone hurt you…."

"Dad I'm fine. Just get here ok."

"I'm on my way!"

She hung up the phone and turned to the waiting Megavolt, "My Dad's coming, you can ask him when he gets here."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Oh yeah! I'll be grounded for life after this."

"You don't sound too upset by that."

"My Dad loves me, he'll ground me till college, but forget about in a week or so. He'll probably take me camping or something."

"You're Dad sounds like a good guy. I love camping, my best friend and I used to do all the time."

"Who? Quackerjack?"

"No, someone I knew before I became a super villain."

"Where is he?"

"Don't know, but I can't really think about that right now, I have to help QJ and Bushroot."

"We'll my Dad will be here soon, then we can get in touch with Darkwing."

"Thanks for you're help Gosylan."

"Hey, I owed ya."

* * *

_Author's Note: I had to write up on Negs, and I'm glad I fit Tuskernini in there too. Hope everyone is enjoying it. What will happen when Drake comes to pick up his daughter? Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

Remembrance

Chapter 14

* * *

"Ok, so you mooks know what to dos right?" Steelbeak said as he pointed to his henchmen, who were busy finding hiding places within Megavolt's lighthouse.

"We jump out and grab him" One of the eggmen responded

"Oh, you're a smart one eh? Just remember I need him alive. And take him to central command at the Duckberg Dam. We got to move fast once we have him."

The eggman saluted and then found another hiding spot. Steelbeak then pulled out his cell phone and dial a number. A number he really didn't want to call, but needed her services. "Uh…Hello?"

"Steely? That you huneybunns?"

"Ammonia, been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah? What do you wan't?"

"Now why do yous always assume I wants something."

"Because that's the only reason you ever call. Never to go dancing or a courting. Steely I'm getting past my prime."

Steelbeak made a face, he was trying his hardest not to vomit. "Now, now Ammonia, I've been doing some serious thinking over here."

"You have?"

"Ya? And I've decided that it's high time my legacy was left on."

"Oh Steely! Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Amonia, I think we should adopt!"

"Huh?"

"To be specific, a super armored super weapon bouncing baby boy named Gizmoduck"

"I don't get it" She was very confused.

"Just put on you're Sunday's best M'Ma and get over here."

Megavolt and Gosylan had been playing twenty questions for the past hour or so. He was having a fun time, and Gos had to admit, so was she. For a Super villain, Megavolt knew how to have a good time. They were interrupted by the sounds of shouting through their door.

"Where is she?! I demand to see my daughter at once!" A muffled voice said.

"Ut-oh! Looks like the party's over." Gosylan said with a frown.

"You're Dad?"

"Who else?"

The door bust open to revile Drake. "Young lady?"

"Hey Dad!" Drake did a double take, Megavolt was in the room. He instantly grabbed his daughter and pulled her behind him.

"What are you doing here, you….wanted criminal who I have never met before!" Drake did his best to cover up the fact that he was Darkwing.

Megavolt starred, this Duck looked really familiar. Almost eerie. "I saved her."

"WHAT! Criminals don't save little girls."

"But he did Dad!" Gosylan spoke up. "He saved me from hypothermia, he got me to the hospital, and then he even supplied the building with power during the black out."

Drake eyed the villain, "What's you're game?"

"Listen I'm in trouble, some bad guys got my teammates, and I need to talk to Darkwing. He's the only one who can help."

"Why would Darkwing help the Fearsome Five?"

"Because the City is in danger and I saved his fan club president, he owes me!"

Drake considered this, "Come on Gos, I discharged you." He then began to walk away toward the elevator.

"HEY WAIT! She said you knew Darkwing."

"And I do."

"Then you can send for help."

Drake just continued to walk. He got into the elevator while Megavolt remained outside it. Drake gave a hard stare. "I'll give Darkwing the message, he'll meet you at you're lighthouse in an hour or so….Now I want you to listen very good on this next part. You stay away from my daughter. I will not have her getting hurt or injured because one of the world's super villains made a friend today. She is everything to me, and if she gets hurt over this, I will hunt you down. Not Darkwing, but me….Drake Mallard!" And with the elevator door close shut leaving a wide eyed Megavolt alone.

"D…Dr….Drake? It was him…..Drake." Happiness flowed through him like never before. "IT WAS HIM!"

Morgana was exhausted, with little to no sleep in 36 hours; she was reading book after book for a reserve spell to Gizmoduck's amnesia. The phone rang. She had gotten a call from Launchpad an hour ago saying Gos was ok, so she hoped this was one of the other Justice Ducks, either Neptunia or Steggmutt.

"Hello, McCawber Manor?"

"Oh, Hi Morgana!" A high pitched and innocent voice said.

"Hello Steggmutt, did you get my message?"

"Yeah, so Mr. Gizmoduck doesn't remember anything?"

"No, and I need to find him!"

"Don't worry Morgana, I'll search the whole city."

"Thank you Steggmutt, and remember, not to tell Dark."

"Mr. Darkwing won't find out, you have my promise."

And with that she hung up the phone. Granted a giant dinosaur wasn't the most discreet way of finding a missing person, but it was the only help she had at the moment while she looked for a reserve spell. If only Neptunia would call her back.

Up at the Duckberg Reservoir, eggmen patrolled the Dam left and right. Dozens guarded the city's power source. However, with all these eggmen on guard, none noticed a pair or fins in the water.

Neptunia dove under and pulled out her conch. She gave a large blow and her friend Hal the Octopus appeared instantly.

"Hey Hal. Listen, looks like FOWL is messing with Duckberg's water. And I, Neptunia of the sea, will not stand by and let them pollute the water."

Hal made a sound as if he were talking.

"What do you mean, 'how do I know they're polluting the water?' What else could they be doing? Do you think I should call in the Justice Ducks on this one? This is Giz's territory."

Suddenly an underwater voice was heard. "Then why not try a timeshare. Low prices guaranteed!"

Neptunia knew that voice too well, "Liquidator!"

"You know the name, now meet the Dog!" And then appeared, well as best he could, after all it was trying to see water in water. But Neptunia defiantly could make him out.

"Come back for another round, wet drip!"

"Please missy! You'd never catch me in here, and you know it."

"Then what do you want? And talk normal, I hate those slogans of yours."

"FOWL has my teammates, and I need to bust them out."

"And this involves me how?"

"We would benefit each other? I suggest we form an alliance."

"So help defeat one group of criminal to set free another, is that it."

"Listen, you've never handled FOWL before."

"I like trying new thing buddy."

"Then you better call you're friends, you won't be able to handle them on your own."

"I was already planning to. And what are you gonna do?"

Liquidator gave a sigh, "Same thing I have been, trying to find what's left of my team. If you change your mind, use a harmonic frequency in the water, I'll hear it."

Neptunia gave one last look at the water Dog, "Good luck."

"You too!"

The door the Megavolt's lighthouse opened, and the super villain walked in, almost floating on air. "Oh this is wonderful. Darkwing will show up, and we'll go get my friends, then he'll take me to go see Drake and Gosylan and I'll have my best friend back…..Hey why are the lights on? The last time that happened…..ARRRrrrgggg!" A jolt of pain hit him in his back. He tried to turn around, but all he could see were two eggmen, holding a device. It looked like some kind of energy drainer. Megavolt collapse, screaming….until he lost consciousness.

* * *

_Author's Note: Short Chapter and another Cliff Hanger, but look at all the cameos. Story is really picking up now. Please leave reviews and input since they are my soul motivator. Thanks for reading._


	15. Chapter 15

Remembrance

Chapter 15

* * *

"Oh It's Not Here!" Morgana sat back in her leather chair. Archie came up and crawled on her hand, trying to cheer her up. "Oh Archie, I don't know what to do, Fenton may never remember if I can't find a reverse spell."

Archie spoke a mumbled set of words that only Morgana appeared to know.

"That's a great idea!" She reached for the phone and dialed a very long distance number. The phone range for a good bit, causing Morgana to bit her beak, and then it finally picked up, "Hi Daddy!"

"Pumpkin Cakes, what an unexpected treat!" A grim voice said over the phone.

"Daddy, do you know anything about amnesia spells?"

"A bit. Why?"

"I accidentally hit my boyfriend's rival with one and now I need to reverse it."

"Now why did you do that? You weren't using your powers for evil again were you? I thought you got over that phase."

"No Daddy! I was trying to hit a super villain with one, because it was quite possible he knew about Dark's identity."

"All this superhero business again. It's bad enough that you date that masked vigilante, but when he drags you along on his excursions…."

"Daddy, he doesn't know I did it and now I need to fix it before he finds out."

There was a slight pause. "Morgana, I don't think you should be keeping this from Darkwing."

"But Daddy…."

"Now daughter, as much as I hate asking this question, do you love Darkwing Duck?"

"Yes, that's why…."

"Let me finish. Then you shouldn't be hiding anything from him. Anything you do will damage your relationship, not strengthen it."

"But he'll get hurt."

"He's a big boy Morgana; he'll get over whatever all this is. Right now you need to worry about correcting this amnesia spell and you'll need Darkwing's help."

"I was afraid of that."

"Come clean with him Morgana, whatever it is. He'll be angry you kept this from him, but if he loves you half as much as you do, he'll forgive you."

Morgana thought long and hard for a few moments, and then she finally responded, "Thanks Daddy."

"Any time my sweet, now to answer your initial question, any type of amnesia spell attacks the memories of the brain. The consciousness realizes this at once and throws a sort of anchor in the mind. An object that will be recognizable to him. If that object is shown or displayed to this person, their memories will begin to sort themselves out again."

"What's the anchor?"

"It varies from person to person. It could be a favorite book, a childhood toy, or even sometimes a person."

"M'Ma!" Morgana exclaimed

"Morgana, you're mother's been gone for quite some time."

"No Daddy! Fenton's M'Ma! That's his anchor."

"Are you sure?"

"It's the only thing he remembered when I hit him."

"Then you need to get his mother to him. Only then can this Fenton sort out his mind."

"First I need to find him. Thanks again Daddy."

"Any time my sweet and good luck."

Morgana hung up the phone. "Ok, have to come clean with Dark….Oh this is going to be a nightmare." The phone rang and startled Morgana, she then picked it up again. "Hello, McCawber residence."

"Hey Morg!" A gruff female voice said.

"Neptunia! I'm glad I finally got a hold of you."

"Haven't been home, been tracking FOWL."

"What?"

"Yeah FOWL's doing something to the Duckberg Damn, been bringing in a lot of electrical equipment. And they got most of the Fearsome Five locked up in there."

"What could they be doing?"

"Don't know, but whatever it is, its bad news. I tried calling the big guy, but couldn't get through."

"Giz is sick. He has amnesia and is lost in the city; Steggmutt is looking for him right now."

"What do you land dweller do when I'm not around?" She said to herself.

"It was an accident, and I have to find him in order to fix it."

"One crisis at a time Morg. If FOWL's up to something, it will probably involve people dieing. This has to be a priority."

She sighed, nothing was ever easy. "Your right. Have you told Dark?"

"Haven't been able to reach him either. Has he been at the tower at all?"

"Gosylan was missing for a bit, he was taking care of that."

"Well get him and Steggmutt down here quick..."There was a pause. "Hey something's happening over here."

"What?"

"All the Eggmen just got really excited. Two of them are coming up, they got a large sack….There opening the sack to show the other Eggmen…..That's odd…..They've captured Megavolt."

"Megavolt? Why do they have the Fearsome Five?"

"Don't know, but having Megavolt seemed to really get them happy…." There was another pause. "Hey Morg, do you think we can bring in some outside help on this one?"

"Who do you mean?"

"Nothing….I'm gonna call another friend. Just get down here."

"Alright Neptunia."

Steelbeak was feeling great, the best he had been in years. It was looking like he was actually going to win this one. He looked himself over in the mirror while combing his hair. He smiled and point himself, "You Babe, are just too good looking."

He put the comb away and looked around, the Eggmen were doing a fast job putting together all the electrical equipment in the Damn. His good mood was shattered by the shrill voice of a load woman…

"HUNNYBUNS!" Ammonia appeared, dressed as he had asked, in her Sunday's best, a purple dress and bonnet, "You like my outfit?"

"Ammonia, it's perfect, now all we need to do wait for Gizmojerk to get back with that dead duck!"

"He really doesn't remembers anything?"

"Nope, except his mother. Which is were you come in."

"Ooohhh, You mean I have to role play!"

"Yep!"

"I like this plan Steely, are you gonna role play anything?"

"I am going to role play the criminal genius who destroys two cities and get revenge on two twerps from Middle School."

Just then two Eggmen came in, carrying the large sack. They dropped it in front of Steelbeak and reveal the contents.

"Put him in the camber, and tie him up."

The Eggmen walked over to a glass box onto on most of the electrical equipment. It was completely closed off, but an air filter was attacked to it. It was large enough for someone to sit in, and a plastic pole was in the middle. The Eggmen sat Megavolt down, and tied him to the pole. Megavolt groaned a bit, appearing to be coming out this state. They finished and locked him inside. Megavolt then started to wake up, dazed and confused….

"Wakie Wakie, Elmo!"

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Why it's your old friend."

Megavolt focused his eyes, and then he saw him, "Steelbeak!"

"Awe, I was hoping we'd be on a first name basis, not all these code words…Elmo!"

"You know!"

He laughed, "Probably more than you can remember."

"What have you done with Quackerjack and Bushroot?"

"They're safe, for now. If you try anything, they'll be the first one's I kill."

"What do you want?"

"The last time I revealed my evil plan to you and your buddy Drake, yous two stopped me and blew up half my face. I think I'll keep you in the dark on this one."

"Then I'll just light up the room!" Megavolt concentrated his energy, trying to make a bright burst through the camber, nothing happened.

"Uhhh…That won't work Dim Bulb! First I drained all you're power when my Eggmen got yous. And now you're in a static free camber, so you can cling to any electricity I don't approve of first."

"Ohhh….You're gonna pay for this Steelbeak!"

"NO! You're gonna pay, you and you're buddy Drake."

'Drake!"

"I got a guy looking for him right now. When he finds him, you're both toast!"

The car pulled up to the tiny house on Avian Way. Drake got out, in a bad mood. Gosylan followed head down. "You are grounded for 2 weeks! No TV, no sports, no dessert, no Honker, no fun!" They walked up to the house and were greeted by Launchpad.

Meanwhile, next door….

Herb answered the door. A knock had started him from his afternoon nap. He opened it up to reveal someone he never imagined seeing. He gasped, "Gizmoduck!"

"Ummm…excuse me; I'm going door to door…."

"When did you get in to the door salesmen bit?! You know you should try your hand at selling Quackerware."

"I'm not selling anything. I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? Well who in the wide blue yonder would Gizmoduck be looking for?"

"A duck by the name Drake Mallard"

"Oh! He lives next door, just got home too it looks like."

"GREAT!" And with that Gizmoduck sped off, leaving a confused Herb.

Back inside the house…

"Go to you're room missy! And clean it up while you're up there."

"Yea Dad." She said with about as much distaste as she could muster.

Launchpad spoke up, "So Megavolt took her to the hospital?"

"Yea. Apparently saving her life, I'll change in to Darkwing and go see what he wants. You mind staying with Gos?"

"No problemo DW."

A knock at the door startled both of them. Drake walked over to it, "I can't handle another one of Herb's Quckerware sales, I wish he'd just take the hint."

"Awe come on DW, it's his job and he loves doing it. It'd be like telling you not to do crime fighting anymore."

"I know I know…" Drake opened the door and went wide eyed fast. "GIZMODUCK! What are you doing here….In Broad daylight! With all my neighbors around….." Drake whispered to him. "Do the word's secret identity mean anything to you Fenton!"

"Ummm…excuse me, but I was told that a Drake Mallard lived here."

Drake starred at large walking tank. "What?"

"Drake Mallard? Does he live here?"

"Giz! This is me you're talking to. Remember? The Terror that Flaps in the Night?"

"I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time remembering anything, and I've gone house to house, door to door, all over the city looking for this guy. Now do you know where he is or now?"

"Giz! I'm Drake!"

"Oh….Well good….Gizmoduck reached back and punch and unexpected Drake as hard as he could. With the power of armor, Drake hit the ground hard. Launchpad starred…

"What do you think you're doing Fenton!"

"Orders are to get Drake Mallard and return to base." Gizmoduck gathered the unconscious Drake. Gosylan came down

"DAD!"

"Who's orders?!" Launchpad demanded.

"Steelbeak….Um…Now have a nice day." And with that Gizmoduck sped off, towards Duckberg, carrying the fallen hero.

"Gos call Honk-man over here; I'll put out an emergency to the Justice Ducks. Somethings happened to Fenton."

A voice came up from behind him. "What happened? Where's Fenton?" Launchpad turned around to see Morgana.

"Hey Morg. Gizmoduck was just here, taking orders from Steelbeak to kidnap DW."

"Steelbeak knows about Dark?"

"Don't know. But he has him now."

"Oh this is all my fault!" Morgana said holding her hand to her head.

"We have to figure out where Giz is taking DW."

"Duckberg Damn, that's where FOWL HQ is, Neptunia is scooping it out now."

"Good, now we need to get Steggmutt and form up a battle strategy."

Just then a knock at the door came again. Launchpad was hesitant, but opened it up to reveal Herb. "He Launchpad, Where's Drakster? I wanna ask him a few questions about old Gizeronnie."

"Ummm…Drake is a little indisposed of."

"Now why would you make up a story like that Launchpad?" A voice said behind Launchpad and Morgana. They turned around, and there he was…Drake…..smiling.

"Hello Herb."

"Hey Neighbor! Listen I was wondering what company Gizaroo represents, It'd be amazing if I could convert him to team Qauckerware."

"Herb…I'm only going to say this once…..GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" And with that he slammed the door.

Morgana became angry. "You're not my Dark!"

"Smart one you are."

"You're supposed to be dead!" Morgana exclaimed

Launchpad was really confused, more so that usual. "Um…Can someone please explain? Who is this?"

"Why Launchpad, I'm hurt you don't recognize me, after all we've been through."

Morgana turned to her friend. "It's Negaduck."

* * *

_Author's note: Arrrggg…..Long chapter…so much more to write……must break….._


	16. Chapter 16

Remembrance

Chapter 16

* * *

"But you're supposed to be dead!" Launchpad exclaimed as he stood looking at the villain. It was almost eerie to see him like this, the exact twin of Drake. The only difference was the eyes.

"Did the city throw a parade or something?! I'm sick and tired of you people thinking I kicked the bucket."

Gosylan came running in, phone in hand. "Launchpad, Honker's on his way, we got to call Steggmutt and Nept……" Her statement was cut off when she saw him, "Dad!" She grabbed him, and held him close.

Negaduck made a face. Every instinct told him to go grab his chainsaw, but then he'd be going back on his deal with Darkwing. Besides he needed the Justice Ducks, at least what was left of them. Instead, he just tired to push her away.

"Dad?..." Gosylan was confused; her father was stiff and uncomfortable. She looked up and did not see love and caring in his eyes.

"Guess again Kid." Gosylan immediately let go. She recognized that voice, so like her father's, only twined with hate and disgusted.

"Negaduck!"

"Seriously….You people defeat me every time I have a major plot to rob a bank or museum, yet you can't get this through your heads."

Morgana made a grab for Gosylan, "What are you doing her? Dark said you knew who he was."

"That's because I am him, in my universe."

"So you've known all this time?" Launchpad scratched his head.

"Look! Any moron with a gun and my knowledge of Drake Mallard could put and end to all my misery. I'm better than that. When Darkwing Duck dies, the world will know Negaduck was the better Duck and he didn't use any cheap ways of obtaining what he wanted."

"So this is an ego thing?" Morgana asked

"Well….I am Darkwing Double."

"You still haven't answered my question!" Morgana was getting angry

"FOWL has got my team. The Fearsome Five insistent exactly fearsome without five members, you see."

"Look Negaduck, we got our own problems." Launchpad tried to his best to reason his way out of this. He kept thinking, what would DW do?

"Yeah I know. Dead-eye over here…" He motioned to Morgana "..hit a walking tank with amnesia and now he's been brainwashed by FOWL to kidnap Drake Mallard, unknown to them who is Darkwing Duck."

"How did you…." Morgana was speechless.

"Not a lot gets by in my town without me finding out."

Launchpad looked over at Morgana, "You did this to Fenton Morg?"

Morgana, still holding Gosylan, looked down. "It was an accident. I was trying to hit Megavolt. He was coming close to finding out who Dark was, and I was only trying to protect him and Gosylan."

"You should have asked for help." Launchpad continued.

"I should have told Darkwing to begin with, I just didn't want to see him hurt."

Gosylan was confused, "Wait, how could that hurt him?"

Morgana was about to answer, but Negaduck came up and looked her in the eyes. She didn't see hate, she saw sadness. "You can ask him when we rescue him from FOWL and we all back to being villains and hero again."

"Yes, but why does FOWL want DW?" Launchpad asked.

Negaduck was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "If Drake never told you, then I'm not the one to."

Morgana, Gosylan, and Launchpad all looked at each other; none of them had the answer. It was strange. Here were three people who cared for Darkwing more than anyone in the world, yet it seemed his greatest enemy knew more about him than they did.

"I still don't know if we can trust you Negaduck." Launchpad said.

"And I expect that you don't. But the fact of the matter is FOWL has 2 members of the Justice Ducks, and 2 members of the Fearsome Five…."

"Three members actually…"Morgana cut him off. "They captured Megavolt a little bit ago."

"So Steelbeak figured it out then. This only puts us at a bigger disadvantage. We have to move fast, he's gonna kill Darkwing and Megs."

"What do we do?" Launchpad had always relied on DW for strategy, now he was feeling useless."

"We have to get to Quackerjack and Bushroot, the more numbers we have the better off we'll be. Morgana, you and Quackerjack will handle Gizmojerk. I take it you don't want to hurt him, so you can knock him out however you please. Just make sure to tell QJ not to kill him…." Negaduck was cut off by Gosylan starring. "What?'

"Since when did Negaduck, public enemy number one, become leader of the Justice Ducks."

"We don't have time for this. They will kill your father, do you understand that."

"Why do you care?"

"It goes back to the ego thing kid. When Darkwing Duck dies, it will be my hand, not some two-bit crook taking orders from shadows in the dark."

Just then Honker came in through the front door. He looked confused; Gosylan had said Mr. Mallard was kidnapped.

Negaduck just looked at him, "Great, Arrow Kids here. Get you're costume Quiverwing.'

Morgana stepped in, "I don't think Dark would like his daughter coming along on this one."

"This battle is going to be about numbers, the more we have, the better chance we have of rescue."

"There's just one problem" Gosylan looked up. "With Morgana, Launchpad, Quiverwing, Arrow Kid, Neptunia, and Steggmutt all fighting with no Darkwing Duck, Steelbeak will get suspicious. He might figure everything out."

"Gos is right. Steelbeak will be expecting DW to show." Launchpad added.

Negaduck smiled, "So where does you're Dad hang his cape kid?"

Gizmoduck had pulled up to FOWL HQ. He entered it quickly, all he wanted was to be done with this task and find M'Ma. Hopefully, this Stealbeak guy would know where she was.

He entered the large chamber to see Steelbeak giving orders to some of the eggmen. The giant turbines running the waters masked whatever they were saying. He looked up to see someone in a plastic box. He was tied up and looked very sad. For some reason, this person too looked familiar. Actually everyone did now that he thought about it. Steelbeak, the eggmen, this Drake guy, everyone seemed so familiar.

He rolled in and plopped the unconscious duck on the ground. Steelbeak's eyes widened. "Ohhh….This is too good."

"DRAKE!" Megavolt cried. He was helpless.

"Quite you!" Steelbeak shouted. "Eggmen, tie him up, this revenge thing is just what the doctor ordered."

"Ummm, Steelbeak?" Giz asked, "About our deal?"

"Oh yes, I haven't forgotten, Oh Mrs. Gizmoduck!" Steelbeak called. Ammonia entered the room, all dolled up as best she could.

"Hello Sonnie!"

Gizmoduck had this uncomfortable feeling. This didn't feel like M'ma, not at all. She came up and gave him a giant hug. "What do you say we go to do Mother-Son stuff, like bake a cake or maybe a work on some woodchuck badges."

"Don't you wanna just stay watch some TV?"

"Or we could do that!"

Steelbeak came up, "You know all this mother-son bonding stuff is really getting me, since you twos are staying in, you mind guarding the prisoners Giz?"

"Umm…sure I suppose."

"Is something wrong?"

"NO, its just feels off. It's hard to explain. Everything seems familiar, yet not."

"Well don't worry, we'll sort your memories out alright. I told my superiors about you, and they want to help."

"They do?"

"Yeah! They are working on a device that will restore all your memories; we just got to wait for them to finish it."

"That's great!"

"Yeah I know, so Mrs. Gizmoduck and I will go talk to them right now and see how they are coming along with it. Yous guard Drake and Elmo, don't trust either of them."

Once Steelbeak and Ammonia were out of earshot, Ammonia asked, "But Steelie, if High Command restores his memories, then he'll be a superhero again."

"Relax Ammonia, High Command isn't working on a Memory restorer, they are working on a Memory implanter. Basically I can implant any memory I want into Gizmoduck's mind."

"Ohhhh….that sounds fun"

"You have no idea."

Two eggmen came up and saluted the two, "Agents, reports are coming in that there is activity in the reservoir."

"What kind of activity."

"Well for one, someone spotted a giant octopus."

"Neptunia!" Steelbeak exclaimed. "Find her, net the whole lake if you have to. With her here, the rest of the Justice Ducks will soon follow."

"You think old Darkwing will show?"

"Since I got his muscle working for me now, it's almost a guarantee. It will be nice to see them duking it out again." The two laughed and continued on to the communications room.

Gizmoduck was on patrol in the room. He's weapons were drawn and he was circling the area.

"How could you Gizmoduck!" Megavolt looked up.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be talking to you."

"You've always said you were a defender of the innocent. Fine, I'm not innocent, let me die here. But Drake is. He's just a Dad, a great one too if he raised Gosylan. Now he's gonna die too, and it's because of you."

"Steelbeack said you two plotted world domination and blew up his face back when you were just children. That doesn't sound innocent to me."

"What's wrong with you! Get Darkwing here or Morgana, someone who actually knows Steelbeak is the bad guy here."

"Steelbeak is not bad! He found my M'ma"

"She's not your mother! If there's one thing I know well, it's about dealing with loss of memory. Trust you're instincts Giz, what does you're gut tell you about that woman."

Gizmoduck looked down. "Not to trust her."

"Then don't!"

"But they also say not to trust you."

"Fine, but what do they say about Drake?"

Gizmoduck looked confused, "Strange, I feel more confident and safer. Like someone's watching my back."

"Well that wasn't the answer I was looking for, but you have to let him go."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't trust anything you say."

Neptunia didn't know what to do. Nets started filling the reservoir, and she was cornered in a small area. She didn't want to act without the Justice Ducks here but now she had no choice. She surfaced and ordered Hal to attack the boats. She then started a small wave to turn them over. 'This was easy' she thought. She was starting to circle the boats, coming in and out of the water like a normal fish as she controlled wave after wave.

The eggmen panicked at the sight of the octopus. One grabbed a tranq gun and aimed at Neptunia. It hit her hard and she fell into the water. She lay there still conscious, but barely. With no one to tell Hal what to do, he submerged into the water, and disappeared. The eggmen's boats circled around the fish. One threw a net around her.

All of sudden, another wave happened, a big one. The caught most of them off guard, and they fell in. Suddenly, Neptunia body was surrounded in water and quickly submerged. The waves stopped after that, leaving the eggmen very confused.

* * *

_Author's Note: Very sorry this took so long. My internet was down and couldn't upload anything. The good news is, the story is almost completely written. Glad everyone is enjoying it and the story is really picking up at this point. More to come, Reviews and Feedback wated._


	17. Chapter 17

Remembrance

Chapter 17

* * *

Elmo sat in his box, tied up, moping. Gizmoduck continued his patrols around the area. It was quite a large room. The giant turbines filled most of it, as some of the reservoir's water passed. There was an open area that lead to outer damn. They must be quite high. It'd be the perfect spot fro Darkwing in his Thunderquack to come through. The plane wouldn't fit, but Darkwing could.

Who was he fooling? Darkwing saving a villain? He had been trying this for days now. He was alone, and everyone he had ever cared about was going to die, and it was his entire fault.

He looked over next to him, outside of his box, sat Drake in a chair, tied up. He was still knocked out.

"I'm sorry Drake. I'm sorry I got you into this. I'm sorry I got Quackerjack and Bushroot into this."

Drake remained unresponsive.

"I wish I never got my memory back. I wish I never knew who I was, or where I came from. Then you'd be safe, and Gosylan would have her Dad."

"SILENCE FOWL FIEND!" Gizmoduck came rolling up, weapons armed. Megavolt shrunk down a bit, intimidated by the walking arsenal. Once Gizmoduck had made his point, he rolled away.

Megavolt sat, only saying one more thing in a barely audible whisper, "I'm sorry."

Negaduck looked at himself in the mirror, straightening out his hat, or should he say Darkwing's hat. There he stood the exact copy of his mortal enemy. He had done this before, a few times actually, but this time was the one that counted. Steelbeak had to believe he was Darkwing, no evil laughs, no chainsaws, no bazookas. Just a gas gun and an ego to match.

They had relocated to the Tower in order to team-up and fill in Steggmutt. He was with Launchpad, going over the situation. Gosylan and Honker were busy taking inventory of the types of arrows they had at their disposal. And Morgana….all she could do is looked worried.

She came up behind her boyfriend's imposter, "Dark won't be too happy if you wrinkle his suit."

"Tell him to send me the dry-cleaning bill."

There was a moment of silence between them as Negaduck continued to inspect his outfit, everything had to be perfect.

Morgana finally spoke, "Steelbeak will kill Dark, won't he?"

"Probably worse than anything I could have thought up."

"Why?"

Negaduck looked up, "I told you, ask him when we…"

"…when we rescue him, I know. But that might not happen. Dark might die, and I will never know what for."

Negaduck remained silent.

"This has something to do about Megavolt."

"Figured that much out did ya?"

"Negaduck, you picked a heck of time to be a decent person right now." She turned about to walk away, until he spoke.

"Megavolt suffers from brain shock every time he gets massively electrocuted. His power lets him survive it, but his brain can't handle it, it shuts down." Morgana turned around to listen carefully.

"But the last shock triggered some memories in him."

"That was probably due to your magic, if anything."

"So what does this have to do with my Dark."

"Megavolt's real name is Elmo Sputterspark, former best friend of Drake Mallard."

"So they did know each other."

Negaduck laughed, "Almost like brothers"

"You said former best friend?"

"Until he acquired his power and lost his memory. He lashed out on the society that had created him, thus making him a criminal. Drake didn't know where he was. He searched for years, all while Megavolt was right under his nose. He finally gave up, and turned to become a crime fighter full time, to protect those who needed it. It had been a hobby before, but now it was his way of life. In some small way making up for his failure as a friend.

"He didn't let anyone in. For years I watched and studied him, knowing his every move. Then one day, when I think I got him pegged, he lets a little girl into his life, then a sidekick, and then you."

"Launchpad always said Darkwing was reluctant to take him on as a sidekick"

"He didn't want anyone to see his true self. There was Drake Mallard, the failure behind the mask, and then there was Darkwing, the hero of St. Canard. The one who could do no wrong and hurt no one he loved, because he didn't let anyone in.

"That explains why he's been so hesitant to trust me."

"And why he didn't want to join the Justice Ducks in the first place. More people to care about, like your little Gizmo Toy."

"But what does this all have to do with Steelbeak?" Morgana almost begged

"Darkwing isn't the only hero of St. Canard. Long before he showed up, Drake and Elmo saved the city from FOWL, and guess who was the rookie agent that was put in his place."

"Steelbeak!"

"Or, as he was known back then, Chanticleer Cockatoo. They stopped him, and in all the fighting and all the commotion, an explosion happened right by old Chantey's face. Chanticleer died that day, and Steelbeak was born."

"So Steelbeak's grudge is with Drake, not Darkwing. And he will kill him."

"Him and Megavolt. Probably QJ, Bushroot, and even Gizmoduck if his memories come back."

Morgana was trying to take all this in, so much she didn't know about one she loved. "There's just one thing I don't understand, how do you know all this?"

"I make it my business to know my enemies."

"Ok, then answer another, why wouldn't you tell me."

Negaduck was silent

"Why when you tell that story, there is actually emotion in your eyes?"

"I told you before; I am Drake, from my universe. His life is my life. The same thing happened to me."

"You….You saved…."

"…Let me rephrase that, the same thing, in an alternate reality. In my universe, I was the agent trying to take over the city with my partner Elmo. A punk kid, named Chantey stopped us, but we set things right….But later….The same events happened to Elmo. He lost his memory, and I lost a friend. He turned good after that, and nothing I could do or say would change it."

"Drake's going to have to go through that too, isn't he?"

"No one should have to go through it, that's why I didn't say anything. But when this is all over, and if we make it out of there with all our feathers, Darkwing is still going to be a hero, and Megavolt is going to be a villain. Nothing will ever change that, not even the past."

Launchpad approached with caution. Negaduck and Morgana were having a serious talk right now, but time was against them. "Hey guys, we should go regroup with Neptunia."

_He was dreaming…._

_Only this wasn't the same dream that had been plaguing him. He was floating in a sea of stars. There was a cool breeze that filled his feathers and cape. It was very peaceful. There was no Elmo, or worries about being a crime fighter or a single father. There was just him and the stars…._

_A voice was heard from the blackness, "Careful, you might drift in full state of vegetablizum if you don't watch out…"_

_He looked around and saw nothing. What was going on, where was he. The last thing he remembered was Gizmoduck rambling on about something._

_The voice spoke again, "Confused Darkwing? Let me spell it out for you."_

_And with that, the little dream goblin known as Noddoff appeared from nowhere. Darkwing, ever alert was ready to do battle. Ready to deal with whatever his subconscious and this elf had to throw at him. But nothing happened, they both drifted._

"_What's going on?"_

"_You're knocked out cold in the real world, there's no waking up for the moment."_

"_Are you going back on your word?"_

"_My dear Darkwing! I'm hurt. I can't help it if you wonder into my territory. Plus you have Morgana on your side. With her in the real world, if I tried anything, my fun and games would be put to an end for good."_

"_Then what is all this?"_

"_I'm giving you a choice Darkwing."_

"_What?'_

"_You'll wake up in a bit, in a place you really don't want to be. Not as Darkwing, but as Drake. You'll get hurt, badly."_

"_I'm not afraid of whatever's out there."_

"_I'm not talking the physical. I'm talking emotional. You'll be hurt like nothing before. But there is something I can do about it, if you like."_

"_What's that?"_

_"Allow you to drift. You'll go into a small coma, something you can easily come out of once Morgana rescues you. You'll feel no pain, and I can assure you nothing from reality with wake you."_

"_You just want me to sit back and let my girlfriend face whatever's out there? While I willing take a nap?"_

"_I'm only warning you Darkwing. I could force it on you for your own good, but I'm giving you the choice."_

"_Why? I'd figure you'd jump at the chance to see me get hurt."_

"_Because Darkwing, Morgana chose you, not me. I love her, probably as much as you do. When I found out about you, I tried to force her to marry me, I came up with an elaborate scheme to give me enough power to keep her in dream world forever. But you stopped me, you won the fight, and her hand. I don't want to see her get hurt. That's what this is about."_

"_So that was your motive."_

"_Yes, but that's in the past. The past can't be changed. Right now you're the one in danger, and this will cripple you, quiet hard. Everyone you love around will feel your pain. If I can spare Morgana that, then I must try."_

_Darkwing looked into the see of stars, it was so soothing._

"_I'm sorry Noddoff. If the one's I love are going to be out facing this thing, then I won't run away. Not Darkwing Duck."_

_Noddoff gave a sigh, "You're a stubborn one, you are. I must be honest with you Darkwing, I am tempting to force you here."_

"_You said the choice was mine!"_

"_And I said I was tempted, not that I was going to do it."_

_The stars began to fade, Noddoff began to fade._

_Darkwing looked around, "What's happening?"  
_

"_You're waking up. Just remember Darkwing, what's in the past can't be change. Good luck."_

_And with that his dream world faded, and all he became aware of was pain._

* * *

Author's Note: Filler Chapter and somewhat of a recap of events from Dynamic Duo. I've been getting lots of positive reviews about Negaduck. He was absent through most of the first half of the story, but is making up for it now. I'm really happy with they way he turned out in this chapter, along with Noddoff for that matter. You'll see him again before the story is over, I promise. Someone asked me to fit in Steelminator, but I had already written about how Fenton and Drake had put an end to him back in the beginning of the story. Well I hope you all enjoyed the filler chapter, in the next one, Drake wakes and faces the truth. What will happen, only I know for now. 


	18. Chapter 18

Remembrance

Chapter 18

He was becoming aware. The first thing that hit him was the pain in his beak. He'd have to remember to give Fenton a special 'thank you' for that one. The second thing that hit was the noise; it was load, like he was near an engine. The third was how cold it was. He shook his head, trying to bring himself out of it. The pain still remained.

He heard laughter, familiar laughter. He opened his eyes and saw someone he really didn't want to.

Steelbeak stood, gun in hand, smiling like the cat that caught the canary. A special gleam hit his eye. There was no doubt about it; Steelbeak was in a good mood. "Rise and Shine old Drakey!"

'He knew my name', Drake thought. He did a once over and realized he was not in costume. Had Steelbeak figured it out? If so Gosylan was in trouble. "What's going on?"

He looked around and inspected the area. Ammonia was talking with Gizmoduck, and Megavolt sat tied up in a plastic box next to him. He was in a Damn of some kind; the nearest one would have to be Duckberg Damn. A thousand things raced through his mind.

"I'll tells ya whats going on…Revenge! Sweet and simple."

He did figure it out, it had to be. He had to stale for time, if Noddoff was right, then Morgana would be on her way, hopefully with a spare costume handy. He decided it would be best to play dumb.

"What are you talking about? What have to done to Gizmoduck?"

"Gizmoduck's fine, been adopted into a new family. And don't tell me you don't remember? This guy over here…" He pointed to Megavolt who looked away, "…is supposed to be the one with the bad memory."

Remember….He couldn't mean Middle School? If so then at least his identity and Gosylan were safe at the moment.

"Chantey?"

"I told you never to call me that!"

'Then this is about Middle School."

"You really think I could let you blowing my poor beak to smithereens go?"

"Well…You know, it was so long ago…"

Steelbeak moved in closer and starred Drake in the eye, "Everyday I wake up and look myself in the mirror. I think about you, and what I've wanted to do to you for revenge. You and your little playmate."

"Well I guess you'll lose that one Chantey, Elmo's been missing for 9 years. You can get your revenge on me, but you'll fall short on that one, like always, you'll do everything half way and never get the job done."

Steelbeak erupted in laughter at that one, attracting Ammonia and Gizmoduck who came up behind him. Megavolt sank into his chair, this wasn't happening. This wasn't how he wanted Drake to find out. Where was Darkwing, Morgana, Negaduck, anyone who could help. Heck he'd take Super Bunny if possible.

"You're kidding right?" Steelbeak had started to breath normally again. "You mean after all these years you don't know?"

A sudden feeling of dread came upon Drake. Almost like a 6th sense. He remembered his conversation with Noddoff and about how he would feel pain. Had something happened to Elmo? Had Steelbeak killed him, maybe he did 9 years ago. Of course, that made perfect since. All this time he was fighting Steelbeak, and never knew. Anger filled Drake, like never before.

Steelbeak wiped away a tear of laughter in his eye. "Elmo….Is going to suffer, the same as yous."

"What?" Drake said. Steelbeak had used Elmo in the future tense, meaning he was still alive.

"You see, you dream and dream about the how the perfect revenge will take place, but when it happens, all the pieces just fit so perfectly, like the stars aligned for a single moment just for you."

Ammonia batted her eyes at Steelbeak for that one.

"Did you do something to Elmo? If you hurt him, I swear you'll pay!"

"Elmo's fine, Drake. Ask him yourself" And with Steelbeak motioned to Megavolt for a second time.

Confusion hit Drake. "Wait, are you trying to say Megavolt, member of the Fearsome Five, talks to light bulbs, and can't remember what day of the week it is, is Elmo Sputterspark, Valedictorian of St. Canard High?"

"Ask him yourself"

Fear hit Drake. He looked at Megavolt, who couldn't even raise his head. No….It couldn't be….

Then hit denial. He analyzed the rodent, head to toe, for the first time; really getting looking at him…It couldn't be...

"Drake I'm sorry I got you in to this" Was all Megavolt said.

Anger. "You think this little trick will work Steelbeak, messing with my emotions. You and Megavolt are working together, that's what's going on!"

"Oh I wish it was that simple, go ahead Elmo, explain it to Drakey"

Drake looked back at Megavolt, who still couldn't even raise his head. "At prom, there was an accident, I was electrocuted, and lost all my memory. The only thing I could remember was Ham being mean to me, so I went looking for revenge. After Darkwing showed up, I ran away, I didn't even know my name."

Again anger. "All this time…IT WAS YOU!"

"Yes" He said in almost a whisper. Steelbeak just leaned back and took all of it in. This was too perfect.

"I searched for THREE years! Prisons, back alleys, crime syndicates around the world, and all the time you were robbing appliance stores trying to save Light Blubs!"

Megavolt didn't even answer that one.

Drake looked away, almost disgusted. Then it all hit him at once. 9 years of searching and wondering, one of his arch enemies all this time. His whole existence, why he became Darkwing. This was why he never let anyone in. Anger, Hate, and Pain filled him.

"Drake please…"

"Don't talk to me…You're not Elmo…He died 9 years ago, you're just a ghost." He said, still looking away.

Steelbeak clapped his hand, "Oh the fun and games we are going to have. Don't you all love it when friends get together?"

The Thunderquack hovered nearby, just out of any possible radar FOWL could have. It landed softly and a half dozen people squeezed out. Negaduck instantly looked around for any possible signs of Eggmen. There were none. Morgana, Quiverwing, Arrow kid, Steggmutt, and Launchpad all took in their surroundings.

"Ok, so this is the plan. We find Neptunia, then sneak past security to QJ and Bushy, free them, then split up into teams and take FOWL by surprise" Negaduck said.

"But Mr. Darkwing, we don't know where Neptunia is." Steggmutt pointed out. No one had told Steggs about Negaduck, Launchpad figured it would confuse him, it would probably be best not to mention anything to Neptunia either.

"She'll be in water you Knobb! She's a fish!"

"Mr. Darkwing is a little grumpy today."

Morgana sensing the cover would be blown, came in, "Yes Steggmutt, Dark hasn't been feeling well and is upset Gizmoduck has been taking prisoner."

"Don't worry Mr. Darkwing, we'll save Gizmoduck."

Negaduck put his hand to his head, "This team defeated the Fearsome Five, I just don't get it."

They started to travel to the Reservoir and came upon the large lake. Keeping out of sight they spread out. Quiverwing stuck her head in to see if she could see anything. Negaduck crossed his arms, trying to figure something that might attract the fish's attention.

"Hey Kid! Come here." Quiverwing got up, "You got any Flare Arrows?"

"Yeah?"

"If you aim to the center of the lake, it should be deep enough for the Eggmen not to see."

"But Neptunia would if she's in there." Quiverwing reached for a arrow and pulled back.

"Smart one she is" He said with a sarcastic tone.

Quiverwing made a face and let loose the arrow, being careful to aim for the center. There was no way of knowing if it went off or not, they just had to hope.

Nothing happened. "She's not here" Negaduck said plain and simple.

But just then a wave came up on the group. And just like that, an unconscious Neptunia washed up to them. The wave that had come up, materialized in an instant, "Are you suffering from poor reception between friends, Tired of having the one way conversation, the Liquidator suggests using email. That's TheLiquadorRules(at)TheFearsomeFive .com. " Morgana rushed to her friend, who was barely conscious, "I…I…tried to…"

"It's ok Neptunia."

"They took another….Duck…..Don't know him….Giz…..working for….FOWL" She coughed a bit.

Morgana began to concentrate, trying her hardest healing spell. Steggmutt came up, a look of worry across his face.

The rest of the group kept back. The Liquidator stood, looking at the Justice Ducks, this wasn't going to be easy, but he needed them to get his friends out. He took in each face, but stopped when he reached Darkwing.

Darkwing snarled at him. He came up, sleeves rolled half way. "You KNOBB!"

"Ne…Nega…."

"Not here, you understand!"

"But I don't"

"You were supposed be stay with the team. Not take a vacation!"

"But you were gone, we didn't know if you were coming back."

"I have tried to be a patient leader, but when my own team doesn't even act as one, then I ask myself, 'why do I even try'. At least you got my message and came back.

"Ah come on boss, we've pulled some good heist together."

"It's no wonder the Justice Ducks always beat us. And they always will if you don't get it through your wet head to stay together, especially when I'm indisposed of."

"But Boss…."

"Don't 'Boss' me…I'll lecture you later, along with the others, when we break them out and are out of this mess. But you're here, so that helps."

"What's the plan?'

"We get to QJ and Bushroot, and then we break up and stop FOWL. I got a personal score to settle with Steelbeak."

Quiverwing, who was taking this whole thing in ask, "What'd he do to you?"

"He attacked my team, which deserves a special punishment."

Realization hit Liquidator, "Wait a minuet, if your Negaduck, and this is the Justice Ducks, then where's Darkwing? Why are you wearing purple"

Negaduck couldn't think of anything.

Launchpad came up, "Oh ah he's…inside…scooping out the place, we'll meet up with him later. The two of them want to get a drop on Steelbeak, if he thinks there are two DWs then he'll get confused and probably make a mistake."

"Negaduck and Darkwing Duck working together?"

"Yeah…we'll FOWL's got Giz and your teammates, only makes sense we help each other."

Liquidator didn't buy it. His eye's narrowed.

Negaduck stepped in, "It doesn't matter KNOB! We are working together, that's all you need to know. We have to rescue the Five, and that's all that matters."

Liquidator, shrunk with fear, "Right Boss!"

Morgana, Steggmutt, and Neptunia came up. Steggmutt was crunched over, help Neptunia walk.

"Oh, my head." She said.

"You going to be up for a fight?" Negaduck, trying to sound like his adversary, looked down at the fish.

"A healthy dose of revenge is all I need. When I get my hands on those Eggmen…"

"Enough, we have to work on a way to sneak in, let's move….." Negaduck was actually starting to like playing this game.

_Authors Note: Poor, Poor Drake and Elmo… sniff it's not over yet. Still have a long way to go._


	19. Chapter 19

Remembrance

Chapter 19

* * *

With the entrance to the Damn insight, Negaduck looked at his team. There was no way he could sneak in this many people past FOWL security, and they needed the element of 'surprise' on there side. At this point, he was against splitting everyone up, but he didn't have a choice. He had to decide who would go and who would stay.

"Ok Knobbs, this is the plan: We got to split up earlier than I thought. Neptunia and Liki, you guys have an advantage in the water, scoop the area and round up and Eggmen that are outside the facility. Also, I bet Steelbeak has an escape route planned, find it!"

"Right boss" Liki said like almost like a soldier.

Neptunia eyed him. Darkwing was acting weird, something was up. Regardless, his plan did make sense, "And what will you land dwellers be doing?"

"Launchpad and Arrow Kid, we're probably going to need help on this one. Anyway you guys can get in contact with SHUSH?"

"I already tried that" Launchpad responded, "For some reason, Hooter's changed the number to the FlashQuack. There's no way of contacting SHUSH without it."

"Someone must have gotten a hold of whatever frequency you guys use. It's the only reason why Hooter would change it all of a sudden." Negaduck thought, "Ok then, you two are going to have to fly into the city. You have to find a guy by the name of Gyro Gearloose, actually you should already know him, Launchpad."

"Gyro? Yeah we used to work for the same guy."

"Just get to him, he works freelance for the Duckberg Intelligence Agency, which is a branch of SHUSH, he'll know how to contact Hooter."

"Looks like it's you and me Honk'man!" Launchpad smiled, but then looked back at Negaduck, "You know….there's only me and one other person who knew Gyro works for the DIA. How…." Launchpad started asking the question but was stopped by Negaduck's gaze.

"Know you're enemies, is it that hard to sink into that skull?"

Morgana, who had been quit through most of this spoke up, "What about the rest of us?"

"Where going to have to wait to split everyone else up. Which means you, me, the kid, and giant dinosaur are all going to have to sneak in, undetected" Negaduck looked at the remaining teammates, "You know….dumb question….but do we really need a giant dinosaur on this one?"

Steggmutt looked sad, "But Mr. Darkwing…You don't want me to help?"

Gosylan was quick to react, "No Steggmutt, my Dad was just kidding," She looked at Negaduck and gave a face, "Weren't you…Dad?!"

"Well there's just the little problem of how to sneak him in."

Morgana smiled, "I have an invisibility spell, as long as no one touches him, it should hold."

Quiverwing thought of something, "Why don't you make us all invisible?"

"Because the spell is somewhat unstable. I would only be able to hold Steggmutt and that's it."

Negaduck looked up, "At least it's something, just make sure he doesn't touch anything. Alright then, everyone knows what to do. This is probably going to be the hardest fight any of us have faced. Just remember to keep the goals clear, Rescue the Five, Knock out Gizmoduck, stop whatever FOWL is planning to do, and make sure to say a special 'hello' to Steelbeak." He grinned.

Neptunia spoke up, "Don't forget about that civilian taken hostage."

"Oh right….him….rescue that guy…."

Morgana eyed him.

"What? I fully intend to, you have my word."

"Your word is something to argue with."

Launchpad knew time was of the essence, "Guys, we need to get going."

"Then let's do it." Negaduck said, and everyone then split up in their respected teams

Neptunia muttered to herself, "Since when did Morgana and Darkwing start fighting?"

---

Negaduck, Steggmutt, Quiverwing, and Morgana came closer to the entrance, they soon realized a new challenge. Only one door lay in their sights, and it was guarded by six Eggmen.

Steggmutt didn't know what to do, "Mr. Darkwing, how can we sneak past them, I'm to big to not touch anyone, and they'll see all of you."

"I'm thinking I'm thinking!" He said in an angry tone.

Morgana then pulled out a small sack, "Quiverwing, can you attach this to one of your arrows?"

"Shouldn't be a problem." Quiverwing took the strange sack and tied it to the shaft of the arrow, "Now what?"

"Aim for the center of them, right above there heads."

Quiverwing did so and the arrow hit flawlessly. The Eggmen looked up to see the sack open and a golden sand spill into the air. All of them were out cold in seconds.

The team came up to the entrance. Negaduck inspected the bodies, "What was in that thing?"

"I guess that's one thing you don't know, I just figured a friend might like to help out."

--

In Dream world six Eggmen appear, confused and dazzled. What was this place, they all thought. Then they heard an evil laugh, and giant head appeared. It was a monster and it spoke, "Boys! Get ready to meet your worst nightmare!" And the laughter continued as the Eggmen huddled together in fear.

--

Launchpad and Honker returned to the ThunderQuack and quickly got inside.

"Ok kiddo, let me just make a phone call…" He punched in a few numbers on the on board phone. It rang... "Hmmm, No answer. He must be out inventing something. Maybe Mr. McD will know where he is."

Launchpad punched in another set of numbers, a familiar monotone voice picked up, "McDuck residence."

"Duckworth, its Launchpad!"

"Well this is a surprise, the boys will be so glad you called."

"I need to talk to Mr. McD, I can come visit Huey Dewy and Lewie later today….I hope"

"Very good sir, I'll get Mr. Duck right away."

The line was put on hold and a silence fell in the plane. Honker spoke up, "So how do you know the richest Duck in the world?"

"Oh I used to be his pilot. I was the cheapest one in town, so Mr. McD always hired me. I've gone on a lot of adventures with him and his family. Gizmoduck also works for him as his own personal superhero."

"Why'd you leave? When you talk about him, you sound really happy."

"Awe, I'm always happy kiddo. But for a long time those guys were my family. That's why Giz and I are always so happy to see each other. And well to answer your question, back then, I always wanted to be a superhero, but I couldn't take publicity of it all. All I cared about is helping people, so then I got the idea of becoming a sidekick, I get to help people and I don't have to deal with the crowd. I tried to help out Giz as best I could, but with all his gadgets, he rarely needed help from me. Then I heard about Darkwing in St. Canard, an ordinary guy fighting and protecting people from the evils in the shadows. I can't explain it….It just fit too perfect, I had to become Darkwing's sidekick."

"Do you miss them?"

"Always. I try to come and visit as much as possible, and I am always welcome. Mr. McD treats me like family…."

The phone cut in at that moment, and a load angry Scotsman was heard on the other end, "You BLUNDERHEAD!"

"Mr. McD?"

"What has happened to Gizmoduck. He was supposed to be back by now, protecting my money! What has that vigilante friend of yours done?"

"Mr. McD, where in trouble down here. Giz has amnesia and is fighting for the bad guys; we need to get a hold of Gyro."

"Gyro's installing a temporary security system around the bin right now."

"We have to talk to him."

"Power is down in most of that part of the city, no phones."

Honker stepped in at this point, "The power is down?"

"Yes, we've been experiencing blackouts all day."

Honker looked at Launchpad, "Duckberg's power source comes mostly from the Damn; Steelbeak must be messing with it."

"We have to hurry, hang on kiddo. Mr. McD, We'll meet you at the bin!" And with that the Thunderquack took off and made a bee line for downtown Duckberg.

--

The small team continued down the corridors. Steggmutt was invisible and kept behind everyone else who were sticking to the shadows, sneaking up on whoever came their way. The corridor then branched off into a small room filled with Eggmen guarding a single door.

"Their guarding something." Negaduck whispered, "Or someone."

Morgana answered, "Probably Quackerjack and Bushroot. Steelbeak would want to keep Megavolt and Drake close."

"Now we have a new problem, too many Eggmen between us and them. Do you have anymore of that sand?"

"No. Noddoff only gives me small amounts now."

"Then were stuck…." Just then 4 Eggmen in a marching row passed by them. Negaduck thought this was odd, because this bunch could have easily have seen them. He looked at the marching group, One very, very large one, leading 3 smaller, shorter ones….It couldn't be…..

The group came into the room. The other Eggmen didn't even look up and acknowledge them. The four strange Eggmen then put on gas masks and fired their smoke guns. Tear gas flooded the room. The Eggmen all choked and fell to the floor. Then the smaller strange Eggmen wearing the masks came around injecting each one with tranquilizers.

Once the room started to clear out, Negaduck approached the strange Eggmen. Morgana tried to hold him back, but Negs shrugged it off. He came and looked straight at the large one.

"Quite the performance Tubbo, you almost had me fooled." Negs said with a half of smile.

"Oh did you really think so, I really had to time to practice for this role."

Gosylan came up at the sound of the familiar voice, "Tuskernini?"

"That's The Great Tuskernini!" He said and removed his costume in an instant. There he stood, grand and proud. The smaller eggmen did the same and that revealed Tuskernini's penguins associates.

"What are you doing here, helping us?" Morgana said

"Well Negaduck paid me a visit last night, and I decided to I didn't want to abandon my fair city. I may be a villain, but I can still have pride in my town."

"But how did you know to come here?"

"My associates we're looking for the Thunderquack all night, I figured if St. Canard was in danger, then there was no way Darkwing would sit it out. And I was right!" He said satisfactory looking at what he thought to be Darkwing. "It's just…I wish I'd ran into Negaduck here, I'm sure he's around….but I just wanted to prove I'm not a tub a lard that sits around while the world he knows crumbles before him."

"I think he knows Tubbo" Negaduck said "So now what?"

"I'm afraid my services are limited, but they are at your disposal Darkwing."

Negaduck headed for the door and kicked it open, "Then have you buddies pick these locks!"

Bushroot and Quackerjack looked up from their cages at the sound of the familiar voice, "DARKWING DUCK!" They both said in unison. Their smiles were too much, Negaduck wanted to puke.

The penguins got to work and within seconds the two super villains were free.

"Ok time for a little revenge, you two up for it?" Negaduck said looking at his teammates

"You bet Darkwing!" Bushroot said, "There's just one problem, Steelbeak put something in my head, I can't talk to plants anymore."

"Megavolt will fry whatever's in there later. Steggmutt?"

The giant dinosaur appeared out of nowhere, "Yes Mr. Darkwing?"

"I have a little game for you to play."

"Oh BOY! I love games."

"You and Mr. Bushroot are going to go around this place smashing anything that looks expensive or fragile. Any time of machinery! I want you to listen to Mr. Bushroot, he will know what you can smash."

"Oh BOY!"

Bushroot made a face, "You're sticking me with the plant eater, why don't you just shoot me here."

"Ok…." And Negaduck pulled out the Gas Gun.

"Now….Now Darkwing….I didn't mean it like that, I'll go with him."

"Good! Now Morgana you QJ find the talking tank. And QJ, we want him alive, no lethal toys."

"What about semi-lethal, as in maiming?" QJ asked with a big grin on his face.

"That will work"

"DARKWING!" Morgana snapped but not giving away his secret.

"Just kidding, I need him whole."

"Oh Pooh!" Quackerjack made a frowning face

"Tubbo? You and your boys get back into costume; your job is to go around this place knocking out as many Eggmen as you see. Drag them all up top where Neptunia and Liquidator are putting them."

Bushroot eyes widen, 'Liki's here?!"

"Yeah, outside taking care of things, like you should be doing here." Negaduck paused a moment. "I guess that's it, lets get to work people."

Gosylan made a coughing noise, "And what about me?"

"Isn't it obvious kid, you're with me!"

Morgana's defenses went up; she grabbed Negaduck by the cape and went behind the door, "I won't allow this!"

"What?'

"Dark would never leave you in the care of his daughter!"

"The reason I want the little worm to come with me is so I can keep an eye on her. I made a deal with Darkwing, and I'm not one to break deals. Besides I'm off to rescue him. He'll never believe or trust me unless I have her or you with me, and you have to take care Giz."

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I, but we have to. Tomorrow we can go back to hating each other, but today, we are going to have relay on trust. Now go with QJ and find you're friend."

Morgana gave a sigh of defeat, but then looked up and pointed her fingers; she waved them in the air and said an incantation. Instantly particles from the air dropped on Negaduck.

"What'd you do?!"

"I put a curse on you Negaduck, Whatever fate befalls Gosylan today, you will share it. If she lives you live. If she dies…you die"

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, and I have to be sure you won't double cross us. It will only last 24 hours, so as long as you're good we won't have a problem."

"When this is over, I'm going to enjoy going back to playing heroes and villains. Then maybe I can watch you die."

"Like you said, Negaduck, that is for tomorrow." She opened the door and grouped up. "Quiverwing, you can go with Darkwing, just be careful."

"Yeah kid" Negaduck said in a grumbled voice, "Your fighting for two now."

And with that the group split in there respective parties.

* * *

_Author's Note: To much writing….to many cameos….To much story….The chapter can't hold……lol. I hope everyone enjoyed McDuck, Noddoff, and Tuskernini coming back. I got to many positive reviews about them; I had to fit them into the final battle. Gyro comes back in the next chapter._


	20. Chapter 20

Remembrance

Chapter 20

* * *

For the past hour or so, Drake had bee analyzing his entire life and his purpose. Part of the reason he became a super hero was to make up for losing Elmo. Now that he found his long lost friend, he felt like his life's work was a shame. How could he be so blind, the same day Elmo disappeared, Megavolt showed up. He was supposed to be the world's finest detective. Part of him knew that he had forced himself not believe it, that he couldn't accept his friend had turned evil. The other part knew that was no excuse, he had put his emotions in front of his judgment. He called himself a protector of innocent, Darkwing Duck, The Hero of St. Canarad, and leader of the Justice Ducks, but inside he was a little boy crying out to find his friend, who blamed himself for his disappearance.

"You're really sad aren't you Drake?" Megavolt tried once again to initiate the conversation. Steelbeak had temporarily left them to communicate with his superiors, giving the two a short moment alone.

"I told you not to talk to me." He said, closing his eyes to hide the hurt.

"You know, running away from your problems never solves them."

"You're quoting me morals! You're a thief!"

"I'm still your friend."

"No, no you're not."

"Maybe you don't wanna care anymore, and that's fine. But all I remember growing up is knowing and promising I'd always be there for you. You may not like it, but I care about you. I'm not going to stop being a villain, it's who I am. But I'm also Elmo, your friend."

Drake looked up and made eye contact, "We can't be friend's anymore Mega…Elmo. It just….can't be."

"Why not? Nothing will change the past, nothing will change that we were there for each other."

"That was a long time ago, I made piece with letting you go. I honestly figured you were dead."

"I had amnesia, I couldn't remember my name, what was I supposed to do, all I wanted was revenge. It was out of my control, you can't blame me for that."

"I can't blame you for what happened back then….But what about now?"

"What do you mean?" Megavolt looked confused.

"You have your memory back."

"So?"

"So…Why do you have to be a villain? If you are truly Elmo Sputterspark, you'd know that stealing is wrong."

"But I have to save the Light Bulbs, and the other electronics, if I don't do it, no one will."

Just then something clicked in Drake, he thought he finally understood. "I think I get it. You project that the appliances are in danger, and you want to save them…You want to be a hero in that way. All this time there was always a little bit of Elmo in there, remembering to do good, but you didn't remember how. So you manifested the need in the appliances to save. That's why you steal toasters and microwaves and stuff."

"I guess. I've never really thought about it."

"It's still wrong Elmo…and as much as I hate to say it….Darkwing will always be there to stop you."

"Oh! I hate that Dumb Duck! He calls himself a hero, but he's all show."

Drake didn't understand.

"I was trying for almost 2 days to ask that phony for help, honest help. I wanted to find you, to tell you I got my memory back, but he wouldn't even here me out. He called the cops on me and my friends, and we weren't even doing anything wrong. And then I save the life of his fan club president, and he doesn't even meet me at my lighthouse. Instead I get kidnapped and you dragged along with me. And where is the mighty Darkwing Duck, not here that's for sure. I hope he's happy, what a fraud."

What ever bad feelings Drake was feeling, now they were ten times worse. Elmo was right, he show have at least heard him out before. "I don't know if it's any conciliation Elmo, but I think Darkwing knows how you feel, and he's sorry."

"Well then he better show up."

"The Justice Duck will get here soon enough, you'll see."

"And then what?"

"We can cross that bridge later. First we need to get out of this mess."

Elmo smiled. It was something. "You know, I meant to tell you back at the hospital, Gosylan is a great kid."

"Yeah I know, she's my life."

"Who's the mom?"

"Err…um….There was no mom. I adopted Gos. Darkwing saved her from Taurus Bulba, and then thought it'd be a good idea for me to adopt her. She needed a Dad and he knew I needed someone to care about in my life after….well after you disappeared. So he helped me arrange it."

"I guess that explains why Gosylan is the fan club president."

"She looks up to him a lot, almost as much I did as a kid."

"I remember, you wouldn't get off the Darkwing band wagon for years."

"I'm still on it." He laughed, a genuine happy laugh.

"But that's one thing I don't get?"

"What?"

"Darkwing showed up when we were kids, then disappeared, almost for 5 years, then disappeared for almost another 5 years. Where'd he go?"

"Training. He needed training to become a better hero. He studied under several master across the world to learn what he knows. He knew he had to become the best in order to save the day."

"I'm surprised you never became his sidekick."

Drake laughed again, "No I got my hands full with Gos, besides Launchpad does a great job."

"Yeah, tell me about it, that guy can punch hard when he wants too."

Once again Drake laughed, thinking about all times he and Launchpad stopped Megavolt. Even though their lives were in mortal danger and they were tied up helpless, Drake was actually enjoying himself.

"Awe isn't this sweet." Steelbeak said coming out of the shadows. "Yous twos have bonded."

"You're not going to get away with this Steelbeak!" Drake glared

"Hmpt…shows what you know. And did I overhear something about an adoption Drake?"

Drake and Megavolt's face went white.

"Oh I thought I did. I'm going to have to remind myself to send Giz back to that house and look for the little squirt. You'll both be long dead before then though."

"If you touch her…!" Drake struggled against his ropes

"Now, now Drakey, play nice."

Megavolt spoke up, "Darkwing will stop you Steelbeak, him and the Justice Ducks. You'll see."

"First off Sparks, Darkwing doesn't know where I am. And as far as the Justice Ducks goes, I have Giz on my side, and Neptunia's already pushing up daisies"

Drake almost jumped out of his chair, "What did you to Neptunia?!"

"She was sneaking around the reservoir, so my men took care of her."

Drake thought to himself. 'Neptunia might be headstrong but she's not dumb, she would have called for back up, which means Morg and the others are either here or on there way. But Neptunia…." Drake face fell, another friend…gone.

"You'll pay Steelbeak…." Drake said without even looking up, "I'll see that you pay for that one."

"And what are you gonna do? My plan goes into effect within the next hour and you're tied up."

"What plan, what did Neptunia die trying to save? I have that right to know."

"Hmm..I think I kept yous too in the dark long enough, oks….You see; summer is right around the corner, and what goes up when the cool air comes down? Electricity. Everyone uses their air-conditioners and fans."

Megavolt grunted, "I hate wasted electricity, its one of the few things I can't stand"

Steelbeak continued. "The hotter it is the more electricity."

"What's you're point Steelbeak." Drake knew he was dancing around everything.

"The point is. FOWL has purchased major stocks in all the electric company's across the country, not to mention most of the appliance chains that sell air conditioners. All I needed to do was figure out a way to make it hotter. Which is where yous comes in rats."

"What? Me?"

"Yeah you see, my eggmen developed this sorta lazar that, when pointed at the sun can produce solar flares and sun spots, which in turn will raise the temperature down here."

"But you'll destroy the sun that way!" Drake exclaimed

"Hey babe, FOWL's got a whole lunar airbase incase things get rough on the surface."

Megavolt almost lost it, "YOUR CRAZY! There is no point to being wealthy or ruling the world, when there's no one on it! If you kill everyone, you'll defeat the whole purpose!"

"You just don't get it rats, you've always been a small time thinker, leaving everything to that fearless leader of yours. What a joke that guy. He couldn't even stand up to Darkwing Duffus without kicking the bucket…" Steelbeak started laughing.

Somewhere nearby, two firary blue eyes tightened together in what can only be described as pure anger…Steelbeak was not going to get away with that insult.

Drake spoke up, "So this lazar…why do you need Megavolt?"

"Because the amount of electricity used to power the dumb thing would cause I major a power serge and destroy its circuits, It would very well blow up the sun."

Then it hit Megavolt, is purpose here, "So you're gonna filter the electricity through me!"

"Yous got it rats!"

"But that amount of electricity will fry my brain."

"You'll live."

"I'll be a vegetable."

"That's not my problem it is Rats…its yours."

Drake eyed him, "So why me Steelbeak?"

"Once I learn our old pal's secret, I just had to share it with you. Plus I wanted to get my revenge." And with that Steelbeak reach out his hang and grabbed Drake by the throat. He picked him up with one hand. Drake struggled, but tried to keep breathing. That was the most important thing right now.

Steelbeak brought him over the open area of the Dam. It was a long way down to the bottom stream…No duck would survive it. Steelbeak grin.

Drake gave one last struggle.

Megavolt screamed…"NOooooooooO!!!!!"

"Goodbye Drakey!" Steelbeak let go.

Drake fell…..so this was how it would end. No glorious fight to the death, no growing old with Morgana. He thought about how Neptunia's death and Elmo disappearance had affected him. He wondered if the people he cared about would go through the same thing. He gave out a yell, but it was no use. In his last thoughts, all he could picture was Gosylan.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Once again ….Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn!!!!! You know you hate it…but you know you love it. Sorry about all the typos in the last chapter. I plan on going back and fixing as much as I can once the story is over._


	21. Chapter 21

Remembrance

Chapter 21

Falling….That's all he knew. 'They say your life flashes before you're eyes' he thought…Every battle…Every villain…Every victory…Defeat…Everyone he cared about….Gosylan, Elmo, Launchpad, Morgana, Honker even Gizmoduck and the other Justice Ducks. He'd never see any of them again. If losing Elmo was bad before, the idea of this happening horrified him. Was this truly the end of Darkwing Duck?

At that moment, two hands from a small opening in the Dam, several floors down from Steelbeaks, shot out and grabbed the chair Drake was tied too. The force of the fall against the sudden stop made Drake shut his eyes. He heard a load groan as he was pulled to safety. He was alive. Still tied to the chair he slowly opened his eyes to see something he didn't expect. The figure was in shadows, but there was no mistaking it, there before Drake Mallard stood Darkwing Duck.

Steelbeak inspected his hair, ever so satisfied. Megavolt looked mortified. Drake…gone…And it was all his fault. Gosylan will be an orphan again, and he would somehow have to explain why her father died today.

"Don't look so glum, chum…It's not like you're best friend died or something…" Steelbeak said, "Oh wait a second, yes it is!" And He laughed harder than he usually did.

Gizmoduck came up at that moment, and saluted his 'superior' "Sir!"

"What is it Chrome Dome?"

"The Prisoners have escaped, it appears we have intruders"

"Hmmm…Probably those medaling Justice Ducks. Strange though, by now Darkwing makes his appearance." Steelbeak began to talk to himself, trailing off.

"Sir, did one of you prisoners escape as well?" 

"Hm? Oh Drake…no that Duck's flatter than a pancake."

"Y…You….killed him?" Something in Gizmoduck didn't feel right, something was defiantly wrong.

"Yeah so what?"

"But…"

"Listen pal, old High Command is almost through with that little toy that will restore all your memories, and then you'll remember what a bad and evil duck he was."

"But that's no excuse to kill anyone. The police…"

"The police don't run the show. I do. Now do you want you're memories back or not, what would M'ma want you to do?"

Gizmoduck looked down, he have to figure all this out on his own.

"That's a good little Gizzy." Just then and explosion from under them went off, "It has to be the Justice Ducks, Giz go stop them. Anyone wearing a purple mask, a red dress, or who looks like a giant dinosaur, I want eliminated."

"I won't kill anyone!" 

"Fine, then just stop them."

Gizmoduck gave a salute and sped off, leaving Steelbeak alone with Megavolt.

"They'll stop you know?" Megavolt said almost with no emotion.

"Shows how much you knows. I got an escape planned, and when I high tail it out of here, this Dam is gonna blow, destroying Duckberg and submerging St. Canard."

"It won't matter. They will stop you. And once they untie me, you'll never be safe again."

"What are yous talking about Rats."

"Once I'm out of this cage, I'm gonna fry your brain till it pops. It's the only thing remotely painful enough to equal what you've done to me."

"Yeah rats, there's only one problem, you're in there, about to set off my major scheme, and then this place goes boom, you with it."

"You just better hope the Justice get to you before I do."

Two eggmen sat outside, one large and one small, playing cards when they apparently should have been guarding the reservoir.

"Umm..go fish" The larger, obvisously dumber one said.

"Danggit." The smaller one was truly annoyed.

"You wanna play a different game?"

"What's the point, Steelbeak's gonna give us the signal soon once the bomb is activated. We have to get to the escape route, over wise were toast."

"I know, lets play solitaire!"

"That's a one player game, there are two people here."

The large eggman just starred off into space.

"Any other suggestions?" The smaller one tried to gain back that attention of his friend.

"Fish!" The large eggman panicked at the sight of something behind the other's back

"I told you we need a shorter game" The other eggman said, not knowing the impeding danger behind him.

Then he heard a voice, sounding like an announcer of some kind "Why play cards when you can play good old American tag?"

Neptunia game a thrust with her trident with one eggmen while Liki splashed the other until he fell to the ground.

"Not half bad, Liquidator." Neptunia stood admiring their work.

"You're only saying that because you're not on the receiving end this time."

She gave a slight smile at that remark, "Did you hear what they said about a bomb?"

"The Liquidator hears all!"

"I thought I told you to cut it out and stop talking like that. We have to find that bomb or Duckberg and St. Canard are history."

"Maybe we should warn Negaduck."

"N…Negaduck?! He's here?!" Neptunia starred down Liki.

"Wh…why yes. He was dressed up like Darkwing earlier."

"I thought he was acting funny. What are you guys up to?"

"Don't ask me, the boss is keeping me out of this one."

"Then where's Darkwing?" 

"Boss said he was inside, don't know if that's true or not."

"Well Darkwing can handle himself, and if does need help, the others are inside. When I get my hands on that low life lying duck, he'll wish Darkwing was there to pull me off of him. Come on, we have to find that bomb. Where do we start looking?"

"The most obvious place of course." The Liquidator gestured to the reservoir.

"Looks like it's a search and destroy mission, well let's get started." And with that the two jump in.

Steggmutt was having the time of his life. He was on all fours running as fast he could through all the corridors of the Dam. Bushroot sat on top of him, 2x4 in hand. It was almost like batting mailboxes or something of that nature as the two ran down as much equipment and eggmen that they could see.

"Oh boy, this is fun" Steggmutt yelled up at Bushroot

"Hehe, I would have to agree. Who would have thought a plant eater would be so much fun."

"Mr. Bushroot? What's a plant eater?" 

"Its some one who eats plants."

"You mean like grass and stuff?"

"Well yeah, or any kind of vegetable."

"Ewe. I hate Vegetables. Dr. Fossil always used to make me eat them."

"You mean you don't eat greens? Well what do you eat?'

"Hotdogs!" 

"Well that's not exactly meat, but no plants died to make it. Steggmutt, I had you pegged wrong."

"You mean you'll be my friend?" A sparkle appeared in Stegg's eye. 

"Well at least for today, tomorrow I got to go back to being a villain." Bushroot tried to simplify as best as possible.

"Oh…Ok Mr. Bushroot…I understand." Bushroot could hear the hurt in Steggmutt's voice.

"Hey….Call me Reggie."

Morgana and QJ looked around the corner, they saw a type of communications room, unguarded.

"This must be where Steelbeak hooks up to high command' Morgana said.

"Yeah, but where is he?" QJ asked.

"I told you we're not looking for Steelbeak, we're looking for Giz."

"So how come Giz lost his memory." It was a honest question.

"I really don't want to talk about it, but let's just say it was my fault, and now I have to fix it, that's why we can't hurt him."

"Thanks for rescuing me and Bushy btw."

"We needed you're guys help."

"I know, but this is the second time you have come to aid the Fearsome Five."

"Only out of sympathy."

"Why'd you ever turn good in the first place, you just seem too dark for Justice Ducks."

"People always do strange things when their in love."

"Oh…I see, Darkwing Duffus."

"He may be your guys' mortal enemy, but he can be quite the charmer when he wants to be."

"I'll have to take you're word for it. He's always spoiling my fun."

"That's because your fun usually involves the suffering of others."

"Well maybe if people would just play by my rules, they wouldn't get hurt."

"That doesn't sound very fun, listen to someone else idea of they think is fun, now does it."

"Well…no…but…"

"Just think about it Quackerjack."

"STOP EVIL DOOERS!" A voice shouted from behind them.

Quackerjack eyed the mechanical hero then turned to Morgana, "Why don't you do the honor's my dear.."

"Why, Quackerjack I'd be delighted," She cleared he throat, "It's playtime!"

_Author's note: This story is turning out longer than I planned but is almost done, doubtful I'll get to 25 chapters, but it might happen. Once again thank you to the reviewers, I'm glad you all are enjoying the story._


	22. Chapter 22

Remembrance

Chapter 22

* * *

Drake sat tied to the chair, eyeing the figure. This didn't make any since; he was supposed to be Darkwing Duck, who was this clown?

The figure spoke, "Figures I don't even get a 'thank you', I mean after all I did just save your life."

Drake recognized that deeper voice, "Negaduck!"

The figure step out from the shadows, and tipped his hat, "In person!"

"B…But…."

"DAD!" A cry came from behind Negaduck. Quiverwing leaped into the air and grabbed her father.

"Gosylan! What are you doing here? And with him?" Drake looked at Negaduck as she began to untie him.

"Dad, we came to rescue you and the others. The Justice Ducks and Fearsome Five are all here, not to mention Tuskernini."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Negaduck smiled, "The world's finest detective eh?"

"Gos, what are you doing with Negaduck? Where's Morgana? Or Launchpad?" Drake stood, a flood of concern across his face.

"Morgana is trying to stop Gizmoduck without anyone hurting him. Launchpad went to go get SHUSH. Negaduck's been leading all of us and he knew you'd never believe he was on the good side, so I had to come along with him. Plus I wasn't about to leave you."

"Sweetie this is a very dangerous place, you could have been hurt, or worse. I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

Negaduck couldn't stand this display anymore, "Would you two knock off the mushy stuff. Do I Have to remind you, Steelbeak is gonna kill Megavolt and destroy 2 cities."

"Why are you helping?" Drake eyed him. Face to face, Duck to Duck.

"Steelbeak crossed a line. He attacked my team, he'll pay for that."

"Why'd you save me, you could have rescued you're team and watch me fall."

"You just don't get it Drake, I wasn't about to just hand over the honor of killing Darkwing Duck to a two bit crook. That is reserved for someone with more style and genius."

"Someone like you?" Drake said flatly.

"You said it, not me." Negaduck smirked.

"Ok, but I still don't trust you."

"And I'm not asking you to. But if we want to rescue Giz and Megavolt, we'll have to work together."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. But we're gonna do it my way."

"There's that ego again." Negaduck rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." Drake looked to his daughter, "Please tell me you brought a spare cape."

Gosylan smiled.

Morgana ducked as the missile came her way. QJ was busy trying to draw firing on his po-go stick, "You Can't hit me!" He kept trying to taunt Gizmoduck, sticking out a tongue.

Gizmoduck was being quick; Morgana couldn't even get a single spell to stick. She rolled up her sleeves and tried a sleeping spell. Gizmoduck sped up his wheel and rolled away as soon as he heard her chanting. He missed it just in time.

Morgana gritted her teeth. She couldn't use any powerful spells on him, it would be too dangerous and she couldn't stand to see him get hurt.

Quackerjack yelled across the room, "You have to aim better, I can't use any of my toys, they might kill him." He said as he dodged a lazar.

"Just keep distracting him!" She yelled back.

Ok, she was ready to try again. She took an inward breath and prepared herself. As she was about to say the first line of the incantation, she felt something sharp touch her back. Then she heard a voice.

"Now what's a mother to do when her son's playmates won't even play nice" Ammonia gave a nudge with the knife, forcing Morgana to step more into the room.

QJ saw Morgana is distress almost immediately, "Morgana!" This distracted him and a net hit him, pinning him to the wall. Gizmoduck gave a satisfied smile. Giz then looked over to see what had gotten the clowns attention.

"M'ma! What are you doing?!" He cried.

"Look's like we got ourselves a couple of do-gooders Sonny!"

QJ made a face, "I resent that, I'm only good for today."

Giz came up, "Ok then lets put them back into the cells, Steelbeak will be done soon and we can go home."

"They'll just escape again, No….We finish it." Ammonia took the knife and held it across Morgana's throat."

Morgana had to think of something, she could only try and reason with Gizmoduck, "Giz! She's not you're mother. You're mom is safe at home watching TV….Um…You like strange foods like I do. You like to play checkers. You're favorite soda is Co-co-Cola. You work for a man name Scrooge as a personal super hero. You're arch enemies are the Beagle Boys, though I'm sure after this incident that will change. You're a member of the Justice Ducks. You stand for good, and most importantly, you're my friend."

"Quite sweetie, this will only take a second."

Something in Gizmoduck snapped, this wasn't right. This lady in the red dress had told him more about himself than M'ma and Steelbeak had. And this information seemed right. It just felt right. He remembered Megavolt's words "Trust your gut!" Right now it screamed this lady in red was his friend and he could trust her.

"NO M'MA, If that's even who you are!" Giz pressed a button and boxing glove on a spring popped out, hitting Ammonia dead on. She fell, knocked out cold.

"Gizmoduck?" Morgana ask, "Do you remember?"

"No…I don't. But this feels right." He said honestly

"I'll get you're memory back, I promise. But right now we have to help the others."

"Steelbeak's planning on using a giant lazar to overheat the sun."

"We have to stop them, where's the lazar."

"I can take you to it."

The two started for the door, QJ struggled, "Hey Wait a Second!"

Morgana gave a look of guilt, "Sorry Quackerjack, force of habit." She walked over and untangled him.

"I understand, I probably would have done the same." QJ got up and brushed himself off, but stopped when he noticed Gizmoduck starring at him, "There a problem, metal head?"

"I don't know what it is, but I really want tie you up and leave you here."

Morgana came over, "Giz, you're a good guy, I'm a good guy. Quackerjack is usually a bad guy, but right now we have to trust him. Please. You trust me right?"

"Yeah?"

"And I trust him, so therefore so do you."

"Very well, but I'm keeping my eye on you…" He pointed to the jester. "Now follow me, I'll so you to the lazar."

Steggmutt came riding in to a large room, Bushroot still on top. Inside the massive area was a giant gun of some sorts. It looked like it was on a lift, where at the proper time, would rise up. Bushroot noticed the ceiling, and how there was a crack in the middle. This is was defiantly part of Steelbeak's plan.

"Ok Steggs, Darkwing said to break anything that looked expensive, well I can guarantee that it." Bushroot climbed down.

"Oh…Boy…..Um Reggie? What do you want me to do?"

"Break it. Use your tail or something."

"My tail? Oh my tail. Right, gotcha." Steggmutt readied his tail, but he stopped when he heard the sound of marching.

The room flooded with Eggmen, surrounding Bushroot and Steggmutt. They cornered the two against the machine. Bushroot panicked, "If only I had my powers." He then looked at a giant power chord leading to the machine that was humming, "If Megavolt were here, he'd fry this thing in my head." Bushroot looked at their impeding doom. He gulped, "I really hate having to grow back, but if I have to, then so be it!"

Bushroot grabbed the cable with both hands. He screamed in pain. Steggmutt ducked down, not knowing what was going on. The Eggmen shielded their eyes as sparks filled the room.

Bushroot collapsed. Steggmutt came up can picked him up, "Reggie? Mr. Bushroot? Oh no!" Bushroot wasn't moving. Steggmutt stood still holding Bushroot. The Eggmen, guns in hands closed in on him. Steggmutt didn't know what to do. He was alone, no friends, no teammates.

Launchpad touched down the Thunderquack right outside McDuck's moneybin. The two sidekicks pilled out and looked around.

A voice came up from behind, "Well I see the Thunderquack is still running, though that left engine sounded a little weak. Maybe I should take a look at it."

Launchpad turned around, "Gyro!" The scientist came up, gadgets in hand. He had apparently been working all day on the security system

"Hey Launchpad, what brings ya to Duckberg? And in the Thunderquack no less." Gyro tripped and the gadgets fell, "Oh my, Mr. McDuck won't like this, who's your friend?"

"This is the Arrow Kid. Listen Gyro, I have to get in touch is Hooter over at SHUSH."

"SHhhh! Launchpad, it is classified information that I work for the DIA."

"I know, but Steelbeak is gonna destroy Duckberg and St. Canard. He's got the Fearsome Five locked up and he's kidnapped DW."

"Steelbeak? Oh my." Gyro reached into his pocket; however the McDuck limo pulled up and out popped the angry Scotsmen along with a woman in curlers.

"Their ya are, ya big Dunderhead!" The rich Duck yelled, "Now what's going on?"

Gryo shock his head, "There's no time Mr. McDuck, I have to make a call." Gyro reached in and pulled a special issued SHUSH phone, it was slime and shaped like a pen.

"Well why he's making a call, you can explain. Who's this" McDuck pointed his cane at the young boy.

"That's Arrow Kid."

"Um…He…Hello Sir" Honker tried his best, but he felt really out of place right now.

"Another vigilante from St. Canarad no less."

The woman in curlers came up, "Ok Launchpad enough small talk, where's my Fenton. He was supposed to fix the VCR this morning."

"Oh hey, Mrs. Crackshell. Fenton is kind of busy."

"Busy my eye!" McDuck yelled, "I want the bean counter back here this instant along with that suit of his."

"That's not gonna be easy Mr. McDee, FOWL's got him."

Mrs. Crackshell made a face, "Well you go get him back."

"It's not that easy….I…." Gyro stepped in, phone in hand.

"Hooter wants to talk to you."

Launch looked at the strange device and put it to his ear.

"Launchpad, it's good to finally get a hold of you." The warm voice said over the phone.

"Hey Director Hooter, you changed the Flashquack number?"

"Unfortunately, yes lad. The frequency fell into some….wrong hands, I should say. It was a security risk not to do anything. I've been trying to reach you and Darkwing at the lair all day."

"FOWL's at the Duckberg Dam. They got an army of Eggmen there. They've also kidnapped the Fearsome Five and brainwashed Gizmoduck."

"This is terrible, where is Darkwing."

"Ummm…FOWL's got him too."

"I dare say! With Gizmoduck and Darkwing out of commission, who's leading the Justice Ducks, no offense Launchpad but your not exactly…um…how's the best way of putting it…."

"It's ok Director, I know my place is a sidekick, as long as I get to help people, I'm happy."

"You've got a heart like none other Launchpad, but you didn't answer my question, who is leading the Justice Ducks?!"

"Would you believe me if I said…Negaduck?"

Whatever Hooter said must have been load because Launchpad flinched at the yelling. He dropped the small pen/phone and it shattered, "Oh No."

"That's ok Launchpad." Gyro smiled, "Hooter knows where to send the troops, but we should head back there to help out as much as we can. I'm a little worried with St. Canard's public enemy number one running the rescue team."

"I don't think we have a lot to worry about Gyro, but you right about going back, but you sure you wanna go, it's going to be dangerous."

"I'm the closest SHUSH agent to the scene right now, I have to go, even if I'm only freelance."

McDuck stepped up, "If you're taking my inventor along for the ride, you can bet you're taking me to!"

Mrs. Crackshell also spoke up, "And I want my son back, you're not taking off with me."

Launchpad was at a dilemma. These people weren't heroes, they were his friends. Sure Mr. McDee had been on plenty of adventures before, but FOWL were ruthless killers. Not people you haggle with or negotiated. Launchpad was always worried about bringing Gos or Honk-man along and they were used to being in mortal danger.

"I'm sorry guys; I can't put you all in danger. These guys mean business and they won't hesitate to kill any of you."

McDuck came up, "Scrooge McDuck does not walk away from a fight," He paused a second, "Especially when the people he cares about are in trouble. Fenton is there, in danger, and soon so you will be too. You won't stop me lad, even if I have to hire the most expensive pilot in Duckberg to fly me up there."

"Mr. McDee, you'd do that?" Launchpad was assonished the old Duck would actually spend that amount of money to ensure he and Fenton were safe.

"I'm going lad, and so are Gyro and Mrs. Crackshell."

"Ok Mr. McDee, let's all sattle up!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I loved writing the Darkwing/Negaduck stuff and fight between Giz and Morgana/QJ. Heck I enjoyed the whole chapter. Please leave reviews, they are what keeps me writing, and I really want to see 100 reviews XD._


	23. Chapter 23

Remembrance

Chapter 23

* * *

Gizmoduck led his new companions through the halls of the dam. This place was huge, and one could easily get lost. Giz had about a million questions for Morgana, who he was? Why he did he wear this suit? Etc. But all of that would have to wait. He trusted her, unlike Steelbeak and that phony M'ma. He believe Morgana when she said she'd help restore his memory, he hoped his faith wasn't misplaced.

The three ran into a large room, "This way!" Giz shouted. But the three were stopped when they saw what was in the room. Veins covered everything. Eggmen laid on the floor, buried beneath leafs and roots. The giant lazar was bound to the floor, unable to be raised and pointed at the sun. The three looked around, and saw Steggmutt bashing his tail against the lazar. Giz was on alert, after all this was a giant dinosaur swinging a lethal tail around. But something in him new he could trust the beast.

Morgana came up, "Steggs?"

"Oh Hi Morgana." Then Steggs saw Gizmoduck "Gizmoduck's back. Oh Mr. Darkwing will be so happy."

Quackerjack spoke up, "Hey you, where's Bushroot! You two were supposed to stay together, or did you get a little hungry or something?"

"Oh no, I'd never eat my new friend. He's right here."

The three looked around, nothing.

Quackerjack was getting angry. "Stop playing games! It's not play time! I want to know where my friend is now!"

A familiar voice was heard, "Relax QJ. You know, maybe Liki had the right idea about a vacation."

Quackerjack looked around, but still couldn't see anything, "Reggie! Come on, this isn't funny, I'm worried."

"Look down!" The voice said.

Everyone looked down at the veins covering the ground, a single pink flower stood untouched by the damage.

Quackerjack eyes widen, "Reggie!" He dove for the flower. "Oh what did that monster do? I knew we couldn't trust those Justice Ducks."

The flower was indeed Bushroot, sprouting a new body like he had done so many times before, "Steggmutt didn't do anything. We were toast without my powers, so I had to grow back without that thing in my head."

"You did all this?" Morgana gasped.

"Yes. I had been out of touch with the plant kingdom for days. They were all worried. Once they finally heard my call, all my friends came to the rescue." Bushroot explained. "Now we just have to destroy that thing."

Everyone looked up at the lazar while Bushroot continued, "Steelbeak can't use it while the veins hold it in place, but they can't hold it forever. We have to destroy it for good."

Gizmoduck spoke up, "I couldn't agree more. Everyone, lets get to work. Quackerjack, why don't you find a pot to put your Reggie friend in. I'm sure he doesn't want to grow up here."

Bushroot nodded, "Yeah, I need sunlight to grow."

And with that the teams began their work.

Above the lazar, Steelbeak was having a fit. "I can't believe you goons let everyone escape. And where is Gizmoduck and Ammonia? Those mooks should be helping control the situation."

The eggmen saluted, "Reports say that Gizmoduck is working with the prisoners. Agent Pine is nowhere to be found. Also, our demotions team indicates that the bomb placed on the dam has been removed."

"WHAT! Where did it go?!"

"Unknown. It was there one second, and then gone the next, as if the tide took it."

"Liquidator."

"Sir?"

"It would seem that everyone has gotten all buddy buddy all of sudden. Round up all the troops, I want everyone who's left here."

"Sir, this is everyone left." Steelbeak looked at the men, only about 6 remained. "What are you mooks talking about; I had a small army in this dam."

"Most of our forces were dispatched to track down the dinosaur, since he can do the most damage. All teams haven't reported in. Everyone stationed outside hasn't reported in. Any one else on guard has disappeared."

"Well I know when I'm beat," He looked at Megavolt who had a look of hate. Megavolt hadn't kept his eyes off Steelbeak. Every once of him was thinking about frying him to dust for what he had done.

Steelbeak continue, "But first I'm going to have to take care of a lose end. I'm real sorry Elmo; yous were a good kid and an even better villain. I'd love to use ya for future plans, but somehow I think keep you under submissions will be far more work than its worth."

"You won't get away. I won't stop, Steelbeak, not after what you've done."

"You see that's the problem, I'm holding the gun," Steelbeak pulled out his revolver, "And you're tide up swearing revenge. You used to be smarter than this."

Steelbeak pointed the gun at Megavolt's head. Point blank range. Megavolt didn't cower like he usually does. He just kept starring. Things looked hopeless when a puff of smoke appeared on a ledge up above, and voice was heard.

"I Am the Terror that flaps in the night!" Darkwing Duck appeared from the smoke, "I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares!"

Steelbeak made a face, "Oh no, not this clown."

Another puff of smoke appeared, on the ground, but closer to the action, "I am the shopping cart that nicks your paint job!" Negaduck appeared, as Darkwing in disguise.

Steelbeak did a double take, "Two of them?"

Darkwing finished it, "I am DARKWING DUCK!"

Steelbeak was still holding the gun, pointed at Megavolt. An arrow came out of nowhere and hit the gun dead on, perfect accuracy. Quiverwing appeared next to her father out of a similar puff of smoke.

Steelbeak smirked, "I see you brought the kid. But I sill out number yous."

Darkwing eyed him, "It doesn't have to be this way Steelbeak."

Negaduck came up for an attack that moment, "Yes it does!" He hit Steelbeak, right in the gut.

Steelbeak backed away, "Eggmen, attack!"

Darkwing sighed and looked at his daughter, "Be careful hunnie." And with that the two heroes leaped into the brawl that had been started.

Outside, Tuskernini and his penguin companions were finishing up with his tasked. He looked his work. About 17 eggmen in total sat tied up and gagged, each one had fallen victim to his plan. He smiled, "Gentlemen! I believe this was a job well done."

The Thunderquack soared up above, making a load entrance as it landed just outside the damn. Tuskernini continued to smile, "I believe that's our Qeew Boys. No encore tonight." And with that Tuskernini dashed into the forest surrounded the reservoir, followed by his friends.

Nearby, Neptunia was giving orders to Hal the Octopus on what to do about the bomb. Liquidator stood nearby. "Ok Hal, take the bomb to the deepest ocean. I don't know how much time we have, so hurry. If it starts to make a noise, look around for civilians, if there aren't any, just drop it.

Hal made a noise that Liquidator couldn't understand.

Neptunia continued, "If there are civilians, just keep going. Get as far away from them as possible. Got it?"

Hal made another noise then saluted. He then dove into the water, caring the bomb.

Neptunia looked sad, and Liquidator knew why, "He is a good friend to you."

"Yeah, been with me awhile, I just hope he gets rid of it in time."

"I guess this is part of the job of being a hero, I never understood it until now."

"You've never been a hero before."

"I would hardly call the Liquidator a hero" He said, "But a good friend…now that's a low price guarantee."

"I told you to stop with that."

The two were interrupted by the sound of an angry Scotsmen yelling. The looked across the reservoir to see Launchpad being led by the Scotsmen, followed by Arrow kid and two others neither Neptunia nor Liquidator knew.

Neptunia shook her head, "I hope Launchpad brought more than that from SHUSH."

"More will probably come, but we have an escape route to find."

"You're right, let's go."

Back in the dam, Darkwing, Quiverwing, and Negaduck were all fighting like never before. Negaduck and Darkwing both used the same moves, so they could assist each other without even thinking about it. Since Quiverwing was trained by Darkwing, she also could partner with either of them. However once sift kick to her face, and she fell from the brawl. She wiped the blood from her beak and got up quick.

Darkwing was busy fighting Steelbeak, one on one at this point. Negaduck looked around and noticed Quiverwing outside the fight. He then noticed something behind her.

Ammonia apparently had decided to make an appearance after all, gun in hand, and pointed at Quiverwing. Negaduck's eyes widen. He leapt through the air, Gas Gun in hand, and dove in front of the child. Ammonia fired, hitting Negaduck in the shoulder. Negaduck fired his gas gun, which apparently was filled with knockout gas. Ammonia once again fell to the floor.

Negaduck collapsed, while the two eggmen left surrounded him and Quiverwing. Negaduck tried to get to his feat, and with a little help from Quiverwing, was able.

Negaduck breathed heavily, "Think you can take them kid?"

"Are you kidding?" Quiverwing jumped into the air bow and arrow in hand. She shot as many as she could as quickly as she could, pinning the eggmen's clothes to the floor. She landed with a 'Ta-Da' pose.

"Not bad kid, I see your old man is good at something, teaching you the ropes." Negaduck took off his purple cape and used it as a sling for his arm. He they knocked out the eggmen who had been trapped by Quiverwing

"Is it bad?" She asked looked at the blood around them

"Kind of. I think it hit the bone. I'll need to see a doctor. But first we have to help your Dad and Megs."

"Dad looks like he's winning, let's get Megavolt first."

The two walked over to the tied up villain in the box. He still starred. It was as if nothing was going on. He just kept looking at Steelbeak.

"Hey Megs!"

Nothing

"Yo Knob! It's Negaduck, I'm gonna get you out of here."

Nothing.

Negaduck turned to Quiverwing and shrugged. He and Quiverwing lifted the box and Quiverwing got out a knife to cut the rodent lose.

Megavolt smiled, and soon an evil laugh followed. Electricity flooded the room. Sparks flew everywhere. Megavolt even lifted off the ground a few feet as the serge flowed through him.

Darkwing and Steelbeak were exhausted. Steelbeak was losing and feel to knees, "Alright Dipwing, you win. I give up."

Darkwing smiled his ego higher than ever. Both of them became distracted by the laughing across the room.

All of sudden electricity struck Steelbeak. He screamed in pain. Out of the sparks, Megavolt appeared, as if he had become pure energy. Steelbeak, still on his knees continued to scream, and Megavolt held the current close to his face, using the metal beak as a conductor.

Darkwing tried to stop him, but the sparks kept anyone from interfering. Negaduck and Quiverwing came up behind him.

In all this, Megavolt spoke, "You monster! I'll make you pay. You took away the one honest and good thing I had in my life. It took me 9 years to find it, and you threw off a ledge. Now Drake's gone and Gosylan's an orphan again. I've never killed anyone, but I won't lose sleep over the lose of you!"

The energy increased and Steelbeak screamed loader.

Darkwing had to think of something, this wasn't justice. Megavolt had every right to want revenge, but not like this. "Megavolt stop!"

"Stay out of this you caped clown! Some hero you are."

"I'll arrest him; I'll see that he never hurts you again."

"It's easy for you to say that. But he'll escape again, he always does. I know, I'm a master at it myself. I'll make sure he'll never hurt anyone ever again."

"Drake wouldn't want this!"

"Drake's dead because him. Because you couldn't save him."

"No! No he's not." And with that Darkwing took off his mask and hat and stood before the villain. "Elmo…."

Megavolt starred. The energy stopped and Steelbeak dropped the floor, near death.

There before Megavolt, stood Drake, eyes pleading for him to come to his senses.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had some family problems that kept me away. Only 2-3 more chapters to go._


	24. Chapter 24

Remembrance

Chapter 24

* * *

Negaduck stood stunned. He leaned over to Quiverwing, "Did he just do what I think he just did? Or am I hallucinating from too much lose of blood?"

Quiverwing, who wasn't exactly sure what was going on, simply said, "I'm not sure myself."

The two former best friends just stood starring, one was too stunned to say anything, and the other just couldn't think of anything. Steelbeak remained on the floor, unconscious.

Megavolt finally spoke, "Y…You….You're Darkwing Duck?" He said flatly.

Drake was for first time, in a long time, completely unsure of himself. He had just revealed his secret to a mortal enemy. Someone proven to be unstable and could in fact destroy everything that he had sought out to protect. "Yeah." He simply said.

"It was you at prom." It wasn't a question, just a statement

"That was the first time I ever wore the mask. I knew Drake the Dweeb couldn't defeat a super villain, but I remembered how great Darkwing was, when we were kids, so I…"

Megavolt cut him off with a slight amount of anger in his voice, "You've been Darkwing this whole time?"

Drake, being the defensive person he is, argued, "Well now you know how I felt. Imagine the shock I had when I found out Megavolt, member of the Fearsome Five, criminal at large, was my best friend from school."

"I guess you're not the world's greatest detective after all."

"You didn't exactly make it easy! Did you at least try to remember who you were?"

"Maybe I would have if I wasn't being electrocuted by you every time I walked out the door."

"Excuse me for standing up for morals and trying to make a difference for this city. These citizens have no one to protect them from you."

"Well maybe you should stop caring about people you've never met, and start caring about the people around you." A tear came down Megavolt cheek, it wasn't much, but noticeable. He continued on, "You were my best friend, and when I thought Steelbeak kil…kil…"

"Stop. Just stop. Meg…Elmo, you disappeared 9 years ago. I spent 3 years trying to find you. I can't tell you the pain and suffering I went through for all those years. I thought….you had died, and I had only myself to blame. I lived with that until now. You've lived with it for maybe an hour. I'm sorry you know this pain, but it's nothing compared to how long I've suffered."

Megavolt looked down, imagining for the first time what Drake must have went through for almost a decade with the guilt he himself had just felt. It must have been agony. "You….You spent all that time…thinking about me?"

"Well not all the time, after all I had a city to protect and a daughter to raise." Quiverwing came up beside her Dad.

"Gosylan?" Megavolt asked

"In person, but don't tell anyone." She said with pride

Drake continued, "I'm honestly revealed your ok, you can go on hating me, and if necessary I'll change my name so you'll never hear the words Drake Mallard again. But you had to know the truth. I owed you that much."

"I don't hate you…I just….don't know what I'm supposed to feel."

Negaduck, who had been left unattended at this point, started to get dizzy, "Um…do you two think….maybe….we could rap this up….and get me to…a doctor? Hmm?" And with that final statement, the mighty Negaduck collapsed.

Drake ran over him, "Negaduck?" He said.

Megavolt took this as a surprise as he came up with Quiverwing, "Boss? Negaduck's back?"

Drake took off his cape and wrapped his arch enemy in it, "Yes and he's going into shock."

Quiverwing spoke up, "He stopped Ammonia from shooting me, he…he took a bullet…in the arm."

Drake had already been inspecting the wound "It's hit the bone, and he's lost a lot of blood. We have to get him to a hospital."

Quiverwing continued, "Launchpad is bringing SHUSH, they should've been here by now."

"Let's get Negaduck to the surface, maybe they'll be an ambulance…I hope." Drake put on his mask again and picked up the villain.

Megavolt brought up a point, "What about Steel…" He said while turning to where the roster was. But, to the surprise of everyone, Steelbeak was gone.

Darkwing stood holding Negaduck, "If SHUSH is here, he won't get far, especially with the amount of medical attention he needs. Now I remember Gizmoduck leading me through that passageway, I think I can find my way out from there." He turned to his former friend, "This Dam must have various exits, I can stall SHUSH from searching the place to a point but…"

"Wait, I'm not coming with you?"

"You're a super villain with a record. You'll be arrested on sight, so will Negaduck. But in his case it's a matter of life and death. You can escape."

"Drake I…"

"Hey. When the mask is on, it's Darkwing, got it 'Megavolt'?"

"Yeah, Darkwing. But I don't understand, you're letting me go?"

Negaduck groaned in pain, "We don't have time, just get to an exit. Either take it as an act of old friendship or an act of professional curiosity, but just go!"

"Drak…Darkwing, I…"

"Go! NOW!"

Megavolt, feeling torn, looked the duck dead in the eye. Even his face told Megavolt to run, as fast as he could. So that's what he did. He turned around, and headed through another passageway, holding back as many tears as he could.

Darkwing and Quiverwing made a break for the passageway that looked familiar, hoping that they would reach the surface before it was too late.

Steelbeak could barely stand. He was practically crawling through his underground secret escape route. It was dark, very dark, but he knew the way. It was damp; he kept stepping in puddle after puddle. He would escape, and then he'd find Megavolt and finish it once and for all. If he could kill Drake, he could kill that clown.

All of sudden, lights turned on right in front the rooster, blinding him temporarily. They were police search lights. Steelbeak adjusted his eyes and he made out a few figures, one of them, a short one, was heading his was.

Neptunia spoke up, "Honestly, you land dwellers and you're underground passageways. Don't you know how many sea creatures observe you building these things?"

Behind her, three familiar SHUSH agents appeared, Gyro, Grizzlekoff, and Director Hooter.

Grizzlekoff slapped on a pair of handcuffs, smiling, "Just wait till I get you down to station, we have fun time there, eh?"

The old owl simple said, "Now, now Agent Grizzlekoff, remember that everyone is entitled to their rights, and should be treated respectfully even after their conviction." He then whispered, "Just make sure you turn off the security cameras, old friend."

Griz smiled and he hauled the roster away.

Gyro looked down at his old boss, "Thanks for coming so quickly Director."

"Thank you, my dear boy. I was against making you a freelance agent back in the day, but I can see it was far worth it to keep contact between you and the agency."

"We should get back on surface, Launchpad is worried and we still have the others to find."

"I couldn't agree more." Hooter looked at Neptunia who, for the most part, seemed not interested in their conversation, "Are you coming Miss?"

"If its all right director, I'd like to stay down here for a little bit, I'll meet up with you up top."

Hooter eyed the young fish, she was hiding something, he could tell. Or was it someone? "Very well, just don't take too long with your goodbyes now." And with that Hooter left without another word.

Neptunia smiled, the old owl figured it out. She guessed he didn't think it was worth pursuing at this point. Tomorrow was always another to day to catch another criminal, but for now…

A nearby puddle started to move, and soon took on the form of the super villain, "You could have said something."

"I owed ya. Neptunia of the sea isn't one to leave a debt."

"Do you think the others are alright?"

"I hope so. But if I catch that boss of yours impersonating Darkwing again, he'll feel the real wrath of the sea."

"Negaduck did it for a reason; he's always working out a plan."

"Yeah, I noticed….Listen there's a small stream up ahead, you can escape to the reservoir and then blend in till everyone leaves."

"Sounds like a plan the Liquidator can approve of…Thanks…"

"I know…this time around we were fighting together and all…but next time…well I just want you to understand, I'll never stand by and let others get hurt."

"I understand, and I must say I enjoyed my little vacation away from being a villain. Granted it was more of a vacation then I had planned for…but….I won't hold back either…next time…"

"Next time…"

Liquidator nodded and splashed his way toward the stream Neptunia had spoke of. Neptunia smiled and turned back to were the agents had exited.

Gizmoduck, Steggmutt, Morgana, Quackerjack, and Bushroot were making their way to the surface as well. Gizmoduck led everyone, since he knew the way. Quackerjack had used an Eggmen's helmet for a pot and planted his friend in it. The clown now held the flower with an almost motherly protection.

The group was getting close, but they stopped when they reached the final door. Morgana spoke up, "If Launchpad brought help, then they'll arrest QJ and Bushroot."

QJ panicked, "Hey I was good; I helped! I don't wanna have to escape from prison again."

Steggmutt leaned over, "Hey Morgana, why not use that invisibility spell you used on me?"

"Steggmutt that's a great idea, they should be able to get far away enough before the spell wears out. Just be careful not to touch anyone."

Gizmoduck spoke up, "I know I'm not one to comment on the situation due to my lack of memory, but aren't they villains?"

"Yeah?" Steggmutt responded simply.

"Then shouldn't they be arrested?"

Morgana came up, "Giz, they risked their lives to save the city and possibly the world. They deserve a head start. After all, didn't you aid a known felon?"

"Yeah but that's different, he manipulated my loss of memory with lies."

"Id doesn't matter in the law's eyes."

"You're right, I'm a criminal. What would M'ma say?"

"Calm down Giz. We'll find out when we meet her later. But right now we have to get QJ and Bushroot to safty."

"I'm going to trust you know what's right in this situation."

Morgana made her incantation and the two villains disappeared from sight. The group then opened the door the surface.

* * *

_Author's note: So sad… cry cry Thanks for the reviews, keep'em coming and I'll keep the chapters coming._


	25. Chapter 25

Remembrance

Chapter 25

* * *

Gizmoduck, Morgana, and Steggmutt carefully came outside of the structure, leaving the door open behind them so the villains could get away easily. The sun was high, and it appeared to be a beautiful day.

Once QJ and Bushroot saw their chance for escape, they took it. QJ whispered to the group, "You guys aren't so bad. Any time you wanna play, look me up! But don't think I'll go easy and let you win."

Bushroot add, "Yeah thanks for your help…and Steggmutt…I'm sorry I had the wrong impression of you."

"That's ok Reggie, I hope you grow up alright" Steggmutt said referring to the fact that the plant had been reduced to a mere flower in a pot.

"With sun like this, I'll probably grow as big as you. Well, take care guys, till next time…" And with that no other words were spoken from the villains. With them invisible, no one could tell if they slipped into the woods or lingered around.

The trio of heroes started walking, only to be stopped by a very load voice, "There ya are, ya big oaf!" A duck in a top hat come out of the woods. He used his cane to swat at the branches so he could see the group. Behind him, police cars and SHUSH agents appeared to be making arrests of all the captured eggmen.

The duck came up to Gizmoduck, "Did ya enjoy your little vacation?"

Gizmoduck was at a loss, who was this guy? "Umm….Yes?" He said not knowing what he was saying yes to.

"Well good….cause you can have all the vacation time you want when you're unemployed!!!!"

Some how that caused Giz to cringe. He was a superhero, yet this tiny duck seems to have all the power in the world over him. "B…But…But…"

Morgana stepped in, "Excuse me, you must me Mr. McDuck."

"Aye…And you must that Morgana Gizmoduck was talking about."

"Morgana McCawber and your service." She extended her hand as politely as she could.

"Sorry, I don't trust witches. Nothing personal." Scrooge remembered all the time Magica De'Spell had tried to trick him; he wasn't going to let his guard down no matter how pretty the eyes were.

Morgana went on the defensive, "May I ask why you are firing Giz?"

"He was supposed to be back from helping you, two days ago!"

"He lost his memory, if you haven't noticed, and he saved the world."

"Don't think he's getting sick pay out of this…" McDuck was on the defensive now.

Gizmoduck had been silent through this whole thing until now, "Um Morg, who is this guy?"

Scrooge made a frustration sound, if Giz didn't know any better, the old duck was turning red, "IM YOUR BOSS!"

Morgana smiled, "Good, so Giz will report back to work once his memory is back, I knew you'd understand Mr. McDuck."

"Now wait a minute lassie…I never said…"

"Oh but you did. And if you don't trust witches, you should know never to cross one." It was an innocent empty threat that she said with a half smile.

"Hmm…I suppose I could let it slide….but only this one time you see…"

"Thank you Mr. Mc.Duck, now I need a favor."

"Oh and what's that lassie," He said curious as to what the witch wanted. "If it involves a reward for your little endeavors, you can forget it."

"I need to find Giz's mother, she's the key to his memory."

"She's with Launchpad and that Arrow boy, I'll take ya to them."

Morgana look at Stegs, "Can you go look for my Dark, Stegs? I have to know if he's alright.

"Sure Morgana, say 'hi' to Launchpad for me!" And with that, the giant dinosaur began his search through the police arrests, shouting 'MR. DARKWING!" At every turn.

The two heroes and the old duck made their way to the Thunderquack.

Darkwing raced through the passageways, quickly followed by the young Quiverwing. Negaduck was in bad shape. The loss of blood mixed with physical stress he had been under in the fight had been too much. He was in shock, and could very well die unless properly treated.

Negaduck was going in and out of consciousness, he realized what was happening. He began talking, trying to force himself from the darkness. "Ironic isn't?"

"Hmm" Darkwing looked down as he was running; the villain's eyes were white, but still focused. Darkwing understood, and continued the conversation, "What do you mean?" he said making a turn, hoping it was the right way.

"I finally do something right, something good. For the first time in my entire life….and I'm going to die for it…."

"Don't say that. You'll be back trying to kill me by the end of the week." Darkwing hit a dead end, "Dang, have to try the other way." He turned around and continued looking for a way out.

Negaduck smiled, thinking of all the ways he wanted his adversary to fall. He then started to get dizzy again.

"Come on Negs…" Darkwing saw a door up ahead, this might be it.

The door burst open and the heroes ran out. Police cars were everywhere. Darkwing scanned the area, and saw what he needed, an ambulance.

The capped duck came up, barking orders at the EMTs. They placed Negaduck on the stretcher, he wasn't breathing. The EMTs went to work, using all forming of resuscitation on the duck.

Quiverwing clung to her dad, not believing what was going on. Darkwing was getting angry, and started yelling at the unconscious duck, hoping to provoke him back into the living. "You're really going to lay there, aren't you Negs!…The mighty Negaduck….fallen…at the hands of a single eggmen!"

"CLEAR!" One of the EMTs said and the used the shock pads. "Did you say Negaduck?" The EMT turned. Negaduck was still wearing Darkwing's spare costume. The technicians didn't think much of it at first, mostly because their training in saving lives kicked in. But now that everything was clear and out in the open, they were hesitant.

"Yeah! And he's dying!"

"Umm..I think I need to talk to Director Hooter…"

"No time!...Hit it!"

The EMTs looked at each other, unsure of to do.

"I said HIT IT!" Darkwing starred them down.

That scared the technicians, and they began to work again, "CLEAR!"

Darkwing started talking to his unconscious doppelganger again, "You're going to let it end like this, with a good deed on your record…..Think of all the crimes there are left to commit…."

"CLEAR!"

"Think of your friends….."

"CLEAR!"

"Think of all the fussy wazzy bunnies still alive spreading all their cuteness in the world…"

"I got something…..a heart beat, it erratic, but there. We need to get him to the hospital."

Steggmutt came charging up at that moment, "MR. DARKWING!"

"Oh Hi Steggs, just a sec…" Darkwing turned back to the technicians who were already starting to pack up the duck, "I have the same blood type as him; You'll need me…" He turned back to the dinosaur, "Stegs, take Quiverwing to Launchpad."

"Right!" The dinosaur loved it when Darkwing paid attention to him.

"But Dad…" Quiverwing looked angry. Negaduck was dying, and in her eyes, it was her fault. She had to know if he would be alright.

Before he climbed in, he turned to his daughter, "I got to go with Negaduck."

"But he could still die…"

He whispered, "Gos…I need you to be a hero right now…Not the caped kind, but the real kind. I need to you to find Hooter and explain what happened, get SHUSH to the hospital and find Launchpad."

"But Dad…"

"Sweetie, I need you to do this…"

"You want me to stale SHUSH for time…"

"Megavolt will need a head start, and 50 SHUSH agents, Hooter and Grizzlekoff are going to make his escape a lot harder than it needs to be."

"Dad, what exactly happened between you two?"

"I'll explain when we're all safe and at home, but right now, I got to go help Negs, and I need you to do this for me."

"Right!" She gave a nod and a smile.

"That's my girl" He gave her a hug, "You're getting double servings of desert for a week, you know." And then he climbed in the ambulance, starring a at fragile duck once called public enemy number 1

Gosylan looked up at Stegs, "Where's Hooter?"

Elsewhere nearby…"Here they are" The Scotsmen said with a bit of pride in his voice.

The Thunderquack had landed away from the crowd of police, in the woods where the team first disembarked. Launchpad was showing Honker the controls of the plane. While Mrs. Crackshell sat, looking alone and depressed. Mrs. Crackshell had asked to be away from the arrests that were going on. She couldn't stand to think of her son being arrested for something he wasn't responsible for….or to think of him hurt…or worse….

She heard the screech of a tire stop, and looked up, "Fenton?" The sun gleamed in his visor, making him hard to see at first. She adjusted her eyes, it was her son…

"Fenton!" She got up and hugged the giant tank.

"M….M'….M'ma?" He said not knowing for sure if this could truly be his long lost M'ma.

"Yes Fenton, It's me." She released him and smiled, "What do you remember?"

He gave a look around, at all the people around him. An old Lady in curlers who had nothing but love in her eyes for him…M'Ma. A Duck with a top and cane, smiling while taking in the moment….Mr. McDuck. A pilot, standing as tall as him, an innocent face, but one with determination…Launchpad. A young boy, looking up to everyone in world with wonder…Honker. A woman in a red dress with green eyes that begged to help him…Morg…..

"I remember….It's far in the distance….But I remember all of you…My friends!"

Morgana smiled with relief. His memory was returning. Soon he'll back to normal. Morgana would have to find someway to thank her father for telling her how to break the spell.

"I remember another thing….This suit gets itchy after being in it for a few days….BLABEREN'BLABERSKIT!" The suit dissembled, and then reassembled in a large, but portable briefcase. Fenton Crackshell remained. He looked at his hands and then felt his face. He was starting to remember everything now.

"That's my son!" MR. Crackshell looked with pride in her eye, "Now you can go home and fix the VCR."

"Aye!" Scrooge added, "And then get back to work protecting m' money and m' nephews!"

Fenton smiled, this felt so right.

Hooter gave a small sigh of relief. Darkwing had done it again, that duck never stopped to amaze the old owl, even after all these years. He gave a look inspecting all of his agents making the various arrests. The job was practically done for them. About 30 eggmen were up top side, tie up before the police even got there. He was very interested to know how the caped crusader pulled this one off. But Hooter had a feeling, with this event, no one will ever know the whole story…except for Darkwing that is.

Quiverwing ran up, dinosaur in tow. Steggmutt always did what Mr. Darkwing told him, especially when it came to Gosylan. If anything happened to the young Duckling, Steggmutt didn't know what he'd do.

She ran through the crowds, "Director!" She stopped and took a breath trying to calm her heart rate.

"Why 'hello', young Miss" Hooter smiled looking at her in her costume. At this point, it was common knowledge that the young lady would be Darkwing's successor. And she would be a fine one indeed, a natural as much as Drake was. But only a select few knew that she was in fact his adopted daughter. Of course Darkwing had no idea that the owl had this knowledge.

"Director, you have to get SHUSH agents to the hospital!"

"Agents are already there, Steelbeak was capture not to long ago, thanks to Neptunia."

"I'm sure Darkwing will want to have a few words with him." She said grumbling.

"He'll have to get through Agent Grizzlekoff, who personally escorted the villain there. He's escaped one to many times before, and Steelbeak holds a special place in that bear's vengeful heart."

"Steelbeak hurt Griz?" She asked.

Hooter hesitated, apparently Drake never told his daughter about his first in counter with the rooster. "Grizzlekoff was very found a few students that helped us out a while back. He loved showing them the facilities and all the spy procedures on how to operate….One of the students was shot…by Steelbeak. For a while we didn't think he'd make it. That's why Steelbeak is important to Grizzlekoff."

"What happened to the kid?"

Hooter smiled, "He grew up, adopted a daughter from what I've heard. One full of spirit and eagerness to match his own."

Realization hit Quiverwing. 'Dad knew SHUSH as a kid….and was shot by Steelbeak' She thought, 'I am going to have to sit him down and get some answers!'

"Now what did you need my agents for young lady?" Hooter brought her back down to earth.

"Um….Negaduck's also there…"

"Negaduck! But Darkwing said he died."

"Yeah well, he will be soon if not properly treated. The way your EMTs acted, I doubt he'll even get a basic Band-Aid and a lollypop over there."

"He's hurt…." Hooter sighed. "I'll do everything in my power to save the villain, you have my word. But I will have to arrest him on the countless crimes he has committed."

"I know, and so does Darkwing…I just don't want him to die…" Gosylan looked down, sad and ready to cry. Steggmutt came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's my fault he was shot. If I had been a better hero…."

"Young lady…" Hooter bent down and was face to face with her, "It takes a special kind of person to see through the actions of others….to see the reason and real person behind them. Most would want Negaduck to die, quite horribly if they had their way….but to stand up and say that's wrong….well, I didn't believe a young duckling like yourself could poses that amount of courage. I was wrong." He smiled his warm smile at her.

She hugged him, and buried her face in the old owl's jacket. For a brief moment, Hooter could swear he was in a hospital saying something quite similar to another young hero, some 15 years ago. She was so like him, in every way. He smiled as the Dejavu lasted a short moment, and he continued, "You don't have to worry about growing up to be a great hero…You're already one."

"Thanks Director." She said with a sniff pulling away.

Megavolt ran through the trees, still crying. He really couldn't blame Drake for making him escape; in fact he was quite grateful for it. He was crying because in his mind, a hero and a villain could never be friends.

He stopped to catch his breath, for the first time since he took off. There was a puddle in the ground, he starred at his reflection, and started talking to himself, "You really blew you, you know. What did you hope to accomplish by finding him….You're a villain….That's all that anyone sees…."

He sniffed as he continued to stare, "Why'd I have to get my memory back? I was happy….I had friends I cared about…and I even hurt them. Negaduck's going to die…who knows what Steelbeak did with Reggie and QJ…and Steelbeak won't stop till he gets his revenge…on me

"And Darkwing and Quiverwing will be forced to arrest me next time we meet…Everything is all wrong…All I wanted was to know who I am…..and I still don't even know that….who am I!!!!!!!!!" And with that the villain began to sob some more.

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter went through many revisions till I was happy with it…which I still am unsure about. I love Hooter btw. I missed him a lot in this story. Sorry it took so long, Feedback needed._


	26. Chapter 26

Remembrance

Chapter 26

* * *

"Who Am I!" The villain shouted in the woods. He looked down, starring at his reflection, searching for the answer.

A familiar and friendly voice was heard, "Having identity issues? Tired of not know where you've been or how you got there….Call the Liquidator!" The puddle on the ground took shape, and the liquid spokes dog appeared, smiling.

"Liki! Where'd you come from?" Megavolt couldn't believe it.

"I've been here!" The dog exclaimed.

"I'm so glad to see you…I hug ya but I think it'll kill us both." For the first time in a long time, Megavolt was smiling.

Rustling was heard in the trees behind them, 2 other familiar voices were heard talking to themselves, "I told you we needed to stick around"….." One voice said. The other soon followed. "Yeah, well I'm the one walking here…." Megavolt and Liquidator looked at the ground, where a pair of footsteps seemed to be appearing out of thin air. Whatever it was, appeared to trip, and fell to the ground.

Quackerjack cursed the rock he hit. An eggmen helmet rolled across the dirt, stopping inches away from the feet of Megavolt. He picked it up and looked inside, "Reggie! What happened?"

"Hey Megs, glad your ok. Liki! Where've you been?" A small pink flower with a friendly face had been planted in the helmet.

Quackerjack got up, apparently angry no one was paying attention to him. "Does no one care about the jester anymore? I hurt myself!" He got out an oversized thermometer and put it his beak as if to play doctor.

Megavolt laughed a good honest laugh at his friend. "You're all ok!…wait a minute, what about Negs!"

"The Boss?" Bushroot asked.

Liki spoke up, "He and I were helping the Justice Ducks rescue all of you. But we split up hours ago."

QJ added to that, "Bushroot and I were helping them too, we didn't know where you were Megs, and we had to make sure Steelbeak didn't capture you. But we never saw the Boss."

Megs was speechless for a moment . His friends risked everything just to make sure he was ok, "I can't believe you all did that…"

Liquidator stood proud, "The Fearsome Five stands together! That's what the Boss always says."

"Yeah well…Negs is hurt…bad"

Their moods turned to a grim one. Bushroot spoke up, "What happened? Where is he?"

Across town….

The Flashquack soared at high speed across the city, searching for its target. Through streets it raced. It went inside a large, tan building. Charging over the people inside, it looked through the hallways. Doctors and Nurses everywhere, but not its target…It turned a corner, and there it was.

Darkwing was talking with Grizzlekoff and actually managing to have a decent conversation with the bear.

"You're in a good mood Griz…"

"Steelbeak is once again in the custody of SHUSH, Negaduck is just an added bonus."

"Yeah well just try and keep that rooster in the coop this time."

"You have my word Darkwing; I will do everything in my power to see that he stays right where he is." The bear sound dead serious about it.

"If you don't mind me asking Griz….I know you and Steelbeak go back a ways…." Darkwing was referring to his own first in counter with the villain, "But you seem to take Steelbeak a bit more personally than any other bad guy…It's just an observation."

Griz looked down for a moment, "You are correct Comrade. Usually I do a better job at following procedure and not letting my personal feelings get in the way of the job…" He looked up, "Steelbeak hurt…someone….a long time ago."

Darkwing thought a moment, 'He couldn't possibly mean me? Could he?'

Griz looked up, "But it is of no importance now….My Little Comrade pulled through and now I have Steelbeak arrested. Life is good, eh Comrade?"

Darkwing smiled, "Yeah, but not for Steely!

Griz laughed. At that moment, the Flashquack came right towards Darkwing; it hit him dead in the face.

"You better be careful Comrade…Good thing we in hospital." Griz helped him up as he cradled his head. The Flashquack opened to reveal a screen, Gizmoduck appeared.

"Hello Wingy! I remember you now!" Giz smiled with joy at remembering their friendship.

"Glad to hear it Giz" Darkwing said with a sarcastic tone, still rubbing his head.

"Just wanted to let you know Quiverwing is safe. I think I remember you caring about that kind of stuff. Everyone is here at the tower awaiting your return." The camera panned out to reveal the whole Justice Ducks. Gizmoduck, Morgana, Steggmutt, Neptunia, Launchpad, Quiverwing, and Arrow Kid all stood proud and tall.

"NEPTUNIA!" Darkwing cried. "You're ok?! Steelbeak said he got you."

Neptunia spoke up, "That load mouth should no better than to mess with the wrong fish. Plus the Fearsome Five helped out. Old Liquidator saved my tail fin back there."

"That group is full of surprises, I guess. Well I'm glad you're ok."

"Same goes for you. Still don't know exactly what was going on back there…"

"I'll explain once I get to the tower, can you guys put Morg on for a sec?"

"Sure thing Wingy!" Gizmoduck gave the camera to the witch.

Darkwing turned to Grizzlekoff who was eavesdropping, "Um…Griz? You mind for sec?"

"Oh…sure thing Comrade, I have paperwork to fill out anyway."

"Have fun" He turned his attention to the screen as soon as the bear left.

"Yes Dark? I'm so glad to see you're alright."

"You've got some explaining Morg, how'd Giz lose his memory?"

Morgana was taken aback. Dark had figured it out, but how. She had planned on being honest with him. But she didn't expect he'd pin her like this.

"Um…well I misfired…."

"Who were you aiming for…..?"

Morgana was defeated, however he had come to know, he had figured it out. "Megavolt."

"You were going to make him forget who he was?" Darkwing's voice was grim.

"I was only trying to protect you and Gosylan. I know what I did was wrong…" Morgana tried to explain as best she could. Her face pleaded with honesty.

"You knew that Megavolt was from my past, yet you kept it from me and tried to hide it from him too."

"I'm sorry Dark….I…."

"Morgana, I don't care if you're a witch or not, but no one should be able to control the memories of others."

"Dark I agree…..I…."

"This whole situation could have been avoided. Gizmoduck was almost lost to the forces of manipulative evil genius. Negaduck nearly died. Even Gosylan was put in danger."

Morgana sniffed….This was it…This was how it was going to end….she knew it…"Dark…."

"Can we please just try and not keep secrets from one another…from now on."

"You mean…you're not breaking up with me?"

Darkwing jumped back at that idea, "Why would I do that? Morg I love you. I disagree with what you did, and I'm a bit upset over it, yes….but that's not going to make me throw away our relationship."

"Dark…I love you too…I'm sorry, but I have to know, how'd you figure it out. I mean I was going to tell you, but…"

"Well Morg, I am the world's finest Detective. And it also helped out that I met up with Megavolt and Giz, and between the two of them, the picture started to make sense."

Morgana smiled, "When are you coming home?"

"In a bit, Negaduck still needs some more blood, I'm waiting till they take another batch, then I'll head out."

"So Negaduck is alright? Gosylan is really worried."

"This is Negaduck we're talking about. He doesn't exactly go down and stay that way. Heck, if he could crawl his way out of oblivion just for a chance at revenge, he can take a bullet to the arm."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Grizzlekoff, I think, deserves the most credit. He's making sure all the Doctors and Nurse actually do there jobs and don't neglect him. Otherwise I think it would have been a different story."

"Well finish up, and head home. I can make dinner if you like."

Darkwing's face went a little green. Thankfully, Morgana didn't notice, "Why don't you start without me? This may be a while. I got to go make sure of some things here."

"Ok Dark, you're off the hook…This time."

Darkwing smiled. He really did love her. She was perfect in everyway for him. And for Gosylan too. "Thanks Morg, I got to go….I love you."

"I love you too Dark."

The transmission ended and the Flashquack sped off, back to the tower.

Darkwing indeed had some work to do. He had to make sure of a few things before he left the hospital. He walked down the hallway to see Griz giving some orders to a few guards. They were stationed in front of a room, guns in hand. Very few people had access past that point, but Griz would make an exception to the hero. Slowly Darkwing opened in….

The first thing that be became aware of was the pain. His head hurt like never before. As he tried to move, it just kept getting worse. Where was he? What happened?….

"Rise and Shine, Stealy!" A familiar and annoying voice said.

Steelbeak opened his eyes. He was in a hospital, hooked up to a few monitoring devices. He was dressed in standard issue hospital grabs, and looked like he'd just taken the beating of his life. A curtain him isolated from most of the room. He gazed around, trying to focus, and then his eyes met with a pair of fiery blue ones.

"You come to bring flowers or something Duck?" Steelbeak asked him.

"Hardly!" Darkwing tone wasn't his usual carefree one. He wasn't going to play around with Steelbeak this time.

"Well unless you've come to fill my water pitcher, I'll say good day." Steelbeak really didn't want to give Darkwing a chance to gloat. Darkwing had won the fight, but soon Steelbeak would be back on the streets, and tomorrow would prove another story.

"I just wanted to let you know….Megavolt is off limits."

"You really think I'm gonna listen to you, once I'm outta here…"

"I know you'll escape," Darkwing cut him off, "You always do. I know you're going to go after him because of your shared past. And then I'll come after you. Don't go near him!" Darkwing was dead serious, "I've never crossed that line Steelbeak, don't make me." Darkwing pulled out his gas gun as raised it to Steelbeak's face. His eyes narrowed.

"Is that a treat, Duck? Do you really expect me to believe you have the guts to kill me?"

"I won't kill you Steelbeak, but I don't have to save you." And with that Darkwing pointed the gun to the floor, and poof of blue smoke appeared. Darkwing vanished in an instant.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" Steelbeak shouted.

A part of the curtain suddenly opened. It revealed that Steelbeak apparently had a roommate in his hospital room, a very angry one.

Negaduck sat, sneering in his bed. His wardrobe, too, had been changed to the hospital grabs, except for his mask. A sling held his arm close. He smiled, "I'm going to have to remember to send him a gift basket for this one."

"N…Ne…..Negaduck? But they said you died!"

Outside, the guard thought heard a scuffle going on in the room. However when one of them reached for the door, Agent Grizzlekoff stopped him, "Don't be to hasty Comrade. We can wait 10 minuets." The old bear smiled.

* * *

_Author's Note: Negaduck finally gets revenge…Mwwwaaahahahahaha. Sorry, I had been looking forward to that for awhile. Did everyone like the Batman Begins quote that DW says to Steely? I'm worried that it was overdone. Will Megs and DW ever be friends again? Only one more chapter, then an epilog, I think. Reviews needed. Thanks._


	27. Chapter 27

Remembrance

Chapter 27

* * *

Four days later…..

It was a peaceful day on Avian Way. The sun was high and a gentle breeze swept through the small neighborhood. Kids played in the streets, neighbors mowed lawns, and a happy paperboy made his rounds. He gave a toss, and it landed in front of the small house.

It read: 'PUBLIC ENEMY #1 ESCAPES!': 'Police suspect the Fearsome Five are back'. Negaduck's picture appeared on the cover, taken from one his various mug shots.

Inside….

Gosylan and Launchpad were playing a friendly match of Wiffleboy. Launchpad actually got close to beating Gos, but she once again prove her superiority at video games. Launchpad smiled, he loved spending time with Gos. Granted he missed the little ones back in Duckberg, but there was something about Gos, something that just said she need him here.

Drake came out of his den and headed for the kitchen. This immediately got the attention of the two. Gosylan whispered, "He's come out."

"Yeah, probably for a bite or something, do we say anything?"

"I don't know."

After Darkwing had returned to the tower, he explained as best as he could to his teammates. He never named names, or went into the specifics of his relationship with the Megavolt, he just gave enough information to satisfy their curiosity. He then thanked everyone for their help and apologized as best he could for his personal life interfering with safety of the world. He then said he'd be taking a vacation. Gosylan at first groaned, that usually meant a camping trip. But this time, Darkwing's idea of a vacation was to lock himself in his den, and not talk to anyone. Not his neighbors or friends, not Fenton or Morg, not even Launchpad or his daughter.

"I know something that might cheer him up" Gosylan smiled. She ran to her book bag and pullout a paper. She then made a bolt for the kitchen. "Dad! Look at this!"

She ran up to him, and her smile faded. Drake looked broken, his eyes were red with dark circles, and his beak was unshaven. He didn't stand tall like he usually did, he was more bent. Regardless she approached him and handed him the paper, "I got an A on my science paper….Honker didn't even help me."

Drake studied the paper to see if it was forgery at first, then he started reading. She had gone into detail about the differences in frequency waves such as Heat, Light, and Radio. This was knowledge that had been gained when Gos was hit with one of SHUSHs weapons, and different parts of her personality had been manifested into these frequencies.

Drake smiled, for the first time in almost a week. "Great job kiddo. You want it on the fridge, or in one of the scrapbooks?"

"Hmmm…I don't know Dad. That's the first A on a paper I got by myself."

"Ok, ok , Ill frame this weekend." He patted her on the head, then turned around and headed for the Den again.

Launchpad saw his chance; Drake was talking at least, "Hey DW. Negaduck escaped last night, think the Fearsome Five might try something? Maybe we should go out on patrol."

Still walking he spoke without making eye contact, "Doubtful LP. Negaduck is still recovering, Bushroot isn't exactly up for a fight, and Megavolt….well…I don't think he'd want to run into me right now…."

"But DW, what about the other bad guys? Morgana been covering for you all week. And even Giz is taking trips out here too. Both of them are exhausted. They can't keep doing this, it's not their job."

Drake stopped at the door. He looked down for a second, trying to formulate his thoughts, "And why does it have to mine." He then entered his sanctuary and left the hurt pilot.

"Gos, we have to do something. He's thinking about quitting crime fighting."

Something inside Gosylan snapped. She was not going to see her father destroy himself. "Wait here Launchpad" She then headed for the den.

Drake sat in the small room, looking over his various pictures and trinkets throughout his life. He was always one for preserving memories. His entire life was before his eyes, yet he had no purpose. Elmo had been that purpose. Why he became a crime fighter, why he decided to stand up where others wouldn't. To him it was a joke now.

He heard to door creek open, and turned to see a shadow of a young duckling. "Young lady, you're not supposed to be in here." He said in a serious tone.

"I wanna spend time with my Dad" Gosylan came right up, with a fire in her eyes, "So you better go get him so we can go play or something!"

Drake sat starring at the duckling. She had been through so much in her short life, it always amazed Drake. "Gos, I'm tired…"

"I don't care!" Gosylan was holding back the tears. "You've been in here for days. You've barely eaten anything, and I know you haven't been sleeping. I'm ten years old, and I shouldn't have to tell you take care of yourself. I'm not going to lose you." She grabbed him and hugged him as hard as she could.

Drake sighed, she was right. It wasn't fair what he was doing, not to her or anyone who cared about him. "Gos, I'm sorry. It's just…I don't know my purpose anymore."

"Your purpose? Your purpose is stop the bad guys from doing bad things. To protect the city with your sidekick and the Justice Ducks. To save world whenever necessary. And above all you purpose is to be my Dad!"

Drake smiled as he looked into her eyes. His baby girl. He then understood. Elmo was reason why he'd become a hero, but she and everyone else he cared about, were the reason to stay one. He hugged her tight, "I think I get it now….Thanks Gos, I love you"

Gosylan sniffed as the tears stopped, "I love you too Dad."

Across town at the Lighthouse….

"Would you please stop with this sulking thing!" Negaduck shouted. His arm was bandaged as best it could be, but his temper was out of control. Megavolt didn't' even quiver with fear like he usually does. He too, had lost his purpose. He sat on his couch, looking miserable.

After the Fearsome Five rescued their boss, the decision needed to be made on what to do with him. He was recovering and they didn't have a hideout. Bushroot needed solitude while he grew, so no one could really stay with him at the horticulture center. And Megavolt was the only one who actually had his own roof. So the decision was made that Negaduck would stay with Megavolt while Quackerjack and Liquidator scouted out for a new hideout.

"Seriously, if you know what's good for you, you'll stop with the depression!" Negaduck flared.

"I'm sorry boss, I just…I don't know why….why do I have to be villain?" Megavolt didn't want to be so blunt, but he was questioning his whole reason for being.

"Because your moron! You like it when the cops chase you, you like to see your picture on TV, you like rescuing all those light bulbs, and you like being a member of this team. That's who you are. You're a villain!"

"But I didn't use to be? And I was happy then."

"Why do I even bother trying to explain it to you. You are not Elmo anymore. That life is over!"

Megavolt looked down. He felt caught in the middle. Why did have to remember who he was? He was happy not knowing. A great fear swelled up in Megavolt, thinking about dealing with this knowledge the rest of his life. Negaduck had not let up on this issue all night. Megavolt was fed up. He quietly said, "Shut up…"

"What did you say to me?"

Megavolt snapped, "I SAID SHUT UP! You don't know what I've been through. I'm caught between 2 different worlds, and all you can do is stand there belittling me. I've had it. With you, this team, Drake, everyone!"

Megavolt headed for the door. Negaduck stood almost stunned. Before Megs left, he turned, "I'm tired. I'm tired of dealing with knowing who I am. It's brought me nothing but pain. Goodbye Boss." Megavolt shut the door behind him.

Negaduck stood, puzzled as the door shut behind the Rat. Something didn't settle right with Negs, and when that happened, bad stuff usually followed. "Maybe he just needs some air." He said to himself. "I hope that's all he needs."

At Darkwing Duck Tower….

The chairs spinned violently, soon revealing Launchpad in one, and Drake with Gosylan in his lap in the other.

"So DW? We going on Patrol tonight?" Launchpad looked hopeful.

"Not tonight LP. I said I was going to take a vacation, and I meant it." The heroes got up and started walking passed all the high tech equipment. They came up to a security door, Drake entered a code only he knew and turned his back as he began going through what was in the small closet

Something in Gosylan made her coring with fear. "You don't mean…" she said as Drake started rummaging through the various tools.

"CAMPING TRIP!!!" Drake smiled as he held a pair of fishing polls and some sleeping bags.

"Awww…Dad! Not again….Hey where'd you get that stuff, I thought I threw out…." She caught herself before she finished that sentence.

"Why do you think I keep this stuff in this a security closet at Darkwing Duck Tower? So you can't get to it, little missy" Drake smiled, "Come on, it will be fun."

"But DW, Morgana, and Fenton need a break. They've both been working double time with you out of commission." Launchpad voice was laced with concern.

"I know LP. But I need this. I want to spend some time with my daughter. It will only be 2 days, and I've called Neptunia and Steggs. They should be on patrol tonight."

"That's great and all DW….but that's still not DW on the streets."

"Look, LP…FOWL will need time before they try anything else, plus I've got their number one agent locked away with a 7 foot tall Russian Bear holding the only key. The Five are in no condition to try anything, that really only leaves the small timers. The Justice Ducks can handle them for 48 hours, after all…they were the ones to rescue me…Darkwing Duck."

The heroes started walking back to the chairs, equipment in hands. Gosylan's head was low. The pasted by one of the computer terminals, and there sat a fruit basket.

"What's that?" Drake walked up.

"It looks like a gift of some kind." Launchpad answered.

"But that means some one was here, without us knowing." Gos pointed out. "Look there's a card!"

Drake opened it up and began to read silently.

"Well what's it say DW!" Launchpad asked.

Drake let out a small chuckle, "It reads: "_Hey Dip Dork, Thanks for saving my life and everything. Also for Steelbeak's beating, oh boy did I need that. By the way, lame speech, sounded like a rip off to some action flick. Don't worry about Steely coming after Megs, I managed to talk some sense into him, hehe. And don't think this changes anything, I still loath you with every fiber of my being, but the deal still stays, your identity is safe so far. The Five send their hate.—your arch enemy, Negaduck._

Launchpad looked puzzled, "So I guess he does know everything about you, even where all the alarm trips are."

"Yeah, but the strange thing is, I trust him about this." Drake smiled. The trio started back for the chairs after grabbing the fruit basket. They passed by one of the many windows.

Gosylan looked down, towards the city. The sun was setting and it was looking to be a beautiful night. Two days, just two days in the woods with her Dad to make him happy. She could do that…

Gosylan looked at the street, and she noticed a crowd gathering. Then she saw a figure standing on the rim of the bridge…

"Dad! Someones down there, it looks like they're going to jump."

"The fall is not that far enough to kill anyone, trust me I know from experience. So why would anyone jump." The three of them stood looking out the window, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"What about the Sharks DW?"

"They migrated last season; a shark hasn't been spotted in the bay for over 4 months."

The crowd grew larger, "Maybe Darkwing Duck should go down there" Gos asked.

"Maybe…"

A helicopter noise was heard, and suddenly the hero of Duckberg appeared shouting threw his megaphone, "Everyone stand clear, GIZMODUCK is here!"

"He always has to make an entrance doesn't he?" Drake shook his head. "Well, looks like Giz has the situation under control, let's get home then." Drake started to walk away. The crowd started to move, and the figure became clearer.

Gosylan starred. He looked familiar, like from the pictures on her Dad's desk at home. Then realization hit her. "Hey Dad! That looks like Megavolt."

"What!" Drake ran up.

It was indeed Megavolt, but not the Megavolt so commonly known to everyone. He looked normal. He wore glasses, suspenders, and a pocket protector. It was the same outfit Drake had last seen the Rat in 9 years ago.

"Elmo!" Drake dropped the equipment and jumped out the window, grabbing a cabling and sliding to safety. He had no time to change, instead he marched up.

Gizmoduck caught sight of him immediately, "Why if it isn't my good friend Drake Mallard" He shouted and the leaned down to whispered, "What are you doing here Wingy, and without the cape. Are you back from vacation or not?"

Obviously no one knew that the rat about to jump into the bay was the notorious criminal, not even Gizmoduck. "Hang on Giz, I'm taking care of this!"

Drake fought through the crowd and finally got a good look at him. He just stood there looking over the edge. To anyone normal, jumping into the bay from this height would do no damage. The harbor patrol could rescue them in time. But to someone who had massive amounts of electricity running through they're body…that was a different story.

"ELMO!" Drake shouted.

The rat turned, and smiled, "Drake…I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Don't do this Elmo, it could kill you."

"No…It won't…I've measured the power surge that will happen, it will hurt, but I'll live."

That confused Drake, "Then what are you doing, what do you hope to accomplish?"

"I can't take it anymore Drake…knowing who I am…knowing about you. So I had to find a solution."

"And electrocuting yourself is the answer?"

"Remember what happened 9 years ago Drake…I've built up a tolerance since then…I need a much more powerful shock."

Then it hit Drake, what Elmo was going to do…"Elmo Don't…"

"Goodbye Drake…" Elmo took one step off the bridge. Drake rushed to the edge, ready to leap after him.

Two strong mechanical hands grabbed him, "Giz let me go!" Drake struggled, looking at the water, which now sparked heavily.

"Mr. Mallard, if you jump in there, you'll be killed." Gizmoduck tried to keep him restrained without hurting him.

Drake just watched as the water became silent.

"I took a wild guess when you called the man Elmo…" Giz said releasing the Duck. The crowd too looked over the edge, no body seemed to emerge. "I'm sorry Drake."

Drake hung his head, "You did right Giz…I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you were here."

"Any time. I should probably start searching the bay, if Elmo was right, he's still alive. Want to lend a hand?"

"No…" Drake said in an almost defeated voice. "He chose to let me go, I should respect that and do the same…you can handle it." Gizmoduck almost thought he saw a tear.

"DAD!" Gosylan came running up and into her father's arms. He buried he's head while picking her up. He needed time…time to heal.

"Listen…Drake, take as long as a vacation as you need…." Gizmoduck spoke, "I can handle two cities with the help of the others."

"Thanks Giz, but I only think it will be a few days, then I'll be back."

"That a promise, Wingy?"

"Sure, send the Flashquack if you find him. Though I don't think you will."

"One more thing Wingy…When you get back I need to talk to you…about something important…but it can wait."

"No problem Giz. Looks like the police are here, you'd better get to work."

Drake held his daughter, who hugged him tight. This was his purpose, his life. The people he cared about, Launchpad, the Justice Ducks, Morg, and even the Muttlefoots. But most of all, this spirited young 10 year old, who captured his heart so long ago. He'd never give up, as long as she was there.

Elmo was gone, Drake could find peace with that now, different than before. Elmo made this decision, and Drake would live with it. He'd always have his memories and his childhood, nothing Elmo did would change that. They saved the city together, then fought as hero and villian, and then finally stood together, united as hero and villian. Drake didn't know what the future would hold, what would become of Elmo/Megavolt. But it didn't matter, Drake would face it, head on, knowing full well who he is and why he protects others.

"Hey Gos?" Drake asked as they started walking away.

"Yeah Dad?"

"You think we should fish for food like always, or trying hunting this time around?"

Gosylan groaned, Drake laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: _Yippee! Only the epilog left to go. Sorry for the wait, but this chapter went through about 10 different revisions. Epilog should be up in a few days, I promise. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I went through a lot writing it._


	28. Chapter 28

Remembrance

Epilog

* * *

Board….that's what he was….

"You'd think he'd at least have a TV or something around here." Negaduck said to himself as he taped his figure on the table with his one good hand. "Maybe I should go do some mindless destruction to help pass the time…"

Megavolt had been gone all day. QJ was due any second with a phone call. He and Liki still hadn't found a suitable hideout, and Negaduck was growing crazier by the second as he stayed in the lighthouse. "I should've bunked with the plant." He said referring to Bushroot.

A knock at the door suddenly got his attention. 'Strange….' He thought 'QJ and Liki don't knock…someone's here who shouldn't be'. An evil grin came across his face. Another senseless beating, and to a solicitor even. This was going to be good.

Negaduck grabbed the nearest blunt object he could find, an ordinary lamp. It wasn't his usual taste, but it'd get the job done. Slowly he opened the door…. And raised the lamp…

There stood a very puzzled, very wet Rat in suspenders. He had the look of a child almost, and he was hold a note and letter. Negaduck recognized him; of course he'd be the only one of the five to know who this was.

"Megs, what do you think your doing…where's your battery?" Negaduck dropped the lamp.

"Um…Excuse me, do I know you…" He asked innocently.

"Are you kidding?"

"Maybe you can help, you see I found this note in my pocket, it said to come here, to the city's lighthouse, and give this letter to a Mr. Negaduck."

"Did it say anything else?"

"No, just to come here…very puzzling."

Negaduck looked him over, up and down. He was drenched. This must have caused some sort of short circuit in Meg's brain. Negaduck hesitated, something he rarely did. "Do you know who you are?"

"Um…no actually."

"What do you remember?"

"Pain…that's all, then being wet. I woke up and didn't know what to do, and then I found that note in my pocket. Are you Mr. Negaduck?"

"Yeah, I'm him, give that letter here." He grabbed the letter with his free arm and tore it open with his beak. He then began to read.

--Hey Boss,

This was the only solution I could think of. I trust you to see that I'll be set back on my old path with the Five. Do me a favor…There are some things in my closet, some personal things from my childhood…could you…burn them for me. I don't ever want to remember who I am or anything about Drake. Try your best to explain to the guys. –Thanks, Megs

Negaduck looked up. Megavolt was still standing in the doorway, drenched, and looking at everything around him.

Negaduck sighed, it was going to take a lot longer now to get the team back up and running, "Well, just don't stand there, come on in. You want pneumonia or something?"

"Oh I couldn't impose. I have to find out who I am and where I belong."

"You're name is Megavolt, and you belong to the Fearsome Five." Negaduck said with pride.

Megavolt just stood bewildered.

* * *

_Author's Note: HAHAHAHAHA. Finally done with the story. It only took 27 chapters and an epilog. I feel really bad for Megs, in other versions of the end, I had him having a much happier ending. But this one just felt right. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I want to personally thank everyone who supported me and wrote a review. I have some smaller DW stories coming up, nothing this big in the works yet, please look for them. I will also be updating this story with some major typo fixes. BQ_


End file.
